This Is Me
by Moliver
Summary: It's been a year since Camp Rock & Mitchie has become a huge star. After turning into a total diva & a messy break-up with Shane, she is sent back to Camp Rock to get in touch with who she used to be. To make matters worse, Shane would be back as well...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my new story This Is Me.

Hopefully some of you read my other Smitchie fanfic (which is still in progress) and hopefully I have got some new readers. So check them out if you haven't already and also follow me on Twitter (MoliverFanFic), I'm always up to talking to people. ;)

This is completely different from my other stories and I have really enjoyed writing this, I have planned it out and am really excited about where it is going.

I wasn't planning to post this right now but I kind of talked myself into as I needed something to make me feel happy, so please leave me a review to let me know what you think.

I have quotes from songs at the start of the chapters, they pretty much reflect the chapter in some way and helped me write the chapter. Also there will be flashback in italics every chapter. ;)

Also, a big thank you to those who got sneak peaks of the story. Your opinions mean a lot to me.

I love you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Camp Rock...I wish I did though :P

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 1**

**Well, some may say I need to be afraid of losing everything, because of where I had my start and where I made my name. Well, everything's the same in the La La Land machine.**

**La La Land - Demi Lovato**

"You are going back to Camp Rock."

"I'm what?" I asked my manager, after my initial shock wore off.

"You heard me," She told me, "It will be good PR. You will be returning to the place that helped make you big."

"You can't tell me what I'm doing." I challenged her, "I don't care if it is good PR or not, anyway my publicist is the one dealing with my image."

"Well your publicist seems to think that it's a good idea, she came to me about it after seeing pictures of you there last year. So I went to the label on your behalf and proposed for you to go back there as an instructor."

"You can't do that! I am not going and that's the end of the story!" I defied her.

"Think again, the label loved the idea as they did the same for Shane Gray last year and that proved successful."

I flinched slightly at the name, I didn't want to hear that name and she knew it.

Christina was my manager; she was slim, blonde, attractive and in her mid-thirties. She was one of the few that I dealt with who would actually challenge me and call me out on my bullshit.

My first manager lasted a few months and the manager after her lasted not even half of that. They couldn't handle my 'attitude' and quit as a result.

There was nothing wrong with my attitude, I paid them to work for me and in return they had to listen to me and try and get me as many opportunities as possible.

Christina however could handle me; no matter how rude I was to her she didn't take it personally.

"I don't want to go back to that place, I have a tour to prepare for that starts during Camp Rock anyway." I reminded her.

"The label has decided to push it back until after the summer."

"They did what?" I exploded.

"I may have only known you for five months now but they seem to think you are in need of an attitude adjustment." She replied, not reacting at all to my outburst.

"What are they talking about?" I snapped at her.

"Mitchie, you may be the hottest new singer in America but everyone who works with you kind of wishes that they don't have to cross paths with you again. Face it Princess, you can't keep on going like this, you will lose everything. You're not the same girl America fell in love with."

I ignored the name she called me, I hadn't been called that in a long time.

"I'm better than I have ever been like this. Nothing is wrong with me at all." I said through my clenched teeth.

Sure I had made a few mistakes in the past year, but I was human wasn't I? Yes, I had walked out on a meeting with one of the biggest producers in the country but he was a dickhead and I couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. Among other things, I had been caught speeding a couple of times and had even been caught on film ignoring fans who would wait out the front of my hotel for hours just to get a glimpse of me in person.

"Fine, go back to Camp Rock and prove me wrong. If you are truly better this way, you will come back the same and I won't ever bring up your attitude again."

There it was again, my 'attitude'.

"Fine, you will realise that this is who I am and if you don't like it, you can quit."

She stared me down, "Is that what you want, for me to quit?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "No, as much as I don't want to admit it...you have done a lot for me." I acknowledged reluctantly.

"Great, go pack your bags. You're leaving in a week and I know how long it takes for you to get ready to go somewhere."

"Why don't you pack for me?"

"I'm your manager, not your servant. You may treat others like they are beneath you, but I won't allow myself to be treated like that. I've worked in this business a long time and have seen my fair share of fallen pop stars, don't allow yourself to be like them." With that, she left me alone in my apartment.

I waited a few seconds before slamming the front door shut as hard as I could.

My cell phone began ringing and I fished it out of my Gucci bag that was on my couch, looking at the caller-id to see it was my mother calling me.

I sighed to myself and placed it down, allowing it to ring out. I'd call her back later; it was normal for me to not answer her when she rang me.

I walked into my bedroom to get a change of clothes; I had a performance on some talk show tonight that wasn't even that big. It would all change after tonight thought I was sure, I would be on it which would definitely attract viewers.

I caught sight of myself in the corner of my full-length mirror and stood there to look at myself.

Had I really changed so much that I had to be sent back to Camp Rock?

Sure, I may have got rid of the childish fringe and got them cut to the side and I dyed my hair black, but that didn't mean I had changed in a bad way.

I pushed the thoughts out of my mind, I was better like this, I was better off.

After all, I was fulfilling my dreams.

...

"So Mitchie, what's up next for you? Your album has gone multi-platinum, something which is astounding for any artist let alone one who's gotten it for their debut album. Can we expect a second one coming anytime soon?" The host asked me.

I smiled, as rehearsed, "Yes, a second album is currently in the works."

"We hear that your tour has been pushed back as well, is this indeed true?"

"Yes, my label has decided that it would be best for me to take a break this summer and go back to Camp Rock." I answered as rehearsed. It was stretching the truth, but it was the best way to make myself and the label look good.

"You seem like one incredibly busy girl. Anyway, Camp Rock was where you had your start, am I correct?"

I nodded, "Yes, at the final Jam the owner of Hollywood Records was in the crowd and wanted to sign me instantly."

"That was when you first performed with Shane Gray right?"

I looked down at my Prada heels as the memories came flooding back to me.

_Final Jam was officially over; the theatre was empty asides from Shane and me. We had stayed back as everyone else left and sat on the catwalk of the stage where we had sung together not long beforehand._

_"When did you hear the song?" I asked, intrigued. _

_"I heard it at the beginning of camp, on my very first day actually. I was running from crazed-girls and hid from them in the bushes outside the mess hall. You were playing the song on the piano."_

_I nodded, recalling the memory, "So I take it you liked the song?_

_He laughed, "Of course I did; the song is real. The song shows exactly who you are; an amazing, caring and gifted singer. The message of the song really spoke to me."_

_"It means a lot to me to know that you like it." I admitted._

_Shane smiled at me and stared into my eyes._

_I felt trapped in his gaze; there was something so powerful and captivating about his eyes._

_Before I knew it; Shane had leant forward and brought his lips to mine, kissing me tenderly._

_He pulled apart from the kiss a moment later and rested his forehead against mine, "You are a shining star," He whispered, quoting my song, "And you're the song inside of me." He whispered before connecting our lips again._

"Yes, it was." I answered.

"How is he, have you spoken to him recently?"

Even for an interview, this guy had too many questions.

"He's doing well; he's busy like me, working on an album with his band." I lied. In reality, I had no idea how he was doing asides from what I saw in the media, along with virtually every other person on earth.

I hadn't spoken to him since he broke up me almost six months ago.

As soon as the show was over I bolted out of the studio to my awaiting limousine, my cell phone began to ring and I saw that I was my mum again. I hadn't called her back from beforehand so I decided to answer.

"Hi mum." I breathed out.

"Don't 'hi' me, Mitchie. I haven't spoken to you in days. I know you're eighteen but you can't ignore me because you are legally an adult now."

"Sorry," I apologised, not really meaning it, "What do you want?"

She sighed at this, "Why do I have to find out from my television that you're going back to Camp Rock this year?

"I only found out earlier today." I defended myself.

"I haven't seen you in over a month now, honey."

"How about I come see you before I leave?" I offered, although I didn't want to (as bad as that sounds; its how I feel).

"No need."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"I'll get to see you every day for a month soon enough. Brown has asked me to come back and cater again." She explained.

I almost dropped the phone at this, "You can't come!"

"Why not?"

"Because, what kind of celebrity has their mum come with them?"

"I've already accepted the job. I'll see you there bright and early every day, Mitchie."

"Whatever." I replied, rolling my eyes (not that she could see).

"Don't roll your eyes," She ordered me, "Mitchie, we aren't anywhere near as close as we used to be; but I still know what you're like."

"Yes, mum. I'll see you next week." With that, I hung up my phone with no intents of calling her before I went back to camp.

I dialled Christina's number when I arrived back at my apartment and she answered on the fourth ring, "Oh joy, my mum is coming camping with me." I said sarcastically after she answered, "She's coming back as the caterer again."

"Mitchie," she said in a stern voice, "You never see her anymore, you should be grateful that you'll be able to spend some time with her."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I replied, uninterestedly.

"Speaking of Camp Rock, you won't be the only celebrity instructor this year either." She informed me.

"Don't tell me." I said, although I knew already who it would be.

"Shane Gray will be back, accompanied by the rest of Connect 3 this time. The label loves the publicity they get from this and knows how much Connect 3 loves Camp Rock."

"Money-grabbing arseholes." I muttered, "The label don't care about me, they only care about making me look good to make them money."

"It's Hollywood." Christina reminded me.

"Well I'm going; I'm tired and need some sleep. Clear all my appointments for the morning, I need to sleep in just this once. Just re-schedule them for the afternoon." I instructed her.

I hung up my phone at that and switched it off so I wouldn't be disturbed in the morning.

A lot had happened over the year since I last attended Camp Rock and as much as I had originally wanted to go this time a year ago, it was one of the last places I wanted to go at this moment in time.

I was going to have to face Shane Gray for the first time since our messy break-up that had gotten most of America on my side. I hadn't even spoken to him; I had made no contact with him what-so-ever.

This time next week I would be trapped; I would be confined to the camp grounds where Shane Gray would be, meaning I would not be able to escape from him.

Camp Rock wouldn't break me; this was who I was now.

**Whoa, Mitchie is a bitch!**

**Be sure to leave a review and let me know what you think :)**

**xox**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 of This Is Me. Thank you for all the amazing feedback, I got 30 reviews for the very first chapter :o

I updated tonight as I finished two assignments tonight and just had to do some minor editing to this chapter as it was already written.

You all seemed shocked at how much of a...you know what Mitchie is. (Hint, it rhymes with Mitch lol).

Anyway, no promises of whether or not I can update again until Thursday night Australian time as I still have a lot of school work to do and I'm also seeing the midnight premiere of New Moon on Thursday morning. So excited :)

Also, the song I have used to represent in this chapter is It's All Your Fault by P!nk. It is such a good song and it actually reminds me of New Moon lol.

Anyways, here is chapter 2 :)

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 2**

**It's all your fault, you called me beautiful, you turned me out and now I can't turn back. I hold my breath, because you were perfect, but I'm running out of air and it's not fair.**

**It's All Your Fault – P!nk**

A week later, I was making the long three hour drive to Camp Rock.

The only positive thing I could think of right now was that I was in a limousine; at least I'd turn up in style and had enough room to keep comfortable for the long drive.

I looked down at my phone to see I already had low reception, how was I going to be able to go without my phone? I wasn't going to survive.

I'd soon be seeing the boy who broke my heart for the first time since he broke up with me almost six months ago.

He was the boy who I used to love more than anything, I wouldn't lie though; there was a part of me that still loved him but that was in the past. I wouldn't go back to him; I'd avoid him as much as I could.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I was stronger now, I was better off.

"Are we almost there yet?" I asked my driver disgruntled, over the intercom.

"We're almost there Miss Torres; we're only ten minutes away now."

"About bloody time." I mumbled to myself.

I was going to be stuck at this place for a month and was already miserable, even though I wasn't even there yet.

Ten minutes later I was beginning to get impatient and lowered the divider that separated me from my driver.

"I thought you said it would be ten minutes." I whipped, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry miss, we are literally just around the corner." He apologized.

I rolled my eyes, "We better be." I muttered, loud enough for him to hear me.

Sure enough, we pulled around the corner and there was the huge Camp Rock entrance sign.

"Oh joy." I sighed.

As we pulled in, there were an array of campers everywhere; I had arrived fashionably late of course. All eyes were on my limo, they were all trying to figure out who was inside.

Thank god for tinted windows.

My driver pulled up in front of the office where there weren't hardly any campers. He got out the car before me and opened my door for me. He offered out his hand to help me out but I ignored it and got out on my own to be met face-to-face with someone I hadn't seen in a long, long time.

"Mitchie, you're here. How was the drive?" Brown asked me happily.

"Torturous, it was too long." I answered seriously.

He laughed thinking I was being funny, "Let me show you your cabin, you don't mind if it's separate from the campers. It will be near mine and the other instructors."

I nodded, "I have my own bathroom though right?"

"Right, love." He answered, clearly amused at me, "Also you may find it easier if you ditch the heels."

I looked down at my stilettos, "Why?"

"They will get ruined here...you act like it's your first year here or something." He added, confused.

I just shrugged at him, not necessarily wanting to be rude to him.

My driver pulled out my two suitcases from the limousine and brought them over.

"I'll get those." Brown told him nicely.

My driver handed then over to him and got straight back into the limousine after saying a 'goodbye' to me. I gave him a forced smile before turning around to face Brown again.

Brown began leading me in the direction of my cabin, "Your mum is here already by the way, she is already in the kitchen cooking. She really is a great cook, that's why I requested for her to come back."

I didn't respond to this, I pulled out my cell phone and held it up in the air as we walked to see if I could get any reception.

"Damn it." I cursed.

"Something wrong?"

"I just don't have any reception."

He laughed, "Only a few places here have reception, otherwise you'll have to get up high. I'd suggest climbing a tree."

"Climbing a tree would be the last thing that'd I'd do." I said seriously.

Brown looked at me intently but carried on walking, not saying another word to me.

We reached the cabin that was mine; it was nothing special, it was just a cabin after all and looked the same as all the other surrounding it.

Brown unlocked it and then handed me the keys, bringing my suitcases in for me and setting them down.

The cabin was just like the one I had originally been in with my mum the year before, except this one had a double bed instead of two singles. It definitely wasn't what I was used to though; you really couldn't have paid me to stay here. Yet, I didn't really seem to have a choice.

I must have been looking around disgustedly because Brown sighed and shook his head, "Just let me know if you need anything." He said disappointedly, "We are welcoming the campers in twenty minutes, if you're settled in by then come and we'll introduce you."

I nodded at him and he left.

This was going to be one long, hellish month.

I didn't get changed out of my stilettos; they were too fabulous to not be seen and envied. Plus, they went with the rest of my outfit; a short black dress with a black leather jacket that went down to my elbows.

I decided to go and see my mum, it was best to get that out of the way now.

I made my way to the kitchen, going through the back entrance.

"I'm here." I announced walking in, seeing her chopping up some vegetables.

She put the knife down and came over and gave me a huge hug, "Mitchie, I've missed you."

I pulled out of the hug and smoothed out my dress, "Yeah, it's been a while." I managed to say.

She frowned slightly but carried on with cooking, "How do you feel being back here?"

"I still don't want to be here." I admitted, examining my nails. I made a note to re-paint them later that night.

She sighed, "Mitchie, do you remember how last year you wanted nothing more to come here?"

"Mum, please don't start on the whole come live at home thing again." I moaned, knowing where she was going with the conversation.

"Mitchie, you shifted out before you were eighteen, you didn't even have access to most of your money then. You are still young and I think it would be best for you to come home for a while."

I rolled my eyes at her, "Mum, I love you and everything but I'm happy living on my own."

She exhaled heavily and reluctantly changed the subject.

"Are you going to sing tonight at the Opening Jam? You didn't last year."

"Well that was last year, of course I will. People can't get enough of me after all." I reminded her.

"Mitchie, don't..." She trailed off.

"I'm going to go; Brown wants to introduce me to everyone." I told her, exiting before she could protest.

I decided to take a detour down at the lake; I frowned at where I had ended up. I had been sung to in this exact spot a year beforehand.

I gazed out at the water; everything looked so calm and peaceful.

"Mitchie? Is that you?"

I whirled around to see Caitlyn Gellar standing behind me.

"Clearly."

She seemed a bit taken aback at my response, but shrugged it off.

"It's good to see you again." She moved forward and went to hug me, but I folded my arms across my chest.

"How have you been?"

"Good," She replied a bit dejectedly, recovering from attempting to hug me, "I've graduated now and Nate and I are better than ever."

I nodded at this, Nate and Caitlyn had been together since the end of Camp Rock last year. They hit things off straight away and had managed to make their relationship work, regardless of the fact that Nate was travelling eighty per cent of the time.

"How is he?"

"He's great; I haven't seen him in a couple of weeks so I can't wait to see him." She gushed.

"He isn't here yet?"

She shook her head, "No, their flight was delayed so they are running a little late. They should be here very soon though."

Great, soon enough the stupid pop star known as Shane Gray would be here to make the next month a living hell.

"We should probably go anyway, Brown wanted to introduce me as an instructor this year."

Caitlyn gave me a small smile but agreed and we walked together over to where the outdoor stage was.

She was still the same, she had the same hair and wore the same kind of clothes; she just seemed a bit more mature though.

"So what are you teaching this year?" Caitlyn questioned me as we walked.

"Voice, as far as I'm aware of." I responded simply.

She nodded, "I'm in your class then, I'm pretty sure."

"It'll be good to have someone I know." I admitted.

"You do know that the other girls are back here too?" She asked me as we came into view of the stage.

"No, I guess I'll see them around then. I don't want to go out into the open; I don't really want to get swarmed."

She nodded in understanding, "Did you want me to wait here with you?"

"No, I'm fine on my own. I'll see you later."

"Yeah...see you later." With that she walked off into the crowd.

Brown found me not too long later, "I'm about to start, my other instructors are just about to arrive."

"Where's Dee this year?" I asked, remembering she was the one on that stage last year.

"She is on holiday this year." He answered me, "Just wait for your cue, I'll call you up."

Brown took to the stage no more than a minute later; the campers were too busy looking at him to notice me peeking out from where I was.

"Welcome back campers," he said enthusiastically, "and a big welcome to our new campers this year."

I tuned out as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket; I was disappointed to find that I had no reception still. This was pure agony.

"I'd like to introduce to you one of your celebrity instructors for the summer. Here is Mitchie Torres everyone." Brown introduced me.

I came out of hiding spot and walked up the steps onto the small outdoor stage.

I smiled and gave a wave as I stood next to Brown. Everyone was cheering wildly for me; at least someone was excited that I was here because I sure in hell wasn't.

Brown offered me the microphone and I shook my head, I really had nothing to say.

"Mitchie was a camper her just last year and quite a few of you met her then. I'm sure she can't wait to teach you guys what she knows."

I bit my lip and looked away from him, knowing I'd most likely voice my inner feelings otherwise.

"Well, look who is here right at the last minute." Brown laughed.

My head snapped up at this.

A shiny black limousine pulled up behind the campers, making them all turn around. I knew that limousine anywhere; it was their personal limousine that they owned.

_"I can't believe camp is over already." I sighed._

_I was leaning against the Connect 3 limousine and Shane had his arms on either side of me. He had to leave in a few mere minutes, his band members were already in the limousine waiting for him._

_He kissed me sweetly, "You have a brand new journey to take now. You have been offered a record deal; we are recording your song together as well."_

_The owner of Shane's record label was watching Final Jam last night and wanted to sign me straight away._

_"I'll always be there for you, beautiful." Shane added._

_I smiled at him calling me beautiful, "My life is going to change isn't it?"_

_He nodded, "Yes it will. I'll be there to support you through it though."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise." He chuckled, sealing his promise with one last kiss._

"I'm proud to say that our other celebrity instructors for the summer are all three members of Connect 3." Brown announced, resulting in the campers to cheer.

Jason got out first; waving to the crowd energetically and next was Nate, waving with a genuine smile on his face.

Then the person I did not want to see emerged, in all his glory, standing no more than twenty metres away from me.

Shane Gray.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

So most of my schoolwork is over. Got an exam Monday now, which I only found out about recently, as well as a couple of assignments.

I still haven't written the next chapter of Here We Go Again so just bare with me a little longer. I feel so terrible about not updating it but at least there is this story. Thankfully I already wrote chaoters of this story earlier so you guys get something ;)

I saw New Moon last night, it was so indredibly good! Way better than the first movie :)

Anyway, I am really tired and can't think of what to write so here is the new chapter.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 3**

**Everything is perfect now without you in my life. You could pick up all the pieces that you left behind, 'cause I never think about you I'm better off without you. I don't miss you at all; I don't miss you at all.**

**I Don't Miss You At All – Selena Gomez and the Scene**

I held my breath as Shane waved to all the campers and followed Nate and Jason up to the stage. He looked the same as he always had, except his hair was now curly. He must have finally ditched his straightener.

I took a few steps in the opposite direction as the three boys stepped onto the small stage.

I crossed my arms across my chest and refused to look back over in their direction, afraid to meet their gaze. I opted to stare straight out in front of me at the campers.

"So here we have all four celebrity instructors. Nate is teaching song-writing, Jason is teaching guitar, Shane is teaching hip-hop again and Mitchie is teaching voice. I also have a new class this year, but I will announce that at our Opening Jam tonight. I want to see you all there performing."

As soon as he finished I stepped down off the stage and felt him watching me leave.

I needed to focus on tonight's performance; I had to upstage everyone so everyone really could see that I deserved to be famous.

I had gotten this far without him; I didn't miss him and hadn't even thought of him until I was told I was coming back here.

I went back to my cabin and pulled out my laptop which had all my music on there, including the instrumental music. I chose a song and burnt the instrumental version to a blank disc.

I decided to curl my hair for the night, holding it in place with a lot of hairspray, I re-did my make-up and then begun unpacking my bags. I hung up my dresses and put everything else in the drawers.

I didn't want to be seen in the same outfit again so I decided to wear some black skinny-leg jeans with a glittery off-the shoulder top. I found one of my favourite pairs of knee-high heeled boots and put them on. I was ready early for the first time in a very long time.

I ran into Peggy and Ella on my way to Opening Night Jam.

"Mitchie!" They both exclaimed happily.

"Hi." I said weakly.

"We can't wait for your classes." Ella said. I could tell from that one sentence that she was still as ditzy as ever, I could tell just from the way she said it.

"I wish we could have stayed in touch." Peggy said.

"Don't worry; I've been extremely busy anyway. This is the first time in ages that I have had some time off being a celebrity...well kind of anyway, I'm here as a celebrity instructor."I laughed to myself. "Anyway, I better get in there." I told them, pointing to the mess hall.

.....

"Welcome campers to Opening Night Jam, to open the night we have Connect 3 singing a brand new song for you."

_"Run, run like you do.  
I'm chasing you. I'm on your tail,  
I'm gaining fast Your going nowhere.  
Try, to fix what you done,  
Turn back the sun, the night is calling  
And we're falling faster now!_

_Pushing Me Away  
Every last word every single thing you say  
Pushing Me Away  
Try to stop me now but it's already too late  
Pushing Me Away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing Me Away  
Push, Push, Pushing Me Away._

_Stop!  
Tell me the truth 'cause I'm so confused.  
Spinning round these walls are falling down and I need you.  
More than you know, I'm not letting go.  
I'm getting close so take my hand and please just tell me why_

_Pushing Me Away  
Every last word every single thing you say  
Pushing Me Away  
Try to stop me now but it's already too late  
Pushing Me Away  
If you really don't care then say it to my face  
Pushing Me Away  
Push, Push, Pushing Me Away._

_Push, push, pushing me away.  
Push, push, pushing me away.  
Push, push, pushing me away.  
Push, push, pushing me away.  
Push, push, pushing me away.  
Push, push, pushing me away.  
Push, push, pushing me away._

_Pushing Me Away.  
Every last word every single thing you say.  
Pushing Me Away.  
Try to stop me now but it's already too late.  
Pushing Me Away.  
If you really don't care then say it to my face.  
Pushing Me Away.  
Push, Push, Pushing Me Away._

_Pushing Me Away."_

Shane really could still perform, I had never heard the song before and it made me angry and a little hurt for some reason.

After everyone's performances I was finishing off the night. Brown called me up and handed me the microphone.

"This song is one I wrote called 'La La Land'." I said simply before the music (from the cd I burnt earlier) started and I begun to sing.

_"I am confident  
__But I still have my moments  
__Baby, that's just me  
__I'm not a supermodel  
__I still eat McDonald's  
__Baby, that's just me__Well, some may say  
I ne__ed to be afraid  
__Of losing everything  
__Because of where I  
__Had my start  
__And where I made my name  
__Well, everything's the same  
__In the La La Land machine  
__Machine  
__  
__Who said  
__I can't wear my Converse  
__With my dress?  
__Well, baby, that's just me__Who said  
__I can't be single  
__And have to go out and mingle?  
__Baby, that's not me  
__No, no__Well, some may say  
__I need to be afraid  
__Of losing everything  
__Because of where I  
__Had my start  
__And where I made my name  
__Well, everything's the same  
__In the La La Land__Tell me, do you feel the way I feel?  
__'Cause nothing else is real  
__In the La La Land appeal  
__  
Some may say I need to be afraid  
__Of losing everything  
__Because of where I  
__Had my start  
__And where I made my name  
__Well, everything's the same  
__In the La La Land machine  
__Well, I'm not gonna change  
__In the La La Land machine  
__Well, I will stay the same  
__In the La La Land machine  
__Machine, machine__I won't change anything in my life  
__(I won't change anything in my life)  
__I'm staying myself tonight  
__(I'm staying myself tonight)"_

I made sure to not look at Shane the whole time I sung and when I finished, I left the hall and went out and leant against the building. I closed my eyes, wishing that'd I'd be back in my apartment when I opened them.

"That song is a bit hypocritical when you sing it now, isn't it?"

My eyes fluttered open to see the moon shining down on Shane Gray, who was standing right before me.

I went to walk off instantly, but he grabbed my elbow and spun me back around to face him.

I looked into his eyes with as much hate as I could muster and he let go of me.

"What do you mean hypocritical?" I scoffed.

"You aren't the same girl you are when you wrote that song, you're not the same girl who sung that song when we toured together." He retorted.

"Don't dare insinuate that you know me, you do not know me anymore."

"And that's my fault?" He laughed.

"I don't need you Shane; I never have and never will." I told him.

He studied my expression for a few seconds before speaking, "Brown sent me to come find you, he wants to make that announcement he was talking about earlier today."

"Whatever." I mumbled, walking back into the hall.

"Now that everyone is back in here I'd like to tell you all about a new class that I've decided to run this year. It's going to be a singing class focusing on duets." Brown begun, "And none other than Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray will be running it...together."

I think my jaw dropped to the floor.

.....

"Uncle Brown, you act like you have no idea that the two of us used to date." Shane tried to reason with him.

He had called us into his cabin after we had made a little bit of a scene in front of everyone.

"I am not teaching with him, singing with, doing anything with him." I declared, pointing at Shane.

"The two of you are professionals and should be able to do this." Brown told us, "That's final. Broken up or not, you two can sing an amazing duet together."

_"I'm nervous, I can't do this."_

_"You can, it's normal to feel this way before a concert, especially your first one." Shane assured me._

_"What if I fall, what if they hate me, what if they get up and leave?" I rambled._

_Shane brought his lips to mine, "They will love you, have fun. Remember, you'll be back out here tonight to sing our song."_

_I relaxed a little bit, "I haven't performed with you since Final Jam, asides from rehearsing a little."_

_"Which means tonight will be even more special. Plus, everyone loves our duet, it's still number one on the charts."_

"I'll see you two in the morning, I need some sleep." Brown told us, ushering us out of his cabin into the cold and dark night.

"Why am I here?" I moaned to myself.

"What, is it too dirty for you? Are there too many bugs?" He asked, feigning shock.

"For your information, I didn't want to come here Shane. I had no intentions in returning here ever again."

"Then why did you?"

"The label is making me! You know what made it worse? It got worse knowing that you'd be here because I never want to see you again!" I shouted at him.

"Well that's going to be hard as we have to teach a class together. Plus, that's not my fault that you've turned into a bloody diva!"

"I seem to recall a pop star being sent here last year and someone had to show him what it was like to be him again."

He laughed, "If only you had someone to show you what you used to be like."

"I don't need anyone to tell me what I used to be like; I'm fine as I am, I'm still me!"

"You just keep telling yourself that." He said, shaking his head and walking off, leaving me all alone once more.

.....

Waking up for classes so early the next morning was ridiculous. I skipped breakfast and went straight to my first voice lesson.

There in the front row was Tess Tyler with Caitlyn; the rest of the class was filled mostly with familiar faces.

"So you all know me, I'm Mitchie and I'm teaching you this summer." I said boringly.

After class Tess came up to me, "How are you? I haven't spoken to you since my mum's party and that was months ago."

I shrugged my shoulders, "Sorry, I have had a lot going on. Anyway, I have to get to my voice class, I'll see you later." With that, I left her standing there as I made my way to my next lesson.

By lunch time I was starving! I got my food directly from the kitchen and went back to eat in my cabin on my own so I could have some privacy. I really didn't want to sit and talk with any of the campers at this point in time.

After lunch I was supposed to have my duet class with Shane, there was really no way I was going to that class today though.

I decided to have a quick nap as I was a little tired from waking up so early.

Hopefully I could wake up back in my apartment to find that this had all been one terrible nightmare.

**Reviews equal love :)**


	4. Chapter 4

First and foremost I want to apologise for not updating the other night like I usually always do after dancing. I was driving to dancing and after stopping at a red light, a driver who wasn't paying attention rammed right up my ass.

So I felt like crap because I was hit and now I have to suffer for doing the right thing as my car has to get fixed now as I shouldn't really be driving it :(

So I was really freaked out that night and wasn't really with it. I ended up just having to go to bed as I was just feeling so stupid and lost. So please forgive me for not updating lol.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 4**

**Don't cry to me, if you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me, come find me, make up your mind.**

**Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence**

I woke up later that afternoon in the mood to write.

"Shit." I cursed out loud, realising I hadn't brought my guitar with me.

I grabbed my phone and went off in search of reception.

"I forgot my guitar." I complained to Christina ten minutes later, I had been able to get some reception near the mess hall by standing on the steps there.

"You forgot your guitar and you're at a music camp?" She asked me, clearly amused.

"Shut up, it's not funny. I had enough to worry about, like trying to fit everything into my suitcases."

"Well I suggest you just borrow a spare one, I take it they do have spare instruments there." She suggested.

"I'm not using some crappy, spare guitar," I said matter-of-factly, "Send me one of mine?"

"So let's get this straight...you want me to arrange for someone to drive three hours to Camp Rock and then have to drive three hours back just so you can use your own guitar that you forgot to pack?"

"Yes." I answered, simply.

She laughed, "Okay, I'll have it send to you right away. As I speak, I am texting your driver to go collect it from your apartment."

"You're such a bitch." I said spitefully.

"And you're a spoiled and self-centred bitch." She told me.

"Whatever." I groaned, hanging up on her.

I bit my bottom lip in thought; on the way here we had driven past a small town. I was positive that I saw a music store and it couldn't have been more than a forty minute walk away. I would walk there, buy a guitar and then find a taxi cab to get back here.

I quickly rushed back to my cabin and grabbed my handbag, shoving my wallet, phone and some lip-gloss in there. I was wearing a nice pair of flats today; it would be easy to walk forty minutes or so in them. Plus, I'd be burning calories in the process.

I walked in the direction of the main entrance, ignoring all the campers that were looking at me.

"Where are you going?" I heard a voice call from behind me once I reached the entrance.

I turned around to see Shane following me.

"None of your business, that's where." I snapped, before turning around and making my way out to the deserted main road.

"Are you planning on walking back home?" Shane asked me, following me.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to the nearest town to quickly buy something."

"Let me guess, you're having shopping withdrawals." He laughed to himself.

"Stop following me." I demanded, turning around to face him.

He stopped walking and then retreated back into the camp grounds.

I had won.

I carried on my way, walking along the side of the road. A couple of cars passed by me but I knew better than to hitch-hike, plus the cars weren't exactly what I was accustomed to.

A little over five minutes later an old black Chevy truck pulled up beside me. I ignored it and kept walking; it kept following me so I halted in my tracks and cracked it, "I don't need a lift!"

"Get in the car."

I saw it was Shane in the driver's seat of the old truck; he had opened up the passenger seat door for me.

"No." I refused, and kept on walking.

He followed me slowly again the passenger door still open, "Unless you want to walk almost for fifty minutes in the hot sun, you will get in the car."

"Fine." I groaned getting into the truck, putting the seatbelt on.

Shane began to drive down the road, "What do you want to buy?"

"None of your business," I answered pointedly, "It's hot; could you turn the air-conditioning on?"

"There isn't any air-conditioning."

"Is this even your car? What kind of person with money doesn't buy a car that has air-conditioning?"

"It's Uncle Brown's old car, he uses it when Camp Rock is running."

"So why did he let you take it?"

"I told him that you needed to get something from town. Plus, I didn't want you walking there, especially alone. You don't know what kind of people could be driving down this road, Mitchie."

"People would miss me if I was kidnapped." I mumbled, "I probably should have planned this out better."

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, you should have."

I crossed my arms across my chest and began drumming my fingers against my arm, "Why are you doing this for me?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I do care about you Mitchie."

.....

When we got to the town I figured I'd have to tell Shane what I needed, "Can we go to the music shop?" I asked him, not meeting his eyes, "I saw one a bit further down on the right on the drive to camp."

"I know the one." Shane nodded.

We pulled up in front of it a couple of minutes later, there were a few teenagers nearby who recognised us instantly.

"Shane! Mitchie!" They yelled out, coming straight over to us.

"Oh great." I sighed, Shane heard me and gave me a look.

He was the one who offered to take photos with them, meaning I had to plaster on a smile and look happy to be there.

As soon as we were done I walked into the music shop, it was quite tiny actually but did have a lot of guitars in it. I went over to look at a wall of Gibson acoustics as Shane walked into the store.

"Why are you looking at the guitars? Don't you just need stings or a capo or something?" Shane asked me confused.

"No, I forgot my guitar." I answered nonchalantly.

"You did what?" He asked in amazement.

"I forgot my guitar." I repeated myself, slightly irritated.

"How do you forget to bring a guitar when you are going to Camp Rock?" He asked me in disbelief.

"By not wanting to even go to Camp Rock in the first place as well as having a lot of my mind."

"Not my fault if you can't handle the business." He muttered, walking off to go look at a different wall of guitars.

"Jerk." I called out after him.

I ended up choosing a black acoustic plug-in guitar, it wasn't extremely pricey but it still was a pretty good guitar.

The old man who ran the store put it in a guitar case for me and I grabbed a nicer guitar strap, a capo and a bag of picks.

I used my credit card to pay and Shane came over and grabbed the guitar for me. The old man then handed me my receipt and Shane and I left the store.

"While we're here did you want to go get a bite to eat? There's a nice little diner just around the corner from here."

"Well I'm guessing there is no Starbucks here, so yeah."

Shane quickly locked my new guitar in the truck and began walking down the strip of shops. I followed him at a safe distance, not wanting to get close to him as I knew what his touch did to me.

_"Mitchie!"_

_"Yeah?" I asked. I was in my dressing room and it was almost the end of the tour. Meaning I only had a few shows left as the opening act for Connect 3._

_"I just found out some awesome news." Shane told me, coming into my dressing room._

_"What?" I asked curiously._

_"Guess what album has gone to number one on the charts on its first week out?"_

_"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief._

_He nodded his head, "You're number one; but more importantly, you're my number one every week, Princess."_

_I smiled at his nickname for me._

_He placed a hand on my cheek, sending a bolt of electricity through my body._

_"You deserve it, Mitchie." He whispered before leaning in to kiss me, making the fireworks go off._

We came across the little diner, something I definitely wouldn't have eaten in back home, and took a seat at a booth at the back of the diner.

"Did you want me to order you a shake to drink or something?" Shane offered.

"Do you know how many calories are in shakes?" I asked him incredulously.

He frowned at this and called over a waitress and ordered a shake for him and water for me.

"I'll burn it off when I have a run later on." He informed me when his shake came, as I eyed it in disgust.

We had dinner together, he ordered a burger and I ordered a salad. We didn't really talk much at all until we got into the conversation of our, oh so fabulous class together.

"So why didn't you show up to class today?" Shane asked me as he finished his burger.

"I wasn't feeling well." I lied.

"So let me get this straight, you were perfectly fine to go to your classes this morning yet you can't go to your one afternoon class. But then you are miraculously well enough to go off on a long walk to go buy a guitar?" He humoured me

"Maybe."

"Brown came to check up on us, I covered for you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, I know you don't want to do the class as much as I don't."

We left it at that and walked back to the truck in silence.

"Thanks for dinner, Shane." I said quietly as I reached out to open the passenger door.

Shane got there first, his hand brushing against mine as he opened it up for me. I felt the old feeling of electricity running through my veins but masked the shock in my face well.

.....

The following morning I woke up and went to my morning classes, I went and sat off on my own again for lunch. I didn't want to have to sit with everyone else and deal with them still.

After lunch I decided not to go to the duet class again. Instead I went out with my guitar and sat by the lake, hoping for some inspiration to write.

Nothing came to me though, I played a few chords together but nothing screamed Grammy-winning to me.

I sighed and gave up, placing my guitar down and lying down on my back to soak up the sun.

Just before dinner Shane found me still down by the lake, "Are you freaking kidding me?" He yelled at me.

"Relax, what's wrong with you?" I asked, getting up.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I tell you yesterday that I covered for you because you didn't come to class and what do you do? You don't even turn up the very next day!"

"What's the big deal?" I sighed, grabbing my guitar.

"The big deal is that Brown came again today and wants to speak with you and me right now."

"Whatever, let's go then." I rolled my eyes, trotting off in the direction of Brown's cabin.

Brown really didn't look too pleased when we got there, "Mitchie, explain." He demanded me.

"I don't need to explain myself." I defended myself.

"You are an instructor at my camp and when you don't attend your classes you will give me a reason as to why." He told me, irritated.

"I didn't sign up to do this."

"What happened to you Mitchie, what happened to that down-to-earth girl that came here last year?"

"That girl made a name for herself." I replied angrily.

Brown stared at me in shock, "Shane, you will escort you to class every day."

"What? Why should I be punished?" Shane questioned his uncle.

"You can blame Mitchie for that."

As soon as we got out of Brown's cabin Shane yelled at me again, "Because you were too busy tanning to come to class, I now have to chaperone you like a bloody babysitter!"

That reminded me, my spray-on tan was going to begin to fade soon. I wonder if that town had a salon.

"You're such a drama queen." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't bother talking to me." He said bitterly before walking off.

I wish that he would make up his mind already; one moment he loved me, the next he was breaking up with me. Now; one moment he was talking to me and then he wanted nothing to do with me.

**So hopefully you liked it and hopefully i'll have my car back as soon as possible. I miss it!**

**Fingers crossed ;)**

**xox**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to those who were concerned about me! It means a lot.

I have a lot of this story all ready written, I really can't stop writing this one haha.

So here is chapter 5 and I can't think of much to say other than a character named Abigail makes her debut ;)

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 5**

**And all the roads we have to walk along are winding. And all the lights that lead us there are blinding. There are many things that I, would like to say to you, but I don't know how.**

**Wonderwall - Oasis**

As arranged, Shane came to get me from my cabin after lunch the following day; he didn't say a word to me as we walked together to class.

I was wearing knee-high flat boots and they were getting dirtier after every step I took.

Shane kept rolling his eyes at me after every time I mumbled about my boots.

The whole class was waiting for us when we walked in; I shut the door behind me as he went to the front of the class.

"Hey guys, today we are finally joined by your other instructor." Shane said, sitting down at a chair at the front of the class.

I walked forward and stood up the front but at a safe distance from Shane.

"Did you want to introduce yourself?" Shane asked me after a moment.

"They already know me." I said matter-of-factly.

"This is Mitchie." Shane announced, rolling his eyes at me yet again.

I gave a small smile and sat down and let Shane take control of the class for the day, I really wasn't interested to sing with him, let alone in front of him.

Peggy, Tess and Ella were in the class and were watching me the majority of the time and weren't focusing on Shane. It felt to be paid attention to even when I wasn't the sole centre of attention.

"Mitchie would you like to sing something with me to show the class how duets work?"

"Not really, no. You seen to be going fine I just want to merely observe today."

As soon as class was over I got up and stormed out of there.

I couldn't handle Shane for one second longer, if he was going to be an arsehole to me then why should I have to be in the same room as him? Why should I have to be reduced to that?

I pulled out my cell phone and to my surprise, I had no reception. Again!

Shoving it back into my pocket, I looked up at the woods at the trees; there was no way in hell that I would try climbing one to be able to get internet coverage. I wanted to know what the gossip sites were saying about me.

I didn't want to go back to the mess hall where I called Christina a couple days beforehand as there would be campers there at this time of day and I really didn't want to talk to any of them.

I ended up walking the back way back to my cabin, behind the kitchen and that's when I thought of a new plan.

There was the giant garbage dumpster (which was extremely gross by the way) that was outside of the kitchen. If I could get up on the dumpster I'd surely be able to pull myself up onto the roof.

I went over to the dumpster and climbed up on the cleaner side...and when I say cleaner I mean cleaner than the other side. The whole thing was disgusting but I really needed reception!

As soon as I stood up on top of it, I wiped my hands on my jeans in an attempt to make them feel clean.

Next I reached up to the roof and managed to pull myself up onto it, although it did take a few attempts for me to get up there.

I felt so accomplished to be up on the roof of a building, what other female singing sensation would be able to do that?

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and sat down on the dirty roof.

Success! I had internet coverage!

I typed in my favourite gossip site and waited for it to load; it took a lot longer than usual obviously.

When it finally loaded it didn't take long to find a post about me.

'Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray dating again?' It was titled.

I rolled my eyes and read on.

'Singers Mitchie Torres and Shane Gray (of Connect 3) were seen out together two days ago close by to Camp Rock where they are both instructors for the summer. They arrived together in an old Chevy truck and were stopped by fans before entering a music store and purchasing a guitar. The two then had a meal together in a nearby diner before leaving together again. The two broke up approximately six months ago and neither gave a full explanation as of why. Could it be that the two are rekindling their love at the place they first met almost a year ago to the day?'

I laughed out loud to myself at the stupidity of the post before I heard footsteps nearby and a loud noise.

When everything was silent again I peaked over the edge where I had climbed up. The dumpster roof was now wide open as someone had obviously just thrown out some trash. How the hell was I supposed to get down now?

There was no way on earth that I was going to jump down into the dumpster onto bags of trash. That would just be disgusting and I'd have to shower for a year to feel clean again. If I jumped down from the rook I'd probably break my neck and die...okay so that was over exaggerating a little, but you catch my drift.

I contemplated calling Brown's cell phone as he always mysteriously seemed to have reception out here but decided against it. After he treated me yesterday why should I talk to him?

I stood there on the roof trying to figure out what to do for a good five minutes before I heard laughter from below me.

"Are you stuck?" They chuckled.

I looked down to see Shane standing there with a grin plastered on his face.

"No, I just felt like hanging out here for the rest of the day." I remarked, sarcastically.

"How and why are you up there?" He asked me amused.

"I needed internet coverage and I got up on the dumpster but someone came and opened it up."

"Well just jump down."

"Not in this lifetime." I said seriously.

"Well have fun." He told me, as he went to walk off.

"Shane, please." I whined, making him stop.

"What do you want me to do; round up some campers and get them to make a human pyramid so you can climb down?"

"That would be great but it sounds like you are being a jerk."

He chuckled again, "If you're wanting to come down, I'd suggest jumping-"

"Will you catch me?" I interrupted him.

"I'd suggest jumping into the dumpster." He finished.

"What if I miss and kill myself?"

He sighed, "Did you want me to go get your mum to help me close the lid on this?"

"No, I don't want to talk with her." I refused, even though she was in the building that I was on top of.

"Fine, how about I get in the dumpster and you can jump down? I'll be there to make sure you don't hurt yourself when you land."

"What other choice do I have?" I groaned.

I bit my bottom lip as Shane got into the dumpster and looked back up at me. He opened up his arms, indicating for me to jump down.

I closed my eyes shut and took a deep breath.

"Don't shut your eyes." Shane shouted, making me snap them open again, "You kind of need to see where you are going." He pointed out.

Before I knew it, I had jumped off and fell only the metre and a half into the dumpster and into Shane's arms. I landed sitting on a garbage bag and Shane pulled me up instantly.

"Gross." I whined, getting out of the dumpster and walking off immediately.

"Where are you going?" Shane yelled out to me.

"I'm going to have a half-hour shower!" I shouted back, not even turning around to look at him.

.....

I ended up having only a twenty minute shower, scrubbing my entire body and washing my hair in order to feel clean again.

"I'm going to be having nightmares about this." I mumbled to myself as I began straightening my hair.

As I left my cabin, I ended up running into Shane and Nate who were talking.

"Hi." Nate waved at me.

I decided to be polite and walked over to him and Shane, "Hi." I said plainly.

"Shane just told me about what happened," He laughed, "Did you end up telling her?" Nate asked his band-mate and best friend.

"End up telling me what?" I snapped.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell her." Nate laughed again, seeing my reaction.

I glared at Shane and his lips cracked into a smile.

"I don't know how to say this Mitchie...but my Uncle Brown has a ladder but you stopped me from walking off to get it so I didn't bother mentioning it."

_"I don't know how to say this Mitchie...but I have to go on tour in Europe next month." Shane told me gently as we were watching television together one night. I was sitting comfortably in his arms, where I belonged._

_I didn't know what to say at first._

_Cleary he'd be on tour without me this time which meant I wouldn't seem him for god knows how long._

_"How long?" I whispered._

_"A month." He breathed out._

_I closed my eyes, "Every couple faces obstacles in their relationships. This will just be one of ours."_

_"We will make it through because I love you so much...you do believe in our love right?" He questioned me cautiously._

_"You'd really doubt my feelings for you Shane?" I asked him seriously._

_"I don't know...It's just that, I feel like you are the one for me and that there won't ever be anyone else. I know life is unpredictable and everything but I really feel like it will be you and me forever, you're everything to me."_

_"I feel the same way; you're the only one for me." I assured him, "It will be hard though, being away from you for a month." I confessed._

_"I know it will...but we'll make it." He promised me, wrapping his arms around me tighter._

"It would have been easier just to go and get the bloody ladder." I yelled at him.

"But it was much more fun this way." Shane laughed at me before saying goodbye to me and walking off with Nate.

"Nice catching up with you too, Nate." I yelled out to him. He didn't even bother to turn around, "Arsehole." I cursed under my breath.

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket and had to walk around for five minutes before I could get one bar of reception.

"Your ex is an arsehole." I spoke into the phone as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Nice to talk to you too, Mitchie." The voice giggled, "Do you mean Danny?"

"No."

"Jake?"

"No."

"Chris?"

"No."

"Andy?"

"No! Let me finish woman!"

"Fine, who?" She asked, intrigued.

"Nate."

'Oh, what did he do?" She asked me interested.

"He barely spoke to me even though I haven't seen him forever. He said like one sentence and he was laughing at me, Abigail."

Abigail was my best friend, or well what a celebrity considered their best friend. She was the daughter of the owner of the record label and that's how we met. She always threw the best parties and went out with Nate around two years ago for about six months.

We always went shopping together and I met her first and foremost through the label owner, it wasn't until we started spending time together that I found out her and Nate used to date. Her dad bought her everything she wanted and more; that was probably the one thing I hated her for.

"Why was he laughing at you?" She asked curiously.

"I climbed on the roof of the kitchen to get internet coverage and couldn't get down."

Abigail began laughing hysterically at this and I couldn't make out what she was saying between her laughter.

"Some friend you are."

"How did you get down?" She asked once calming down.

"Shane helped me." I muttered.

"As in Gray?"

"Yes, that one."

"And?"

"And what?" I asked.

"Is he...shit, I'm sorry babe, I have to go. I have a hair appointment in five, catch you later."

She hung up before I could even say goodbye. She was completely into her looks, she really was a diva but I guess that's why I liked her. We had similar interests and would even sometimes do the silly pre-teen girl thing where you paint each other's nails.

That reminded me, I still hadn't re-painted my nails yet.

**Who do you hate more; Mitchie or Shane? ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

So I was going to update last night but was feeling really down about everything which is why I'm updating this morning (Australian time).

Most of you seemed to hate Mitchie more lol.

And to my Here We Go Again readers; I'm hoping to have a new chap up with the next couple of days :)

Anyways, here is chapter 6 of TIM.

Oh, and the actual song that Mitchie sings in this chapter is Got Dynamite and is sung by Demi Lovato.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 6**

**You tell me that you need me, then you go and cut me down, but wait. You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around and say; it's too late to apologise, it's too late.**

**Apologise – Timbaland Ft. One Republic**

I decided to actually go and eat dinner in the mess hall that night; I figured I would just sit at a table on my own.

I made my way in and most of the campers stared at me in shocked. To be honest, I was kind of surprised that I had come in here to eat tonight.

After grabbing a plate of food and a drink, I sat down at one of the only empty tables and began eating. Even celebrities got hungry after all.

"Mind if we sit here?"

I looked up to see Caitlyn standing before me with Nate, both of them holding a drink and a plate of food.

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's a free country."

They took that as a 'yes' and sat down.

"So how have you been?" Nate asked me.

"Well asides from you being rude to me yesterday...wait no, things were still bad before that."

"I'm sorry; we always used to mess around like that." Nate apologised.

I gave him a fake smile, "Which explains why you haven't called me since you know when."

"Mitchie, why do you have to make things difficult?" He sighed.

Caitlyn watched me curiously, waiting for a response. If she wanted one, I'd give her one.

"I don't know, but why did you have to sleep with Abigail when the two of you went out and then never tell Caitlyn that it happened?" I asked him, smirking.

Caitlyn's mouth dropped, "What?" She shrieked, causing everyone in the mess hall to look in our direction.

"She's my best friend, we tell each other everything." I informed them before standing up, grabbing my food in the process, and walking out of there.

I went to eat back at my cabin; I was seriously over Nate's shit.

He used to be my best guy friend in the entire world. Things had changed.

_"Mitchie." Nate whined as I began picking up clothes off the racks._

_"Come on Nate, this is fun." I tried reasoning with him._

_"Why didn't you get Caitlyn to come with you?"_

_"Because she's at the doctors, remember?" I laughed._

_"Oh yeah."_

_"Some boyfriend you are." I teased him, dumping a pile of clothes that I wanted to try on into his arms._

_He rolled his eyes, "I seriously don't get girls sometimes." He sighed._

_When we got back to his place the other night I played some Rock Band with him, he said I owed it to him because he went shopping with me._

_"I call the drums!" Nate yelled, grabbing the drumsticks._

_I laughed at him, he was so business-orientated when it came to the band but when the band wasn't in question (unless it was Rock Band) he was one of the funniest people that I knew._

_"Fine, I'll sing then." I giggled, grabbing the microphone as he turned the television on._

.....

The following day Caitlyn wasn't talking to Nate at all, I had heard that Caitlyn had walked out of the mess hall right after I had.

After class with her, she came up to me.

"Thanks for telling me, Mitchie." She said rather sadly.

I shrugged my shoulders, "Don't thank me, Abigail was the one who told me."

Once I got to my duet lesson, I remembered about what had happened the day before. I still did not find the incident with me on the roof amusing.

I pretty much ignored Shane for the entire lesson, walking straight out of there when it was over.

"Wait up!"

I turned around to see Shane jogging up to me, "I heard about what you said to Nate in front of Caitlyn yesterday. Caitlyn won't even speak to him."

"And that's my problem?" I asked.

"Yes, you didn't have to go around spreading lies." He told me angrily.

"It wasn't a lie." I defended myself.

"I know Nate, he is my best friend. He wouldn't break his purity vow, let alone break it and then lie about it."

"Well I know Abigail, she's my best friend."

"Please, she has slept with half of Hollywood practically." Shane laughed icily.

"You don't know shit." I spat at him.

He used to be the one person I trusted with my entire life and now I really wanted nothing to do with him because of how much he had hurt me.

I had loved him so much; I had loved him with my entire heart.

.....

Camp Fire Jam came at the end of the week and of course I had been asked to sing.

I contemplated what to sing for the night, it was Camp Fire Jam so I wouldn't something that would fit with that theme.

I decided to just go with one of my songs that the campers would be able to sing-along to and dance to.

I got changed into a dress and some heels and made my way to the stage where the camp fire was already lit.

"Tonight campers, we have Mitchie Torres opening our Camp Fire Jam." Brown announced me onto the stage.

I already had a microphone in my hand so I brought it up to my mouth as I walked on the stage, "Hey everyone," I began as the campers cheered for me, "This song is one off my first album, it isn't on the radio but I'm pretty sure you all know it as you'd all have my album, am I right?"

Most of the crowd back yelled back a 'yeah' so I continued on, "This song is called 'Got Dynamite'."

The music for the song began to play and I began to sing my song, perfectly as per usual.

_"I can't take your hand  
__And lead you to the water  
__I can't make you feel  
__What you don't feel but you know you wanna  
__Find out how to crack me  
__Log in and hack me_

_Underneath the surface  
__There so much you need to know  
__But you might feel like your drowning  
__And that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__You just might need dynamite  
__Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__Kick down my senseless defences  
__Tell me what your gonna do  
__I need you to light the fuse  
__Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__You just might need dynamite  
__Got dynamite?_

_I can't paint this picture  
__Just so you can hang it  
__I can't wait  
__For you to understand  
__If you just don't get it_

_Underneath the surface  
__There is so much you need to know  
__But you might feel like your drowning  
__And that's what I need to let go_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__You just might need dynamite  
__Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__Kick senseless my defences  
__Tell me what your gonna do  
__I need you to light the fuse  
__Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__You just might need dynamite_

_When the walls come crashing down  
__I hope your standing right in front of me  
__Where my past lies all around me  
__All you need to save me is to intervene  
__And make the walls come crashing down  
__I got dynamite_

_Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__You just might need dynamite  
__Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__Kick senseless my defences  
__Tell me what your gonna do  
__I need you to light the fuse  
__Tell me what you've got to break down the walls  
__You just might need dynamite  
__I got dynamite  
__I got dynamite"_

The campers were all on their feet by the end of it and I waved happily to them in response, "Thanks guys." I said into the microphone and walking off the stage where the first group of campers were ready to perform.

I spotted Shane watching from behind everyone else, so I waltzed up over to him with a huge smile plastered on my face.

"Beat that." I smirked at him before walking off.

He grabbed my arm gently a few seconds later, "Where are you going?" He asked, stopping me from leaving.

"Back to my cabin, I've performed already so now I'm leaving." I answered him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You do realise that this camp is not just about you."

"As if I'd even care if this camp was all about me, it's just a camp." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and left.

It wasn't like I was needed again at the Jam anyway and I sure in hell didn't need Shane Gray telling me what to do.

I could hear someone following me on my way back to my cabin and I had just the inkling on exactly who that person was.

"Leave me alone, Shane." I groaned, as I kept on walking.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that has happened here at camp."

I halted in my tracks and turned around, "It's too late for that Shane; I don't need an apology."

"Mitchie, look we are going to be here for another few weeks and it will be much easier if we at least try to get along."

I began walking back off to my cabin again, "Whatever, you better get back to the Jam. You have to perform after the campers." I yelled over my shoulder as I resided back to my only sanctuary, where I could be alone.

.....

I swear the air must have been getting to me out here, I realised after showering later that night that I still hadn't re-painted my nails.

I grabbed the black nail polish, that I had packed, out of my bag and begun painting my nails as I listened to some music.

It hadn't even been a whole week here yet and I was seriously contemplating throwing a humungous hissy fit to get me sent home. I knew Brown wouldn't care though as had dealt with a self-centred Shane last year.

I wasn't self-centred though; I mean, who else would want to be at some dirty, old camp?

It was a little over an hour later when Caitlyn came bursting into my cabin in a fit of rage.

"What the hell happened to you?" She screamed at me.

"What the hell are you doing in my cabin?" I demanded to know, standing up and placing my hands on my hips.

"So I finally spoke to Nate and I believe him when he says he didn't sleep with your...best friend." She forced out the last part.

"Well either he is lying or my best friend is." I said simply, emphasizing the word 'best'.

Caitlyn seemed a little taken aback at this but kept talking, "Well I know who I believe and one thing is for sure, it isn't you."

"Like I care." I laughed.

She shook her head, "I know I'm not good enough and everything for you anymore as you stopped making contact with me, but that just makes you the bitch in this situation." She said before leaving me alone once more.

I walked out the front of my cabin and watched her leave, "Thanks Caitlyn, come back and visit me soon." I yelled out, sarcastically.

I slammed the door behind me as I went back in my room and grabbed one of the magazines that I had brought with me.

I hadn't even been here a whole week and I was already getting shit from someone.

Correction; I was getting shit from a camper.

**Please let me know what you think.**

**Oh, and how awesome was Nick's performace at the Grammy Nominations?**

**Loved it.**

**:) **


	7. Chapter 7

I am doing a live chat as we speak.

Charlotte says keep it sexy.

Sarah says keep bleeding as my guitar attacked me before and I am bleeding lol.

Erika says Jasper Hale is the best.

Anyway, can't think of what else to say right now lol. Sarah has to go to sleep so updating now! So I blame her if there are typos I didn't see when editing :P

lol

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 7**

**Where were you, when everything was falling apart? All my days were spent by the telephone that never rang and all I needed was a call that never came.**

**You Found Me – The Fray**

Thankfully the following day I didn't have to get up early in the morning as it was Saturday. I was already over being at this place for the week.

I simply decided to lay in the bed for at least twenty minutes before finally getting up and getting ready.

I was actually hungry considering it was practically lunchtime, so I went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Well hello Mitchie; I've seen you what, twice since you've been here?" My mum asked me in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry; adjusting to this place is hard." I admitted, "I'm hungry anyway, can you make me something."

"I'm making lunch now." She told me.

"I can see that, but I skipped breakfast and I really feel like it today."

"Well you know how to put bread in a toaster don't you?"

"Well yeah, but can't you do it for me?" I asked her.

She gave me a look and laughed, "You are eighteen, Mitchie. You aren't a baby."

I rolled my eyes and ended up grabbing some bread, and going over to the toaster to make it myself.

"I haven't really had a chance to ask you lately but how have you been handling everything?" She asked me as I waited for my bread to turn into toast.

"I've been fine."I replied simply.

"If you want to talk about your-"

I cut her off, not wanting her to bring it up, "I'm fine." I assured her.

"Maybe you should see a therapist like I was." She suggested.

"No mum, I'm fine." I said sternly as my toast popped up.

I didn't bother grabbing a plate or putting any spreads on it, I said a quick goodbye and ate my toast as I walked around to the other side of the mess hall to sit on the steps to eat.

My cell phone began ringing which surprised me, "Hello." I answered, desperately needing to speak to someone from the outside world. These people were going to send me nuts!

"Hey Mitchie, its Christina." She greeted me.

"What's up?" I asked her; annoyed that it wasn't one of my friends trying to call me.

"Well I have a photo shoot and interview lined up for you with Pop Informer Magazine."

"Does that mean I get to leave this place to do it?" I asked happily.

"No, it will be at Camp Rock. They want it to be about how you were discovered there and how you've gone back to help share your love of music with others."

"We both know that's not why I came back."

"I know, but that's the story we are sticking too. I'm coming there too; I'll get there before them to brief you on what to say."

"When is it?" I asked her, shoving the last piece of toast in my mouth.

"Monday, after your last class. Brown already knows."

I think I almost choked on my food, "After class? How will I get ready?"

"Don't worry; I'll bring some clothes down for you and you will have time to get ready after class. They want a natural photo shoot so don't go too over-the-top with your hair and makeup." She instructed me.

"Yes, mum." I moaned; I loved it when they had stylists to do my hair and makeup for me. Natural was something I didn't really do anymore.

"Speaking of mums, have you been talking to yours?"

"Yes, I just saw her then actually. I went to the kitchen to get some food."

"That's good." I could tell she was smiling at this.

"Anyway, I'm going to go. What time will you be here tomorrow?"

"One." She answered me.

"See you then." I said simply, before hanging up.

I contemplated calling Abigail whilst I had reception but decided not to, she'd probably just brag about a party she went to the night before.

I got up and decided to walk down to the lake; I saw Jason and Ella sitting around talking.

"I wanted to Shane to make me a birdhouse last year but he didn't make me one." He pouted.

"We should totally make one!" Ella exclaimed.

"You do realise that this is a music came and not an arts and crafts camp right?" I asked smugly.

They both turned their heads to notice me there and for some reason both of the air-heads both smiled at me.

"Mitchie, I haven't spoken to you at all since I've been here. I haven't really seen you around." Jason told me, standing up and coming over to me, with Ella hot at his heels.

"That's my fault how?" I asked, disgruntled.

Ella seemed a little upset because of this but I didn't care.

"Mitchie, I know I'm a goofball and you are all serious now...but I'd still like to try and be friends." He smiled at me.

He held out his hand for me to shake.

I ended up shake it, "Fine, we can be friends still." I rolled my eyes.

Jason did always look out for me.

_"Mitchie, what's wrong?" He gasped, seeing me crying on the floor._

_I had been on the internet and read things that people were saying about me, things that weren't very nice at all._

_"Your fans hate me because I'm going out with Shane." I cried, sitting up, "They are calling me an untalented slut who won't make it in the industry."_

_He came and sat down next to me and pulled me into a hug, "Mitchie, you're my friend and as your friend I will be completely honest with you. You are extremely talented and you so are not a slut."_

_I let out a small laugh, Jason was hardly ever serious._

_"Most of these girls are just jealous of you because you are with Shane and can actually sing."_

_"Maybe what some of them are saying is true though, maybe I wouldn't be able to make it on my own singing without Shane and you guys."_

_"Mitchie, I think you could kick all of our butts at singing." He laughed._

_"I guess I shouldn't let stuff like that get to me." I mumbled, wiping the tears out of my eyes._

_"There will always be haters, Mitchie but there will always be more people who love you. It's what makes this all worth the while."_

_I let out a smile, "You're right. Where's Shane anyway?"_

_"I don't know. He's probably out at Starbucks; you know what he's like." Jason answered me._

_At this Shane came into the room with a Starbucks in his hand._

_"We know him to well." Jason laughed before standing up and pulling me up with him._

_"Your girl needs you." He explained before saying a goodbye and leaving._

_"What's up, Princess?" He asked me concerned. He knew that I had been crying._

_"I've just been letting things that people say about me on the internet, get to me. I'm just a little bit insecure." I admitted._

_He set his drink down and wrapped an arm about me, "You're the one on the sold-out tour right now. They are jealous of you, Mitchie. You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard ad plus you are going out with one of the hottest guys alive."_

_I laughed at him, "Whatever you say, Shane."_

_He kissed the top of my head, "I love you, Mitchie."_

"Look, we can have lunch or something together one day?" I offered him.

He let out a small smile, "I'd like that."

"Just don't waste your time trying to make a birdhouse here Jason when this camp clearly doesn't have any arts and crafts activities."

"Fine." He reluctantly agreed.

"I'll see you two later." I said, turning around and leaving in the direction I had come from.

.....

By Monday I was becoming anxious, I really didn't know how I was going to be able to pull off getting ready so quickly. I had put on the make-up I wanted specifically for the interview already but had yet to curl my hair like I wanted to.

I really just considered skipping my duet class but I knew both Shane and Brown would be extremely pissed off if I were to do so.

Christina would be due to arrive around the time my duet class finished and then Pop informer Magazine would be here around an hour later.

I wasn't paying attention during the class, allowing Shane to take control of it as per usual.

This allowed me to think about the interview. Usually I did at least one or two interviews a week, I hadn't done one since a few days before Camp Rock begun. It was pretty much the longest I had gone without having an interview in the past few months or so.

Pop Informer Magazine had interviewed me a number of times of course, they were alright but their normal interviewer thought she was so amazing to be talking to celebrities such as myself.

"Why the hell is she teaching anyway?" One girl snickered to her friend just before the class was due to finish.

"What was that?" I asked her rather loudly, resulting in everyone else being quiet.

"Nothing." She answered immediately.

"It didn't sound like nothing, it sounded like someone was questioning why I'm here as an instructor. What's your name?"

"Holly." She answered me.

"Well Holly, can you please tell me as to why you are questioning why I am here?"

"Well..." she looked around the classroom, as if searching for an answer, "You are a famous singer and should be touring."

"That's not what you meant. I respect people who tell the truth a lot more you know." I admitted.

"Well," she took a deep breath, "You didn't win Final Jam last year yet you're back as an instructor."

I laughed and folded my arms over my chest, "Doesn't that tell you something?" I asked her, "I didn't need to win, look where I am. I'm the one whose album went number one for eight consecutive weeks, I'm the one with the multi-platinum album and who went on a sold-out tour a month after last year's Camp Rock. I've accomplished all this and I'm not even the one who won Final Jam." I said smugly, flicking some hair over my shoulder, "The other reason I'm not a camper is because I would own Final Jam if I was allowed to compete."

I looked over to see Peggy on the verge of tears. Shit, why did she have to cry? It wasn't like I was attacking her personally; I was proving a point to some stupid little camper.

"Mitchie, can I please talk to you outside?

I rolled my eyes, "What are you, my father?"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Fine." I gave in and headed out the classroom.

"You cannot talk to the campers like that." He said in disbelief once we were both outside.

"Well it looks like I can because I just did. I'm not talking shit from some stupid little bitch."

"How about Peggy? The girl you used to be friends with."

"What about her?"

"I don't know if you noticed but she looked pretty upset."

"Oh well, it's no big deal. It's not like I was directly paying her out." I defended myself.

"I think you should at least apologise to her, Mitchie."

"I don't think you should tell me what to do, Shane. Plus, she will be fine, she will get over it."

"You are impossible! Why don't you just go get ready for that stupid interview thing that you didn't shut up telling everyone about yesterday? I'll finish the class."

"Fine by me."

"Don't forget to do your makeup!" He shouted out to me as I stormed off to get ready.

I ignored him; I knew he was just trying to get to me.

We both knew that my makeup was already perfect.

**I admit it, I laughed at the last line lol. I'm a loser :P**

**I'm 35 reviews away from 200. Think you can get me there? :)**

**Love you all xox**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!

So I'm updating this one again before HWGA. I was asked the reason why I usually update this one before HWGA. It is simply because I have more of this story written and I am trying to have a few chapters prepared for HWGA before I update it (which will probably be Sunday as I have a busy weekend).

So this chapter brings the interview, I wonder what will go down? ;)

Also, Jade is amazing.

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 8**

**And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called and then you feel so low, you can't feel nothing at all. And you flashback to when he said forever and always. **

**Forever and Always – Taylor Swift**

I ended up curling my hair and changing into another outfit. I'd decide whether or not to change into what Christina was bringing for me when I saw it.

She came into my cabin as I finished curling my hair, "Going all out I see?" She asked, placing a nice summer dress I had never worn on my bed with a pair of ballet flats.

"Why didn't I bring this?" I squealed, grabbing it and going into the bathroom to get changed instantly.

"Hello to you too." She called out to me.

"Hi." I shouted back, rolling my eyes.

I quickly got changed and ended up fixing up my make up just a little bit.

She was sitting on my bed as I came out, "So are you having fun?" She asked me smiling.

I had to suppress a laugh, "Totally." I remarked sarcastically.

"This place seems cute and your cabin seems quite cosy." She pointed out.

"This cabin in seriously a downgrade, the only good thing is that it's better than the camper's cabins."

"Mitchie, you do realise you were a camper last year right?"

"Of course, but I was naive back then and I let people walk all over me."

"Let's just get through this interview okay? Just stick with the story of why you are here, the story that the media knows. Act like you are happy to be back here so you can share your love of music with others. The label wanted you to take a break but you are extremely excited to be going on tour after camp."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know how to answer most questions to make myself and the label look good. They always ask me about guys that I might be dating and I always shut down those rumours."

"What if they ask about you know who?"

"I'll shrug it off." I answered simply, knowing who she was talking about.

"What if they ask about the chance of 'Smitchie' reuniting?"

I laughed at the couple name that the public had given Shane and me, "I definitely will have something to say about that." I told her.

"Just don't say anything bad about him, if they ask about the breakup, answer as positively as you can. You know he got a lot of bad press when you first broke up." She reminded me.

"He deserved it." I mumbled to myself.

"Come on," she said getting up, "Pop Informer Magazine is here already, they got here early and began setting up when I got here."

"Where are we doing the photo shoot?" I asked her, grabbing some lip-gloss and my cell phone.

"Down by the lake." She replied, standing up and grabbing her hand bag.

"Great, just great."

We made our way down together and I was greeted by an interviewer I didn't recognise (thank god). I hoped they wouldn't be as annoying as the old one.

"Hi Mitchie, I'm Charlie." She greeted me. She was at least in her early thirties and had dark hair and olive skin. She was and average height and weight and seemed to be one of those constantly happy people.

"Hi." I replied, pushing some hair out of my face. It was a bit windy today, at least that would work to my advantage for the photo shoot.

"So we are going to start with the photo shoot and then move into one of the class rooms for the interview. Is that alright?"

"Fine by me." I answered honestly, that way my curls wouldn't drop at all if my photos were taken straight away.

The cameras and equipment were already set up and the photographer shook my hand before we begun. The photo shoot took around twenty minutes and a crowd of campers had come to watch so I showed off just a little.

Soon enough, it was time for the interview and Charlie and I went into the classroom where Shane and I held our duet lesson. Christina came with us just to make sure she could save me if I said something stupid.

I sat down in a chair and she pulled on up in front of me and switched on a voice recorder on her phone to record the interview.

"So Mitchie, how do you feel about being back at Camp Rock?"

"It's great to be back, the atmosphere is just amazing here." I replied smoothly. God, was I good or what?

We carried on for the next ten minutes or so until she made me have to talk about Shane.

"So what classes are you teaching?"

I bit my bottom lip slightly before replying, "I'm doing a couple of voice lessons as well as a duet lesson with another instructor."

"Which instructor?"

I glanced over at Christina discreetly; she gave me a small smile, signalling me to go on.

"Shane." I replied.

"As in Gray?"

I nodded.

"As in your ex?"

"Yes." I replied a little annoyed. How many bloody Shane Grays were there anyway?

"I knew he was here but didn't think you'd be teaching together."

"We didn't expect it either, to be honest."

"How are the two of you now? It's been a while since the breakup, is there a chance for the two of you to get back together while you're here? It is where you first met after all."

"To be honest, I don't think we will. We have been getting along fine here this past week," I lied, "But as of this moment in time I don't think we will ever be more than just what we are now, which is friends."

"So you don't hold any grudges against him for breaking up with you then?"

_"Shane, what are you doing here?" I asked him is disbelief, throwing my arms around him tightly._

_We were on a short break from our tour and I thought Shane was with Nate and Jason shooting a music video in Texas for the weekend and would spend the next few days doing promotional work. That's why I was surprised to find him at my front door that Sunday night._

_"I missed you, I've gone from seeing you everyday to not seeing you for half a week."He told me pulling back from the hug, "Can I come in?"_

_"Like you even have to ask." I laughed, grabbing his hand and leading him inside, "It's my mom and dad's anniversary, so they left me to fend for myself for the night meaning I had to cook. Did you want some?"I offered._

_"You know I love your cooking but I already have eaten." He told me, placing a hand on my cheek and kissing me sweetly._

_"So how long can you stay for?" I asked, not knowing if I really wanted to know the answer._

_"Only a few hours, but it is worth it." _

_I smiled widely at him._

_"I love your smile, you know?" He asked me, smiling himself._

_"You tell me that often." I giggled, sitting down on the couch. I had been halfway through a movie when Shane knocked on the door._

_He sat down next to me and wrapped an around my shoulder so I could lean on him comfortably._

_"What are you watching?"_

_"The Notebook, I can turn it off if you want me to."_

_"No, leave it on. I'll finish watching it with you." He told me, reaching for the remote to turn the movie off of pause._

_I ended up putting it back to the start so Shane could watch the whole thing to understand what was happening._

_"What did you think?" I asked when it was over. I had seen it at least twenty times before; it was a favourite of mine._

_"For a chick flick I actually rather enjoyed it." He admitted._

_I grinned, "Who knew you could be such a girl." I teased him, looking up at him as I was still in his arms._

_He leant down slowly and I closed my eyes waiting for his kiss, however he paused a few centimetres away from my lips._

_"Mitchie?" He whispered._

_I opened my eyes to see his eyes staring right into mine._

_"Yeah?" I whispered back."I love you."_

_I smiled at this, "I love you too, Shane." I replied instantly._

_He smiled back and kissed me as if would be the last time that he could ever kiss me._

_He pulled away breathlessly a moment later and rested his forehead against mine, "That's the main reason I came to see you, I realised that I love you." He confessed._

_"I've loved you for a while." I admitted._

_He pulled away and kissed my forehead gently, "I love you Mitchie, you and me aren't just a short-term thing. I want to be with you for as long as I live; I promise to love you, forever and always." _

_"You have no idea how happy you've made me." I told him honestly._

_He smiled at me and proceeded to kiss me again._

"No, he and I are completely fine." I lied again.

"So tell me a bit about your classes." She prodded me.

"Well-" I begun but was cut off by the classroom door opening.

It was just what I needed; Shane interrupting my interview.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He apologised, "I left my cell phone in here last class, I'll just grab it and go." He said, going over to the front of the room quickly and grabbing his phone.

"Why don't you stay and come a bit of a chat with us?" Charlie asked him, indicating for him to pull up a seat.

I turned around and gave him a warning look that basically told him to 'piss off'.

He registered my expression for a couple seconds before breaking out into a smile, "Sure, why not."

I mentally screamed before turning back around to face Charlie with a forced smile on my face.

"So Shane, what's like being back here with Mitchie and teaching with her no less?"

I gave Christina a panicked look and she seemed a bit alarmed at the question. We had no idea how Shane would respond to it.

I for one didn't care if Shane told the truth, I cared that he was taking over my interview!

"It's great; it's good to reconnect with her." He answered Charlie.

Christina breathed out heavily in relief and I looked at Shane who gave me a lop-sided smile.

Charlie asked Shane a few more questions before coming back to me and then finishing the interview a few minutes later.

I quickly pulled Shane aside as Christina went to thank Charlie properly on my behalf.

"Why did you do that for me?" I questioned him.

"What I can't do something nice for you?"

"Don't counter my question by asking me one." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me, "I'm not going to be a dick and give you bad press, Mitchie. Even if you did give me bad press earlier this year." He said in a hushed tone.

"Don't act like you're five years old."

"That's rich, coming from you." He chuckled, clearly amused, "Nice meeting you, Charlie." He called out to her.

"You too." She replied.

Shane then left me there alone so I returned back to my cabin and waited for Christina to come back and find me when she decided to pay me some attention.

When she finally returned fifteen minutes later I had already gotten changed into a more comfortable outfit.

"I am going to go." She told me.

"Take me with you?" I asked her.

"Yeah, sure." She laughed.

"Come on." I begged her. She must have known I was desperate as I never begged, ever.

"Come on Mitchie, you can do this. I'll see you at Final Jam." She waited for a few seconds for me to say something.

"Whatever." I mumbled walking back into my bathroom.

I just wanted to leave this place already.

**Do you want Mitchie to leave as well? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

So here is the new chapter of TIM.

I didn't have intentions of updating tonight but then was told to on Twitter so I did lol.

The songs sung in this chapters are Keep It Real by the Jonas Brothers and You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi. Both awesome songs ;)

When will Mitchie ever stop being a bitch? Lol.

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 9**

**Since you've been gone, I can breathe for the first time. I'm so movin' on, yeah, yeah. Thanks to you, now I get what I want; since you've been gone.**

**Since You've Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson**

I carried on my classes the following day seriously bored and lacking enthusiasm. The only highlights were when campers were asking me all about my photo shoot and interview and told me how 'beautiful' and how 'amazing' I had looked.

I kind of forgot why I had wanted to come to this place so much, sure I loved music but what was so great about this place?

I had been bitten by countless bugs already and I couldn't exactly use any of the heels that I had brought with me. Plus my spray-tan had completely faded, leaving me so pale that even that actress from Twilight would laugh. Then again, she wasn't much in the looks department anyway.

When I got to my duet class Shane wasn't there for once, guess who wasn't so perfect after all?

"Okay class, I guess I have to start things off today." I groaned, standing up, "I want you to all pick a partner and choose a song to work on. I want you all to perform it in front of the class by this time next week. We'll just say this is my own little project for you all."

Shane rushed into the class five minutes later as I sat there filing my nails whilst reading a magazine. This article on me really didn't do much justice to be honest.

"I'm sorry I was late, I was talking to my uncle," he paused, "You are reading a magazine in class?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I hope Pop Informer do a better job than this though."

"So you've left the class to do whatever they like?"

"No," I replied, closing my magazine, "I set them out something to do." I said, waving out my hand at the two campers in front of me whose names I did not know.

"What would that be?"

"I told them to get with a partner and come up with a duet to show us all this time next week. Then we can criticise them and blah, blah, blah." I explained, disinterested.

"Fine, but we have to at least help them on the way."

"Whatever." I sighed.

.....

Pyjama Jam finally came around at the end of the week. I couldn't believe that I had actually attended all my classes.

What was I? Was I still that same old goody-two-shoes from high school?

Even though it was Pyjama Jam, I didn't bother putting any on. I didn't want campers seeing me in them.

I was only slightly late for the beginning of the Jam, Brown had already made a speech and was stepping offstage as Connect 3 stepped on stage with their band.

"This is what I get for actually turning up to something on time." I muttered to myself.

This was the same cabin than Pyjama jam was in last year, I swore it was almost smaller than my own cabin.

"Okay guys, this is a song we wrote about living our dream. We may be famous but we really are normal guys." Nate began.

"It's rare to find celebrities that can deal with fame and don't let it go to their head." Shane said seriously, looking directly at me.

I think my mouth almost dropped to the floor. I was going to kill him, who did he think he was, putting me down like that?

I sunk back against the wall as the campers all in front of me began clapping as Connect 3 started to play their song, not even noticing that I had entered the room (or cabin, whichever).

_"Dream of a day  
__When the songs that you play  
__Are blasting through the speakers in your car  
__And it comes in a flash  
__And you hear the crowd  
__Screaming out your name for the encore_

_Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?_

_Hold on tight  
__Don't you dare let go  
__Now's the time  
__Let the whole world know  
__You can shine bright  
__But still keep it real_

_Who could know  
__That you'd be on the road  
__Selling out the tickets to your show?  
__When you're home  
__You're still the one  
__You were before you left to go on tour_

_Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?  
__  
Hold on tight  
__Don't you dare let go  
__Now's the time  
__Let the whole world know  
__You can shine bright  
__But still keep it real  
__Did ever think your dreams  
__(Would become a reality?)  
__All you did was just believe_

_Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?  
__Yeah  
__Livin' life, life in the fast lane  
__Not that bad  
__No, we can't complain  
__Who's to say  
__That we won't keep it real?  
__  
__Hold on tight  
__Don't you dare let go  
__Now's the time  
__Let the whole world know  
__You can shine bright  
__But still keep it real"_ Shane finished, looking at me again.

I walked outside the cabin at this and marched straight back to my cabin. I was going to sing a nice fun song for everyone but now I would do one just to get back at Shane.

I would give a performance that he would remember, it would be epic.

I quickly grabbed my laptop, finding the instrumental version of song I wanted and burnt it to a disc. It wasn't even one of my own songs but I knew I could pull it off easily.

I went back to the Jam and watched the final few performances before I was called up on stage by Brown to end the night.

"I have decided to change the song I'm performing here tonight; I have chosen to cover a song instead." I announced once Brown handed me a microphone and I gave him my disc. "Let's just say, that it only takes one person to give you a whole new outlook on love." I smirked, looking at Shane who was standing at the side with Jason.

_"Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
Darling, you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven, then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

_Whoa, you're a loaded gun  
There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name"_

I sang, looking coldly at Shane, moving along to the music.

_"You paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school girl's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_You're a loaded gun  
Whoa, there's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name  
You give love a bad name"_

I began clapping to the instrumental break, getting the campers to do so too.

_"Oh, shot through the heart  
And you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name  
__You give love  
__You give love  
__A bad name  
__You give love  
__You give love  
__A bad name"_ I finished on my knees.

Everyone one was going wild. The classics always went well with crowds.

Shane looked absolutely mortified though, his mouth was wide open and I gave him a face that clearly said 'top that'.

It was safe to say that my performance was the best of the night.

I took my bow and said 'thanks' before stepping down off the stage, shoving the microphone into Brown's awaiting hand.

He called the night to an end and Shane was the first one out of the cabin, practically bolting out of there.

It felt good to know that I did that him; when I wanted revenge, I made sure that it hurt.

I quickly rushed out after him, pushing past a few campers in the process to see him walking off in the direction of his cabin.

"Shane!" I called out after him; the satisfaction evident in my voice.

I had learnt to live without him after all this time, why not rub it in his face?

_"Can you confirm some rumours for us then?" The radio host asked me, it was the first interview I had done since Shane broke up with me._

_I knew exactly where this was going, "Sure."_

_"There have been rumours these past few weeks that you and Shane decided to end things. Plus you two have not been seen together in a while, can you shed some light on this for us all?"_

_It still pained me inside, it still hurt. I felt incomplete without him; I didn't really know how I was functioning. I didn't even leave the hotel room for that first week; I was a complete and utter mess._

_I still couldn't believe that he was really gone._

_I put on a fake smile for the radio host and managed not to tear up, "To be completely honest...yes. Shane Gray and I are over."_

_It killed me to say it, but everyone had a right to know._

_"What happened?" He asked me. I bet right now ratings were sky-rocketing._

_"He ended things with me, he changed his mind." I replied, summoning up everything that I had in me to not cry._

_"He changed his mind?"_

_I nodded, "Yeah...I guess saying you love someone more than anything on the planet actually means nothing."_

_"Have you spoken to him?"_

_"No, he won't even pick up his cell." I answered him; I really didn't care what he thought of Shane. _

_I didn't even care if this interview made his fans think less off him._

_I didn't care that I was putting him down in front of every person who was listening._

"Thanks for the personal attack." He said rather sarcastically as I caught up to him.

"I thought you might, just like the one you shot at me." I reminded him.

He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "Why do you feel the need to prove to everyone that you're better than them and especially me? We are both successful artists remember?"

"We both also know who is becoming insanely more popular than the other as well?" I remarked.

"Why do you have to make things so difficult?" He asked me, venom in his voice.

"Why do you have to come back into my life when I've moved on?" I asked, aggravated.

"You were sent here because you are a bitch; you are the one who walked right back into my life."

"You know what, how about I leave then?"

"That would be awesome but we both know you won't get to leave here. I was in that position last year."

"I always get what I want." I said bitterly through clenched teeth.

"Not this time, Princess." He said coldly, before walking off.

I really couldn't handle him and I definitely couldn't handle him calling me in 'Princess' in such a derisive way.

"I hate you!" I yelled out after him.

I may have been lying but I certainly did not need him in my life. I was over him; he was my past, my history.

I had learned to breathe without him.

**Why do you think Shane and Mitchie broke up?**

**Also let me know what you thought of the chapter ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

I was going to update this two days ago but no, fanfiction decides to not work for me :(

But it is all good now, here is the new chapter.

OMG! Kevin Jonas is now married! I am so incredibly happy for him and Danielle, I wish them all the luck for the future. They really deserve all the hapiness in the world.

For the person who asked, the song in the last chapter that Mitchie sung was You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi ;)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 10**

**'Cause I'll be there I the back of your mind, from the day we met 'til you were making me cry. And it's just too bad, you've already had the best days, the best days of your life.**

**Best Days Of Your Life – Kellie Pickler **

Monday's duet class was when the camper's would perform their duets for us. I wasn't overly excited or anything even though I was the ones who gave them the task.

"Let's get this show on the road." I announced walking in the room.

Couple after couple sang a song and I cringed at most of them.

Most campers decided to sing with a friend instead of trying to find someone whose voice went with their own.

"Guys, if you are simply going to sing with a friend because you are comfortable with them, you need to work harder to make your voices clash better."

Most looked disappointed, I admit that they had been trying but they really needed to try harder.

"Each person is supposed to complement each other and make onlookers feel amazed at your chemistry. I know some of you saw Shane and me on tour, we got a dozen of awards for our duet."

"If you think you are so much better than them, show them how it's done Mitchie." He instructed me, grabbing his guitar and sitting down. "Everyone, Mitchie and I are going to sing you 'This Is Me'." He announced.

I shook my head, "Shane, no."

He didn't listen to my objection and began playing his guitar, playing a tune I hadn't heard in so long.

The whole class was watching me, curious as to what I was going to do.

Shane played the intro at least five times before I finally just walked out of the room, not looking back.

I ran as fast I could down to the lake and ended up sitting on the docks.

I just couldn't do it, I couldn't sing it and I didn't know why.

It was a stupid song anyway, I had written it so long ago.

I didn't realise how upset I was until Shane found me a few minutes later.

"What was that? It's not like you to not be able to sing in front of a crowd." He commented, sitting down calmly next to me.

"You put me on the spot, I just couldn't do it." I admitted.

My phone began ringing before Shane could even respond and I hurriedly answered it, thanking god I had reception.

"Hello." I answered happily, I didn't care who it was I was just so happy that it was someone from the outside world.

"Hey, girl. You weren't kidding about the crappy reception; I've been trying you for ages." I heard Abigail laugh her ear-piercing laugh.

I stood up and walked back towards the beginning of the docks, worried that if I went any further that I'd lose reception.

"This place sucks, babe. I swear that if I never had to come back here again that it would be too soon."

"Sounds like shit."

"It is," I affirmed, "Not one person here is mildly interested, most the campers lack talent and are simply trying to be nice to me because I am me."

She laughed, "Sound fun."

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see, "You should come get me away from this little whole in the ground."

"My dad seems pretty set on keeping you there, he think it'll help get your head out of the clouds, whatever that means. Just think, as soon as you get home I will be there with a fabulous party waiting for you."

"Thanks, I guess I better go though."

"Have fun." She told me.

"Oh yeah, my idea of fun is teaching these losers and being stuck with people I don't want to be around."

She snickered at this and I saw Shane get to his feet, anger plastered all over his face. He went to walk past him but I shoved my hand against his chest, my phone still in my hand, to stop him going.

"Aren't you going to hang up?" He asked tonelessly, before trying to get pass me.

I instantly wrapped both my hands around his wrists, "What the hell is up with you now?" I demanded to know. I was sick of him being so bloody hot and cold all the time.

"What's wrong with me? I was right there listening to everything you said, Mitchie. You are so insensitive and bitchy."

"Oh, so I'm a bitch all of a sudden?" I asked as he pulled his wrists out of my grip.

"No, you've been one this whole time." He answered me, harshly.

"Well you're an arsehole." I retorted, storming off back to my cabin.

I didn't get how he could treat me like this, especially after the history we had together. I gave him the best time of his life, he told me that. He told me he had never been happier than when he was with me.

_"Why won't he answer my calls?" I asked Sierra, sadly. It was the end of the school day and I was due to leave on tour with Connect 3 the next week._

_I had tried to call Shane a few times now and he wasn't answering me._

_"Maybe, he is rehearsing." Sierra replied, closing her locker._

_I shook my head, "No, we are supposed to have a rehearsal tonight and I'll meet him there."_

_"I'm sure he is just busy, Mitch." She assured me as we headed towards the exit._

_Many of my classmates had decided to start talking to me since they found out I was seeing Shane. I didn't care though because I knew who my real friends were._

_I shoved my cell phone in my pocket and walked outside with Sierra. Let's just say I was extremely surprised to find Shane waiting for me, leaning on the hood of his convertible. _

_I felt my mouth drop open, I was amazed._

_"I'll see you tomorrow." Sierra said to me as Shane through a wink in my direction._

_I quickly ran over into his arms, desperately needing his lips on mine to feel complete._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked after pulling away. I didn't even care that my class mates were taking photos of us, obviously to send into gossip sites._

_"Well we have rehearsal in a few hours; I thought we could spend time together beforehand. You are after all my favourite person to spend time with." He smiled that charming smile of his._

_"Really?"_

_He nodded, grabbing my school bag off me, "I have never been happier in my life, you have seriously taken over my brain." He laughed._

_He was so amazing to pick me up from school just so we could hang out together._

_I didn't think I'd ever be able to vanquish him from my mind and he wouldn't ever be able to get me out of his._

I kicked my cabin door open when I got there and grabbed my guitar, sitting down with it to write a new song as I was completely angry right now. I hadn't written any new songs since in months, I allowed the label to get writers to write songs for my next album that would do the best on the charts.

Writing seemed to just work for me; I had completely finished the song within twenty minutes and ended up playing the whole thing one final time.

_"You speak to me_  
_And in your words I hear a melody_  
_But in the twilight it's so hard to see_  
_What's wrong for me_

_I can't resist_  
_Until you give the truth a little twist_  
_As if you're gonna get away with this_  
_You're not sorry_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_  
_Down at the bottom of your soul_  
_Didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done_  
_Your losing me is what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo, solo_

_You sing to me_  
_Too bad you couldn't even stay on key_  
_If your life is such a mystery_  
_Why don't you just stick to acting?_

_Here we go again_  
_You couldn't even find my number until when_  
_You thought that you could get to my best friend_  
_Without a script your game is lacking_

_I can't believe I fell for this_

_I fell through the hole_  
_Down at the bottom of your soul_  
_Didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done_  
_Your losing me is what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo, solo_

_I'd rather go to a party alone_  
_Than have to walk around with you on my arm_  
_Now that I'm proud to admit that we're done_  
_Good luck trying to find me_

_Cause I didn't think you could go so low_  
_Look at what you've done_  
_Your losing me is what you've won_  
_Got me planning to go solo_

_Now we're done_  
_Cause you've got me planning to go solo, solo_  
_Solo, solo"_

It was only when I put my guitar down that I realised that my cell phone wasn't in my pocket.

"Shit." I cursed, going over to check my bag. It wasn't there either.

I checked on my drawers and even on the bathroom counter. I became worried; I always had it on me.

I took some deep breaths before checking under my bed and even through the sheets. I checked through the drawers, pulling out my clothes and throwing them on the ground.

"Where the hell are you?" I moaned to myself.

I made a dash off to the cabin my duet class was in as I may have left it in there.

I frantically began searching throughout the room but couldn't find it still!

"I swear to god, if one of those little shits found it and are calling Zac Efron right now, I will be forced to kill them." I spoke to myself.

"You know, talking to yourself means you're going crazy."

"Oh great, just who I wanted to see." I said sarcastically, seeing Shane in the doorway, "Now if you don't mind, I've misplaced my phone."

"Do you remember where you last had it?" He smirked.

It finally hit me, "The docks!" I shouted, getting up off the ground and running out, ignoring Shane calling after me.

As soon as I got there, I began searching all over for it but it was nowhere in sight.

I had grabbed Shane when he went to leave earlier, I must have dropped it and it must have fallen in to the water.

"How do I function without my phone?" I wailed, "Why, me?"

I heard laughter; Shane had followed me down to the lake and found the situation extremely amusing.

"You'd be upset too if you lost your phone." I accused.

"You dropped your phone when you grabbed my wrists earlier."

"I figured." I quipped. It didn't take a genius to work out that that was what had happened.

"Well you dropped it and ran off, guess who picked it up?" He asked, pulling my cell phone out of his pocket.

I instantly went forward and grabbed it out of his hand, kissing the screen of my phone.

"You better not have tried to call Zac Efron."

"I did actually, because he is so hot and I couldn't contain myself." He chuckled.

I had to admit, Shane was still the charmer and I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips.

"Thank you." I said sincerely, "I don't know what I would have done if I'd had lost it."

"I do still care for you, Mitchie. I'd never be able to forget you, even though we aren't exactly on good terms right now."

I bit my bottom lip, not sure what to say.

"Look," I breathed out after a moment, "I want us to get along, it will be much easier for everyone including ourselves. Let's try and be civil."

He smiled, "I'd like that."

"I'd like that too."

**Are Mitchie and Shane finally going to start getting along?**

**Don't worry, PLENTY of drama is coming ;)**

**But what did you think of their agreement to try and be civil? :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you for all the feedback. Some of your reviews seriously made me laugh so much.

As promised I am updating HWGA today as well. It shall be up in like half an hour :)

The songs in this chapter are We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings Ft. Demi Lovato and also Don't Forget by Demi Lovato.

Also, a lot of you want to know why Shane and Mitchie broke up, don't worry you will find out eventually although a couple of you are definitely on the right track ;)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 11**

**Take my photo off the wall, if it just won't sing for you. Cause all that's left has gone away and there's nothing there for you to do.**

**Look What You've Done - Jet**

In the duet class the following day, Shane decided that he and I should sing for the class. He was smart enough not to suggest singing 'This Is Me'.

"After listening to your duets, I think Mitchie and I should sing you one."

This made me snap my head up, "What?"

"You heard me." He laughed lightly, grabbing his laptop.

"What song?" I asked.

"Let's see what instrumentals I have on here." He said, scrolling though the songs on the laptop. He stopped when he found one and pointed it out to me, "How about this one?"

"That one?" I asked, sceptically.

He nodded, "You should remember it easily."

He pushed play on his laptop and stood up, as did I, as the campers watched us intently.

_"Do you remember the nights  
We'd stay up just laughing  
Smiling for hours  
At anything  
Remember the nights  
We drove around crazy in love"_ Shane began to sing, walking over to me.

None of the campers had heard this song before, no one but Shane and I had heard it before.

_"When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream"_ He finished singing, looking at me as if he was wondering whether or not I'd sing back. He was wondering if I remembered the words.

_"Do you remember the nights  
We made our way dreaming  
Hoping of being  
Someone big  
We were so young then  
We were too crazy  
In love"_ I sung, looking at him.

_"When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream"_ We sung together, captivating all the campers.

_"When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound  
We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be"_ I harmonised, effortlessly as Shane sung. Our voices just blended together so well, it just happened naturally.

_"When the lights go out  
We'll be safe and sound"_

He reached out and grabbed my hands and sung to me, as if it were only the two of us in the room. I felt tingles all over my body.

_"We'll take control of the world  
Like it's all we have to hold on to  
And we'll be a dream"_ We finished the song off together.

The whole classroom burst into applause at our song. I was kind of stunned, I had gotten more applause before but it was different like this somehow.

Shane let go of my hands and the tingling sensation disappeared. It took me a moment to be able to actually construct a coherent sentence, "It's been a while." I commented.

It was a song we had written together whilst on tour together and no one else had ever heard it before.

It took another moment to regain myself; I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

I took my sweet ass time and returned practically when the class was over. Shane pulled me aside as soon as the campers began to leave.

"Mitchie, did you want to sing at Beach Jam with me on Saturday?" He asked.

"Don't feel like you have to ask me just because the class liked our performance. Plus, Nate and Jason won't have anything to perform without you." I pointed out.

"They will be fine; I can perform something else with them if they really want me too. Come on, it'll be just like the old days." He pleaded with me.

"Fine," I gave in, "But not that song."

"What did you have in mind?" He asked.

"Not that one," I admitted, "Any suggestions?"

"I was kind of thinking 'This Is Me'."

"No." I said simply.

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"Why not?" He repeated himself.

"I don't have to justify myself." I replied, irritated.

"Mitchie," He sighed, "I thought we agreed that we were going to try and be civil."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine." I gave into him.

He smiled instantly, "I think it will be good for the both of us to sing it. Did you want to rehearse tomorrow?"

I shook my head, "No, no need to rehearse it. We sung 'We'll Be A Dream' together without practise, we'll be fine."

"Mitchie, I think we need to."

"Shane, you have already made me agree to sing it with you. We can wing it, we'll be fine."

"Alright then." He gave in, unconvinced still.

"Come on, you know how amazing we did at Final Jam last year."

"Yeah, but still..." He trailed off.

"You stress too much." I laughed.

"You don't stress enough." He told me.

"Meaning?" I asked.

"For one, you get too caught up in yourself to notice that there are other important things in the world."

"You don't know anything about me anymore." I scoffed.

"I thought we were going to try and agree to get along now."

"Well I can't do that when you like to start arguments all the time."

"Whatever, I'll see you tomorrow Mitchie."

I flicked some hair behind my shoulder before storming off to my cabin.

_I had been without him for two weeks now and he wasn't coming back._

_I had stopped leaving him messages a few days ago and knew I'd somehow have to move on now._

_I looked at a photo of the two of us on my bedroom wall and pulled it down. I didn't need reminders of him everywhere in my room._

_I sighed to myself and took it down, grabbing a box from my wardrobe and putting it in there. I went around my room grabbing everything that belonged to him; clothes, albums and other stuff and through them all in the box._

_I would move on, I would get over him._

When I got back to my cabin I grabbed my guitar and began playing various songs, not bothering to sing along.

I soon ended up playing one of my own songs and actually began singing along. Coincidentally, I had written it about Shane not long after he broke up with me.

_"Did you forget,  
That I was even alive,  
Did you forget,  
Everything you ever had,  
Did you forget,  
Did you forget,  
About me?_

_Did you regret, (did you regret)  
Ever standing by my side,  
Did you forget, (did you forget)  
What we were feeling inside,  
Now I'm left,  
To forget,  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong,  
We were once so strong,  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess,  
This is where we have to stand,  
Did you regret,  
Ever holding my hand,  
Never again,  
Please don't forget,  
Don't forget_

_We had it all,  
We were just about to fall,  
Even more in love,  
Than we were before,  
I won't forget,  
I won't forget,  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong,  
We were once so strong,  
Our love is like a song,  
You can't forget it"_

I didn't end up finishing the song; I put my guitar down and decided to go for a walk instead.

I saw Jason right nearby my cabin; he was taking photos of a bird in a tree using his cell phone.

"Mitchie, come look at this!" He yelled out to me.

I seriously considered keeping on walking and pretending that I didn't hear him, that would be extremely rude of me though and Jason was the one member of Connect 3 that I could kind of tolerate right now.

"What's up?" I asked as I walked over to him, pretending to be interested.

"Look at this bird; I am getting such good photos." He replied happily.

"That's awesome." I said simply to amuse him.

I stayed with him a couple more minutes before telling him that I had to go.

I was going to see my mom but decided not as I saw her on the weekend anyway; I even helped her make some food, well I attempted to.

I know, I even surprised myself a bit with that one and vowed I wouldn't help out again.

.....

I ended up eating in the mess hall for dinner that night; Tess came and sat down next to me.

"Can I sit here?" She asked.

"Sure, why not?"

She studied me for a moment before she began eating.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Look, the girls are all pretty upset."

"About what?"

"About you?"

"Me?" I asked. They must have been jealous of me or something.

"Caitlyn told me what Abigail said. You and I both know what Abigail is like."

"When did you and Caitlyn become BFFs?" I laughed at her.

"Mitchie, I can handle your bitchiness because I'm use to it because my mum is in the business-"

"But you're not." I reminded her, cutting her off in the process.

She didn't seem a taken back at this and went on, "You can't just come back here acting all high and mighty Mitchie because of who you are."

"Didn't stop you last year did it, Tess? You were the diva of Camp Rock."

"Now you have that role successfully covered."

"Good, I am always the centre of attention at all." I said proudly, sticking a mouthful of spaghetti in my mouth.

"Look Mitchie, I personally don't really have much against you okay. But you have hurt both Peggy and Caitlyn deeply already."

"I try." I said sarcastically.

It was the following day when Shane did a double-take when I entered the class for our lesson. I was wearing a short pair of shorts and a fairly nice (yet low-cut) top.

That's when I realized how I could get back at him for being a jerk to me the day before. He was male; I would use that fact to my advantage.

Half way through the class I excused myself and went to fix up my hair and make-up to appear irresistible.

By the time class was over I stayed back until everyone had left other than Shane.

"Why are you still here?" He asked.

"Well," I said approaching him slowly, "I thought I should apologise for yesterday."

"Really?" He asked dubiously.

I nodded and bit my bottom lip, enticingly.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said, standing right in front of him and looking into his eyes.

He was a bit shocked at my 'apology' but didn't move away from me even though I was extremely close.

"What's brought this on?" He asked a little suspiciously.

"I guess being back here is making me more considerate of others." I lied, placing my hands on his shoulders and pushing my body up against his.

He seemed surprised at my actions but didn't pull away from me.

"You do know you are completely different from last summer right?" He asked me, glancing down at my cleavage briefly.

I smirked at this.

"Maybe so," I replied, "But this girl has learnt a lot since then." I breathed out leaning forward to whisper in his hear, "I have grown up a lot."

I didn't move my head away from his, he responded by placing his hands on my waist.

"I bet you have missed this." I whispered in his ear, running my bare leg up his own leg.

He didn't say anything at all, but I heard him exhale heavily.

I tilted my head slightly and placed an open-mouthed kiss on his jaw, making him let out a small moan.

I pulled away slowly and looked at him in the eyes again; he began to lean into me so I quickly kissed my fingertips and then placed them on his lips to stop him.

"I'll see you later." I murmured, before easily getting out of his grasp and walking out of the classroom with a huge grin planted on my face.

I think I was the first girl ever to turn down Shane Gray.

**Mitchie is such a tease.**

**Would you ever turn down Shane Gray? ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

I am back, back again.

Yes, I am updating this story the third time in three days I think it is lol.

Thank you all for your amazing feedback!

You all make me so happy :)

The song in this chap is Before The Storm by Jonas Brothers and Miley Cyrus.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 12**

**I'm tired of breathing, tired of feeling, tired of looking at the past for meaning. Tired of running, tired of searching, tired of trying but I'm not tired of you.**

**Tired Of You – The Exies**

The following day Shane yelled over at me after our class had finished.

"Can you wait back for a minute Mitchie?"

"Sure," I grinned, "Why not?" I knew exactly what this was about.

This obviously had something to do with what happened yesterday after class.

I was going to have him eating out of the palm of my hand.

"What's up?" I smiled at him.

As soon as all the campers left the room he came over to me, pulling me into his body, our lips were only a few inches apart.

"Nothing, what's up with you?" He breathed out.

I didn't answer him and he leant into me, I thought he was going to kiss me but he moved his head so he could whisper in my ear.

"I know what you were trying to do yesterday, nice try." He kissed me on the cheek as he pulled away from me, smirking. "I'll see you later, Mitchie."

As soon as he was out the room I cursed, kicking one of the chairs.

How the hell did he turn the situation around and get the best of me?

I left the classroom in a huff, storming back to my cabin.

I'd let him win...this time.

.....

On Friday morning I managed to get through my first class with no problems at all, my second class was the one full of mostly newer campers.

Most of the girls in the class thought they were top shit as they had gotten into Camp Rock; the majority of them wore way too much make up. You know it's bad when I say someone is wearing too much make up.

"I hope that you guys have all worked out what you are doing for Beach Jam tomorrow and more importantly Final Jam. I am sure most of you saw my performance of Final Jam last year."

Most people nodded their heads but one girl up the back snickered.

"Care to share?" I asked her.

She looked slightly embarrassed that I had caught her out.

"Say it; I don't care what you say about me." I said honestly, knowing she said something about me.

"I was saying you were lip-syncing for that performance last year, no one is that good. Plus, how did Shane just magically sing his song and have it fit with yours?" She asked me, seriously.

"Honey, I am that good." I laughed, "Shane heard me singing the song and wrote me his song as he was inspired by my song. Everything you see in that video is real, I had no idea he was going to interrupt my performance."

Yeah, that shut her up.

By my duet lesson I was seriously tired and wanted nothing more than to go have an afternoon nap. I knew Shane would go psycho at me if I skipped, so I was a good girl and went to class. I even rocked up on time.

Neither of us had mentioned what had happened between us, Shane acted normally and was helping out with two girls who were doing a duet for Beach Jam.

He called me over not long later to a boy and girl who were doing a duet for Final Jam and asked me to help him.

"Zoey and Nathan are doing 'Before The Storm' for Final Jam. Can you sing a verse or two with me just to show them how to harmonise, especially for the chorus?"

It wasn't my song, it was his. But I obliged and began to sing, stopping everyone in the room with my voice.

_"I know this isn't what I wanted  
I never thought it'd come this far  
I was thinking back to where we started  
And how we lost all that we are"  
_  
_"We were young and times were easy  
But I could see it's not the same  
I'm standing here  
But you don't see me  
I'd give it all for that to change  
And I don't want to lose her  
I don't want to let her go"_ Shane sung. Everyone in the room was definitely paying attention now if they weren't beforehand.

_"Standing out in the rain  
Need to know if it's over  
'Cause I would leave you alone"_ I sung.

_"I'm flooded with all this pain  
Knowing that I'll never hold her"_ Shane sung, looking right at me. I had no idea whether or not this song was actually about me. I don't think I really wanted to know.

_"Like I did before the storm"_ We sung together.

The class room erupted into applause at out impromptu performance.

We still had that effect on people.

.....

The following day I wasn't really looking forward to Beach Jam, I had to sing with Shane again in front of a proper audience.

I got up earlier than I would have, considering it was a Saturday after all, and began to get ready.

I had a long and steamy shower, washing my hair so it could look the best for the performance. Undoubtedly it would end up on YouTube or something.

After doing my makeup and blow-drying my hair, I ended up curling it. I liked my hair curly, opposed to my normally naturally straight hair.

After choosing the perfect outfit I went to the kitchen to get a late breakfast.

"Hey mum." I greeted her, grabbing a plate of the leftover waffles.

"Why are you so dressed up?" She asked as she cleaned the counter-tops.

"Beach Jam." I replied, taking a bite of my waffles.

"Which makes me re-ask you why you are so dressed up? It's Beach Jam, not even Final Jam."

"Always got to look good, mum." I replied.

"I'll come watch you, what are you singing?" She asked, interested.

"I'm singing my song with Shane."

"Really?" She asked in amazement.

"No mum, I just lied for the hell of it." I said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to me like that, Mitchie." She instructed me, sternly.

"Sorry," I mumbled half-heartedly, "I better get going anyway, got to go warm up my voice and stuff." I told her, grabbing my waffles and leaving.

It was a while before I had to warm up my voice but she didn't need to know that.

Eventually it came time for me to warm up my voice. I wanted to up-stage Shane and I knew that was hard to do as he is an amazing performer after all.

He found me just before the start of Beach Jam and we went and sat together to watch. We would be performing last and Brown was extremely excited to hear we were singing it together.

The Jam went pretty well but I wasn't really paying that much attention, I was admittedly a little anxious to get on stage. I kind of wanted the performance over with already.

Finally we were called up on stage to finish Beach Jam off with a bang. Brown handed us a microphone each as we stepped onto the stage.

"Are you nervous?" Shane asked amused.

"No." I answered without any hesitation. I didn't know if this was the truth or not though.

I looked over to the band at the side of the stage that were ready to play; they were waiting for us to give them the go-ahead.

"You ready?" Shane asked me.

"Yes." I replied softly, going to stand in the centre of the stage.

Shane followed me and nodded at the band to start playing.

I don't know what happened as the music started playing, the introduction carried though into what should have been the verse and I hadn't moved a muscle. I opened my mouth and just froze.

It definitely wasn't stage fright as I had no problems singing in front of others.

All the campers realised I should have already started singing and were watching me intently, wondering if I would at all.

I felt Shane's eyes on me and I couldn't take it.

I shoved the microphone into his hands and walked off the stage and in the direction of my cabin.

_"Oh my god, I can't believe that happened!" I groaned later that night when we were back in the tour bus._

_"Chill, Mitchie. It happens all the time." He assured me. _

_"I didn't even sing the first line." I sighed, collapsing on the couch._

_"Shane is right Mitchie, it happens to the best of us. We've all forgotten words before." Nate said, calmly. _

_"But not like that, that is going to make every gossip site now. Just like when I tripped over on stage last week." _

_"But that was funny," Jason pointed out, "Even you laughed about it."_

_"Because it was funny; having to restart a song because I forgot the words isn't." _

_Shane sat down beside me and kissed the side of my head, "Everything will be fine, Princess. Don't worry about it; it really does happen all the time."_

_"You're right," I sighed, "You always are." I admitted, meeting his eyes._

_He was looking at me lovingly and I felt so comforted just from his gaze._

_I kissed him softly on the lips, "Thank you for supporting me."_

I walked the long way to my cabin so I wouldn't run into anyone at all. Shane called out to me before I could get even fifty metres away.

I reluctantly stopped in my tracks and waited for him to catch up with me.

I couldn't meet his eyes, I felt so humiliated and disappointed. How could that have happened? It was not like Mitchie Torres to forget the words to a song while performing.

I expected Shane to tell me everything would be fine, just like he used to.

I was wrong.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me angrily.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly shocked by his reaction.

"You forgot the lyrics to your own song." He said, stating the obvious.

"Sorry if I'm not perfect." I mumbled to myself, attempting to turn around to walk off on him.

He grabbed my elbow, similar to when we first talked at the start of camp.

"Sing it for me, now. Sing the first line of the song for me."

I closed my eyes and opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

"I knew it...I don't even know you anymore." He spat at me, letting go of my arm, "You can't even sing your own song anymore."

I couldn't even open my mouth this time, I felt my eyes get watery and went to walk off again but then stopped.

"I'm sick of this Shane; I'm sick and tired of you constantly putting me down the whole time that we've been here." I confessed, angrily.

"You haven't been exactly pleasant at all since we've been here." He retorted, "You have put almost every one down since you got here."

"I have not." I affirmed.

"I'm tired of all these games, Mitchie." He sighed, looking away from me.

"Well maybe there would be no games if you didn't break up with me in the first place." I snapped icily.

"Playing these games has no relevance what so ever to me breaking up with you." He replied firmly, looking back at me once more.

"Then why the hell did you break up with me, Shane?" I shouted at him, "You never told me why; you never answered any of my calls or messages!"

He looked at me for a moment and then shook his head and went to walk off.

"Don't walk away from me Shane Adam Gray!" I yelled after him.

"You have walked away from me countless times since we've been here. It's not a great feeling is it?" He asked me boldly before actually walking away.

It hurt, I admit it.

It actually hurt like hell to see him walking away from me.

**This is what I like to call the chapter before the story really unfolds.**

**Be sure to let me know what you think.**

**And in case I don't update this tomorrow night, everyone have a safe and Merry Christmas :)**

**xox**


	13. Chapter 13

Well it is almost Christmas for me and as a gift I am updating this for all of you.

I have felt down all night but your feedback really makes me happy and I enjoy giving you guys more of this to read.

Won't make this long. Here you go.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 13**

**So when I see you; in spite of all that we've become I'm still blinded, but I'm still staring down the sun. When I see you, when I see you, when I see you, when I see you. Oh yeah, I'm still staring down the sun.**

**Blinded (When I See You) – Third Eye Blind**

I was devastated, I really was.

I couldn't believe that had happened; I couldn't believe that I had forgotten the words to my own song and in front of an audience no less.

I shut myself off in my cabin for the afternoon and into the night; I didn't want to come out of there and have to face anyone at all.

The last person that I wanted to see on earth ended up knocking on my cabin door a little after eight o'clock that night.

"Are you in there, Mitchie?"

"Go away." I yelled, recognising it was Shane's voice.

"You need to eat."

He was right, I hadn't eaten since breakfast and I was hungry.

I flung the door to see him with a bowl of potato salad in his hands as well as a fork.

"I thought you'd be hungry...plus I wanted to apologise."

I studied his expression, he really did seem sorry.

"Come in." I sighed, taking a step back so he could walk into my cabin.

He handed me the bowl of food and I sat down on my bed so I could eat, "Go on then." I prompted him, putting a forkful of food in my mouth.

"I am sorry I blew up at you like that, I overreacted."

"You're right there."

"You hadn't sung the song in ages which is probably why we should have rehearsed it."

"I thought you were apologising." I pointed out.

"Sorry, really I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven," I told him, "This is good." I said, referring to my food.

"Your mum is a good cook; do you still cook at all?"

"Nope," I answered honestly, "Haven't in so long that I don't really remember how to."

He didn't acknowledge that, "Can I sit down?" He asked, pointing next to me on the bed.

"Sure."

"I actually kind of like the dark hair." He said randomly.

I smiled at this, "I like it too; I used to have dark hair as a kid actually."

"I know; I've seen the photos." He reminded me, laughing lightly.

We spoke for a bit until he said he was going to go back to his cabin to have a shower.

I had a weird feeling left in my stomach; I couldn't quite explain what it was.

I watched him walk off and couldn't explain what I felt.

I decided to sleep on it. Hopefully I'd feel normal again in the morning.

.....

_"10, 9, 8 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!"_

_Shane leant down and kissed me passionately, pulling me in close, blocking out the noise of the party._

_"Happy new year, Princess." He breathed out, pulling away._

_"I can't believe it's already 2009." I admitted in disbelief. _

_"We get to spend a whole new year together, including going back to camp rock in August." He smiled, charmingly._

_"I can't wait." I said, honestly._

_"Did you want to go somewhere private to talk?"_

_I nodded my head, "Yeah."_

_He pulled me away from the noise of the party and outside into the garden of the venue._

_He looked amazing as usual, in a gorgeous suit. He was seriously captivating and I held my breath in awe as the moon shone down on him._

_"You're staring." He chuckled as we sat down on a bench._

_"Sorry," I apologised, "I'm just so happy to be with you right now. I feel like my life is just beginning."_

_"We have so much to look forward to together this year. I think it will be the best one yet."_

_"You've made me so happy." I confessed in a whisper._

_He leant down to capture my lips softly with his own, "You look stunning tonight." He murmured, pulling away._

_I felt the butterflies in my stomach; he still had that effect on me, even after all these months._

I woke up and still couldn't get Shane off my mind. What was wrong with me?

A shower would help me clear my mind, it always did.

I was lost in my own little world as I washed my hair, the scorching hot water hitting my bare skin as I rinsed the conditioner out.

It felt so soothing, I actually felt relaxed.

The mirror above the bathroom counter had now fogged up completely and I knew that I must have been in here quite a while now.

I reluctantly turned the taps off and saw Shane standing in the doorway of the bathroom; he was frozen with his hand still on the door knob.

Why the hell was he in here when I was taking a shower anyway?

I reached up for the towel that I had hung over the shower ledge and pulled it down, wrapping it around my body and looking away.

It took him a few seconds to leave before shutting the door behind him, he looked pretty stunned.

I went over to the fogged-up mirror and wiped my hand across it so I could see my reflection. My face had gone red; then again it could have been from the hot water and not from the embarrassment.

I sighed and grabbed my make up bag, only applying a little make up. I couldn't be bothered doing anything with my hair so I just left it wet to dry naturally.

I quickly changed intothe clothes I had brought into the bathroom with me and hung my towel back up. I left the bathroom, not expecting to see Shane waiting there for me on my bed in the exact spot he was the night before.

It looked like he didn't know what to say to me at first so I broke the silence.

"Like what you saw?" I asked, not wanting to meet his eyes still. There was a slight trace of amusement lingering in my voice.

He didn't say anything so I looked at him, he looked nervous.

"Why were you in here anyway?" I asked him seriously this time.

"I-I was going to see if you wanted to go on a canoe ride." He stuttered slightly.

"And you came in when I was in the shower to ask me that?" I asked, placing my hand on my hips.

He nodded, looking down at his feet, "You never used to have showers in the morning," He defended himself, "Plus, I had earphones in and couldn't hear. I just thought you were in there doing your hair or make up like usual."

"Oh."

"So...did you want to go have a canoe ride?"

I shook my head lightly, "No, I don't want to."

"Mitchie, you can't even do the same things that you could last summer." He sighed, irritated.

There he was, being all bloody bipolar with me again.

"What are you talking about?"

"For one, you can't cook anymore." He answered me, referring to our conversation the previous night.

"No, I don't really have the time to cook anymore and I just choose not to help out in the kitchen and I only did that last summer because I had to." I pointed out.

"How about canoeing? You haven't gone in a canoe all summer."

"I only went in one last year because you asked me to, plus we couldn't even row properly. You're a guy as well; you are supposed to be good at that kind of stuff." I pointed out.

"Stating the obvious," he laughed, "Let me see you do better." He challenged me.

"Fine, I will. I bet you I can get out to the centre of the lake and back in, no worries."

"Let's go then." He smirked.

I didn't bother grabbing my phone; there wasn't really much of a point anyway. I simply shoved on a pairs of ballet flats.

I lead the way down to the lake and stepped down onto the shore, "Can you push one of these in for me?" I asked looking at one of the canoes.

"What's the magic word?"

I folded my arms across my chest, "Please?" I groaned.

"Nope, you wanted to prove yourself to me...you do it yourself." He said as if he were teasing me.

"I'll go get one that's already in the water then." I informed him, walking over to the docks.

He followed me, clearly amused as I walked to the end of the docks to find a canoe tied to it.

"This will be easy." I said, kicking off my ballet flats pulling my cardigan off so I was just in my denim shorts and top. It was probably the most casual I had dressed all summer.

"Don't forget to untie the rope." Shane reminded me, pointing to there the canoe was tied to.

"Well thank you captain obvious." I teased him, untying the rope.

The canoe started drifting away slightly in the water, so I quickly stepped into it as carefully as I could.

"You might want an oar." Shane laughed as I began drifting away.

"You arsehole!"

He laughed at my reaction and picked up an oar that was on the dock, stretching his arms out to pass it to me. I had already drifted too far away though and as soon as I leant over the canoe ledge; I lost my balance and fell right in.

I resurfaced a few seconds later completely mortified, "Help me get out." I squealed.

Shane tried to suppress a laugh and held the oar out again, I grabbed it easily this time and he pulled me into the dock before reaching down and pulling me up with his muscular arms.

"It's not funny; I probably look like a drowned rat." I complained, seeing him grin.

"A little water never hurt anyone, Mitchie."

"Yeah, well it's hurt my outfit."

He laughed at this, "It'll be fine."

"Yeah this is just so funny." I snapped, placing my hands on his chest and shoving him gently.

I must have shoved his right side harder than his left as he grabbed my arms to try and regain his balance but ended up falling into the lake, with me still in his grasp!

Shane resurfaced before me and was laughing when I ended up resurfacing myself.

"It's not funny; I could have hit my head and died!" I yelled at him, "Who falls into a lake twice within a minute anyway?"

"You." Shane answered me, clearly amused with the situation.

"It was a rhetorical question." I told him.

"We are going to have to swim into the shore; the dock is too high to pull myself up onto from the water."

"I'm already tired of treading water," I complained, "I haven't swum since last summer.

He wrapped an arm around me; bringing me right into him, one of my legs slightly wrapped around his waist, "It's okay, I've got you." He said calmly.

I reached up and pushed a wet curl out of his face as he used his free hand to grab the edge of the dock to make it easy to hold me for the moment.

I was only a few inches away from his face and it was like I was seeing him in a new light, or rather in a light I hadn't seen him in for a long time.

He truly was gorgeous, I couldn't deny that. He really was the most amazing looking guy I had ever seen.

I didn't notice I had been leaning in to him until he began leaning in to me.

I felt safe, I felt whole. I hadn't felt that way in god knows how long.

My eyes fluttered shut when our lips were a mere inch away from each other.

Who was I kidding?

I still had feelings for Shane Gray.

**Yup, I ended it there. I am pure evil.**

**Be sure to leave me a review as a Christmas gift ;)**

**Everyone be sure to have a safe and Merry Christmas xox**


	14. Chapter 14

So the last chapter of this story got more reviews then my other story which is extremely weird. I got the most reviews last chapter so far for this story though which was pretty awesome.

I left you on a bad cliffie and I think I know what you will be feeling at the end of this chapter.

Originally I chose a different song to represent this chapter but decided to change it. It is a pretty good song ;)

I am going away in a few days with friends for New Years. I will most likely update before then haha.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 14**

**I want to know that you believe in love again, please tell me now it's not the end, 'cause this I promise you so true, the summer belongs to you. Could you believe in love again? How can I make you understand? But this I promise you so true, the summer belongs to you. **

**Love Again - Cascada**

Just as our lips were about to connect, I heard a high-pitched shriek, causing me to quickly snap my head in the direction of it.

I saw a female camper getting thrown in the lake by a male camper. She was in a bikini though and the guy, who jumped right in after her, was in board shorts.

I looked back at Shane; he was looking at me intently. In those few mere seconds, I didn't feel empty anymore.

His dark brown eyes reflected my own, that old familiar spark was there. It was undeniable; the chemistry between us still existed.

The summer belonged to him.

"Come on, we should get back in." Shane said reluctantly, he let go of the dock and easily swum to the shore with me in his arms. As soon as I could feel the ground, I got out of his grip and walked up to the track back to the cabins, not bothering to check if Shane was coming.

"Mitchie," Shane said, grabbing my arm gently, "Wait up."

"Why?" I asked, turning around to look at him.

I couldn't believe I had become so vulnerable. I couldn't believe that I had opened up to him and in doing so, realised that I did still have feelings for him.

I couldn't be with him ever again though; he would just end up leaving me again and would break my heart. Wouldn't he?

"Come on, let's just go sit in the sun and dry off." He suggested.

We ended up sitting where I had run into him the year before when I first heard him playing.

"Your mascara has run a little bit." He told me.

"Great." I sighed.

He reached over and wiped under my with his thumb, "That's a bit better, you don't look like a racoon now." He teased me.

I smiled lightly at him, "My hair is going to go retarded."

"Your hair is fine; you used to always let it dry naturally."

"Used to." I repeated him.

There was a brief silence after this; strangely enough it wasn't awkward though.

"So, I heard from Caitlyn about, you know...did you want to talk about it?" He asked me not too long later.

I shook my head, "No." I answered simply, not meeting his gaze.

"You seem distant all of a sudden, more so than usual. What's on your mind?"

'You', I wanted to say.

"Just thinking that I have nothing to wear for Final Jam." I lied.

"Did you want to go to town and find something? We could go down there now." He offered.

"Like this? All wet?"

"Obviously we'd go get changed."

I bit my bottom lip nervously, "Sure, let's go."

"I'll meet you back here in five...actually better make that ten for you." He corrected himself.

"I am female." I defended myself.

He smiled before walking away, back in the direction of his cabin.

_"Mitchie, I have to go in a minute can you get off your cell phone for just a minute?" Shane asked, slightly annoyed as I had been texting a new friend of mine called Abigail. Shane didn't really like her all that much._

_"Yeah, of course." I replied, shoving my phone into my back pocket, "I don't get why you have to leave me still though."_

_"Mitchie, we've been through this." He sighed, "We haven't toured Europe in over a year now and we owe it to them to come back."_

_"I don't get why I couldn't open for you over there like I did over here." I pouted._

_"Label's fault, not mine." He defended himself, "Plus, you are going to have your own thing going on. You have some of your shows to perform without me and the guys."_

_"You're right," I mumbled, "Have fun, okay?"_

_"I will, don't worry though, I'll be back before you know it."_

_He brought me into a hug just as my phone began to ring._

_"I'll let my voicemail get it." I told him, knowing it would just be Abigail, wrapping my arms firmly around him._

_I wouldn't break down again like I did the night before. It had only then dawned on me that he was really leaving me and we'd be separated by an ocean for a whole month._

_Fate was tearing us apart and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop it. I couldn't ask him to quit the band just for me and I couldn't go with him because I did have my own career to worry about. My career had really only begun, yet I think I would have tossed it aside in a second if Shane wanted me to._

_I knew he wouldn't though, he wasn't selfish._

_He had told me repeatedly though that we would be fine and the distance would just make us love each other more than before._

_"I'll miss you." He whispered._

_"I'll miss you too." I admitted, tears brimming against my eyes._

_"It'll be okay; just don't give up on us."_

_"I wouldn't dream it."_

_"I love you; I'll call you when I land." He promised me, he hated seeing me cry._

_"I love you." I said, shutting my eyes to try and stop the tears from coming._

So I was a little later than ten minutes...I was fifteen minutes. I met up with Shane and he didn't actually seem to be bothered that I was late.

We went to Brown's truck, which was by Brown's cabin. Shane already had the keys for it and wasted no time in starting the engine as soon as he got in it.

"Did you want to be back in time for dinner? Or would you rather we just have an afternoon snack there and just grab a late dinner from the kitchen later tonight?"

"I say we get a snack." I decided.

"Wow, Mitchie wanting to eat carbs." He joked.

I rolled my eyes at him as he pulled out and we headed for the camp exit.

"You seem distracted." He noted as we drove along the main road.

"I'm just tired." I lied, although I don't think he bought it.

I switched the radio on, even if it was a bit crackly and sang along softly to it.

Shane began singing along with me when the next song played, singing with him somehow made all my worries go away.

"Do you get that feeling that I do when we sing together?" Shane asked once the song finished.

"Yeah, I feel at ease. It feels natural." I admitted.

"People always say how well our voices go together...I still perfectly remember singing at Final Jam last year with you."

"I do too...you interrupted my performance." I recalled.

"I made that performance what it was." He joked.

I nudged him gently with my elbow, making him laugh.

We parked the car at the end of the strip of shops.

"Thank you for bringing me, I want something nice to wear for Final Jam." I smiled at him as we got out the truck.

I put on my sunglasses; I really didn't want to be bothered today by fans. Fortunately Shane put his own on, although it was clearly not for the same reason.

We began walking down the strip of shops and soon went past a little pizza shop. Shane must have seen my eyes lingering on it for a little too long though.

"When was the last time you had pizza?" He asked, coming to a stop.

"I can't remember to be honest." I confessed.

"How about we share one then? We can eat out here." He proposed, referring to the little plastic chairs and tables.

I smiled, "I'd like that."

"We will just have to grab something from the kitchen when we are hungry tonight."

"Like a midnight snack?" I asked.

"Probably before then, I am a guy."

I laughed at him as we walked inside and Shane ordered for us, claiming he knew what I would and wouldn't eat. He took his sunglasses off but I left mine on.

I stayed closed to him as we moved off to the side to wait for it to be made. We were the only two customers in the place.

I felt his hand brush against mine and I looked up at him to see him looking at me. I gave him a small, yet happy smile, and he took my hand in his, interlacing our fingers together.

I rested my head on his shoulder lightly as we stood there in silence, just waiting for our food to be ready.

When the worker called us up to get our pizza, Shane didn't let go of my hand. The girl must have only been sixteen so knew who Shane was and even got him to sign his autograph on a napkin.

She looked at me curiously but didn't say anything other than a 'have a nice night'. She would have known who I was because I was with Shane.

We walked outside together and thankfully the street seemed quite deserted so we could eat in peace.

As soon as he let go of my hand, I felt incomplete. I shrugged it off and sat down as he opened the cardboard box that our pizza was in.

It looked so fattening, yet I didn't seem to mind for once.

It did taste really good; I ended up eating half the pizza which Shane was fairly surprised at.

"Someone must have been hungry." He chuckled.

"Someone skipped lunch, you came into my cabin and demanded that I get in a canoe." I teased him.

He grabbed our rubbish and tossed it in a garbage can before coming back over to me, "We better go find you a shop before they all close."

I stood up and he surprised me my taking my hand in his straight away. We walked down the strip of shops in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

I kind of was dreading for this to be over; I wasn't talking about being here with him at this moment. I meant that Camp Rock would soon be over and I wouldn't see Shane any more. Although we had fought most the time, I had grown accustomed to seeing him every day.

He squeezed my hand reassuringly; he knew something was on mind.

We ended up walking into a clothing store that looked quite cheap; sadly it was probably the best option that I had to choose from.

There was only one worker in the store who was much older so she probably didn't even know who we were; that or it didn't faze her at all that we were here.

Shane didn't let go of my hand as I scoured the racks with my free one. After spending ten minutes looking, I finally found something that was decent.

I shoved my handbag into Shane's arms and walked into the dressing room to try on the strapless red dress. I had to admit it though, the dress was pretty cute.

I came out with the dress on, "What do you think?" I questioned Shane who was waiting there for me.

"It looks great." He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Thanks."

As I changed back into my normal clothes my cell phone ringtone began blasting throughout the store.

"Can you please answer that Shane?" I yelled as I slipped my shoes back on.

"Sure...Mitchie's phone." I heard him answer.

I placed the dress back on the hanger and walked out and straight to the counter, Shane followed me.

"She's just buying a dress, can you hold on for just a minute?" He asked the person on the other end of the phone.

The worker scanned my dress and I grabbed my wallet out of the bag that Shane was still carrying.

"Sure, who is this?" Shane asked as I looked at him, the smile on his face disappeared a couple of seconds later.

"What?" I asked him, concerned.

He shoved my phone straight into my hands, "It's your boyfriend." He responded before walking out of the store.

**OMG!**

**MITCHIE ALREADY HAS A BOYFRIEND!**

**Do you still love me? lol**


	15. Chapter 15

I am amazed at how many reviews I got for the last chapter, it's the most that I've gotten for this story so far. Thank you so much for reviewing, this story really means a lot to me because it is so different to my other Smitchie story.

The song in this chapter is Remember December by Demi Lovato and the song I've chosen to represent the chapter is Savin' Me by Nickelback. I think it perfectly describes Mitchie at this point of the story so if you have a chance, listen to it. :)

I am going away tomorrow and I am going to try and update while I am away through my phone. So I am going to make this a test chapter and try and upload it through my phone right now. If you are reading this sentence I was successful lol.

The end of this chapter I wrote ages ago when this story was in the beginning stages and I am glad that I didn't really change it much as I got more ideas for this story as I rather like it. ;)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 15**

**Show me what it****'s like, to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right. And I****'ll show you what I can be, say it for me, say it to me and I****'ll leave this life behind me. Say it if it****'s worth saving me.**

**Savin' Me – Nickelback**

I quickly grabbed my bag and the shopping bag and held my phone up to my ear, "I'll talk to you later." I said simply to my boyfriend, before hanging up and rushing out onto the street.

He wasn't my greatest concern at the moment, I needed to find Shane and make things right.

As soon as I got out the store I was bombarded with camera flashes.

"Mitchie, are you and Shane together again?"

"What's Camp Rock like this year?"

"Are you and Shane dating again?"

I ignored the questions and tried to get past the countless photographers, but to no avail. I was practically surrounded by them all.

I felt like crying because I hadn't seen any in so long and didn't know what to do. Someone must have recognised us and called the tabloids.

I felt a hand grab my wrist and pull me in the opposite direction, it was Shane and he wouldn't even look at me in the eyes.

We began crossing the street to try and get away from the photographers but they followed us over and down the street as Shane tried to get us back to Brown's truck, as quickly as possible.

"Can you please just confirm your relationship for us?"

"Shouldn't you be at camp?"

"Why did your relationship end the first time?"

Shane didn't respond to any questions as the followed us, he still had his hand firmly grasped onto my wrist and was not going to let go.

He let go of me once we got to the truck, opening the door up for me and making sure I got in okay before slamming it shut.

The photographers swarmed around the front of the truck as he went around the other side and got in.

How the hell was there so many when we were practically in the middle of nowhere?

I must have been shaking as I couldn't put my seatbelt on; Shane leant over and had to do it up for me. This only made the photographers go even more flash-crazy.

Shane quickly put his own seatbelt on before reversing out of the park and we quickly darted off as quickly as the speed limit allowed us to.

It took me a few minutes before I could calm down a bit; I just really wasn't prepared for that. Sure I had, had worst experiences than that in the past but I really didn't expect it out here of all places.

"Shane..."I trailed off softly.

He didn't say anything at all; if anything he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Can we talk about what happened please?"

"Talk about what; talk about the paparazzi that swarmed us or the fact that you have a boyfriend that you've failed to mention?" He snapped rather harshly.

"Shane, Tim and I-" I began, slightly teary-eyed.

"Oh, so he has a name." Shane remarked sarcastically, interrupting me.

"Shane, look I-"

"No," He cut me off, "I don't want to hear it." He said, emphasising each word more so than the last.

I closed my eyes to try and hold the tears back; I turned my head to look out the window so he wouldn't see me cry.

I heard him flick the radio on and for the first time ever, I wished I didn't have to hear one of my own songs on it.

Of all songs, it had to be that one.

_"I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on_

Just prove that there is nothing left to try  
'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny  
You kissed me with those open eyes  
It says so much, it's no surprise to you  
But I've got something left inside"

I don't know why, but he didn't change the station. He left the song on, a song that was about him and it was extremely obvious that it was as well.

_"Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender"_

I had written the song after our breakup, back when I thought Shane would come back to me. I thought he'd call me and want to work things through.

I was wrong.

_"You said you wouldn't let them change your mind  
'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice  
Our hearts are both on overdrive  
Come with me, let's run tonight  
Don't let these memories get left behind_

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember"

It began pouring down with rain and I was bit worried that Shane was driving too fast in the wet; but then again, he always was a good driver.

_"I remember us together with a promise of forever  
We can do this, fight the pressure  
Please remember December_

Don't surrender, surrender, surrender  
Please remember, remember December  
We were so in love back then  
Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way  
Remember, remember December  
Please remember, don't surrender"

I closed my eyes as the song came to an end, expecting Shane to say something to me...he said nothing.

I needed him in life; he really was all I needed.

_"Mitchie, please get up." My mum urged me, crouching down next to my bed so she could be at my level._

_I didn't say anything; I didn't have the strength or the will to say anything._

_"Honey, you've been this way for a week now, please get up out of bed for me." She begged me._

_I was like a zombie; I had barely moved at all in the past week and had barely eaten. My mum had to get my body guard to carry me out of the hotel and into a limousine to get me home._

_I barely ate anything at all and hadn't said more than a few sentences since he had left me._

_I had lost my will to live._

_"Mija, please." She pleaded with me, desperately. _

_I closed my eyes, "He still won't answer his phone and he won't call me back." I whispered, tears trailing down my cheeks, "He doesn't love me anymore; he doesn't want me. He's forgotten all about us!" I cried, hysterically._

_"Mitchie, let me take you to see someone, you need help."_

_"I don't need help, I need him. I don't need anything but him!" I bawled, hysterically._

_My screams echoed throughout the house._

As soon as we got back to camp and Shane had parked the truck, he got out of it as soon as he could.

"Shane!" I called out to him, over the rain, as I got out of the truck myself.

He ignored me and kept on walking in the direction of his cabin.

"You have no right in being angry at me having a boyfriend for the past two months when you are the one who got a girlfriend practically right after breaking up with me!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, now angry myself.

He turned around slowly; I knew that would be a sensitive topic for him as well.

"She was a rebound girl, Mitchie." He shouted back at me, coming right up to me.

"You broke up with me to be with her didn't you, Shane? I'm not stupid!"

"You aren't stupid and I didn't break up with you just to be with her. We were ending anyway Mitchie; you aren't the same girl that I fell in love with last year."

"You're not the guy I fell in love with either. You came back from a month-long tour in Europe and broke up with me two weeks later." I reminded him, bitterly.

We were both completely saturated from the rain now; I felt so cold and was shivering but wouldn't leave it like this between us.

"You're not stupid Mitchie, but I thought you'd realise why I broke up with you as soon as you could see past your huge ego." He sneered, walking away again.

I could have just gone into a cabin for shelter as I usually would have just refused to go out into the rain and ruin my hair and makeup. I had to get the final word though; I wouldn't let him get to me like this.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, running after him.

"It means you changed!" He shouted, turning back around to face me.

"Well obviously I did. It's what happens when you grow up, Shane!" I cried, standing no more than a foot away from him, pushing wet hair out of my face.

"No, it's what happens when you let the fame go to your head," he corrected me, "I've been there before remember?"

I could swear he was crying, but that might have just been the rain falling down on us.

"You said we were over because you didn't love me anymore." I sobbed, feeling the tears fall down my own cheeks.

"That was true; I stopped loving you back then because of who you became. You turned into someone who just wasn't you." He explained, "Do you know how much it hurt me when I realised the girl who had helped me so much could no longer help me anymore? I was heartbroken Mitchie and knew we couldn't continue on. You were no longer that down-to-earth girl who I loved more than anything on the planet."

"Well then help me; help me like I helped you last summer. Help me change back to the girl you loved, Shane. I need you; you are all I need to survive. Show me who I used to be, don't let me get any worse. I want you to help me be the girl you loved again if I have really become that terrible." I whimpered.

"Love."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Not loved...love." He corrected me; grabbing my arms and pulling me towards him, capturing my lips with his own.

I wrapped my arms around his neck instantly as he wrapped his own around my waist; pressing our soaking wet bodies, right against each other.

His tongue didn't even wait for permission to enter my mouth; it had been so long since we had kissed.

He kissed me with such passion, such passion that it blew every other kiss I had ever experienced out of my head.

I kissed him back; I kissed him back with everything that I had in me.

I ran my fingers though his wet curls, not wanting to ever let go of him.

I felt so warm and whole being in his arms, I really didn't want the moment to end.

All our emotions and feelings were poured into that kiss as the rain poured down on top of us.

Air was needed all too soon and Shane pulled away, "I don't think I ever really did stop loving you." He confessed, pulling back slightly.

I opened my eyes to see his still shut, "Shane..." I trailed off.

It was clear to me now; I didn't just have feelings for him still.

I loved him still.

"I can't do this right now." Shane whispered, letting go of me and walking out of my sight within seconds.

I collapsed into a heap on the ground, sobbing hysterically. I couldn't move; I felt like I was paralysed.

He still didn't want me.

My heart had been broken all over again; it was like he had reached into my chest and pulled it out.

My vision went blurry and I knew it wasn't because of the rain; it was because of my tears.

**I told you you'd be happy but sad. They finally kissed but still aren't together.**

**You still want them together, right? ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

So here is my pre-typed message as I am probably sitting on the beach or something as I update this ;)

I loved all your feedback for the last chapter; some said it was the best cahpter so far. I agree as it was kind of the turning point of the story.

Anyway, there is a bit in this chapter of Mitchie going into the main office. I'd like to give a big thanks to Brittany for giving me the idea to do it :)

Have a safe New Years Eve everyone.

xox

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 16**

**So here I am I'm trying, so here I am, are you ready? Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you, always. Kiss you, taste you, all night, always.**

**Always – Blink 182**

I don't know exactly how long I was outside in the rain for.

"Mitchie! What happened?"

I looked up to see Caitlyn standing in front of me, concern evident in her eyes.

I tried to open my mouth but no sound came out; for the first time in a very long time, I felt vulnerable.

She helped me get up and led me into my cabin; she sat me down on my bed and ran into my bathroom, coming back out with towels. She helped me pull my leather jacket off of my shoulders and wrapped a towel around me tightly.

"What happened, Mitch?" She asked me, using the nickname she used to give me as she pushed some wet hair out of my face.

"Shane kissed me..."I breathed out, "He told me he still loved me and he...he..." I trailed off.

"What did he do?" Caitlyn asked me worriedly.

"He said he couldn't do this...he kissed me and left, Caitlyn." I cried.

She wrapped her arms around me in a hug; she was the first person to properly hug me in a long time.

I cried in her arms for at least five minutes, I really didn't think it would hurt this much. But it did.

Had I really hurt him that much? Had he been hurting as much as I had?

I knew I had changed but had I actually let fame go to my head?

Had I written 'La La Land' for nothing?

For the first time in months; I didn't care that my makeup would have been smudged all over my face, I didn't care that my hair wasn't perfect because I wanted him. I wanted him back but he didn't want me.

_"Well done on the win." I congratulated Shane yet again, as we got back to our hotel room._

_"I can't believe it; I'm just so shocked and amazed still."_

_It was the American Music Awards and Connect 3 had won the prestigious 'Entertainer of the Year' award._

_"I'm proud of you." I smiled at him as he closed the hotel door, pulling his tie off._

_"So how did you enjoy the night anyway? This was your first big award show."_

_"It was so good, even if I was just your date." I teased him._

_"Don't worry, by this time next year you will be nabbing all the awards." He said, taking his suit jacket off._

_"Really?"_

_He nodded, "You looked so beautiful tonight by the way." He told me, coming over and placing his hands on my waist._

_"You may have said it once, twice or a hundred times." I giggled._

_He touch my cheek softly with his hand before bringing my lips to his, kissing me tenderly._

_I placed my hands on his chest and he manoeuvred me over to the bed we had been sharing._

_He turned the kiss deeper in the process and moaned into the kiss as he lowered me backwards onto the bed._

_I began unbuttoning his shirt as he held himself up over me. He helped me pull it off him, revealing his muscular body._

_I pulled away from his mouth and began kissing along his jaw, making him moan._

_I felt his hand travel up under my dress so it was resting on my thigh, "Baby, I want you so badly right now." He breathed out._

_"Then make love to me all night long."I smiled, pulling away._

_He lips met my neck and I really couldn't care if he left a mark, it felt way too good to worry._

_"Shane." I moaned out._

_He suddenly pulled away, "Mitchie, we can't." He sighed, "You know my beliefs." He said, showing his purity ring._

_"I'm such an idiot; I shouldn't be leading you on. You know I respect your decision." I told him, honestly. I felt a little dejected admittedly though, I felt like he didn't want me in a way._

_"I know you do," he said affectionately, tucking some hair behind my ear, "I love you."_

_"I love you too."_

.....

I woke up the next morning with Caitlyn next to me, just like the old days.

I got up and looked at myself in the bathroom mirror; I was a mess. If I ever was seen out in public like this, my career would be over.

I got in the shower, washed my hair and got all the makeup off my face. Caitlyn was still asleep when I came out to grab a dress to wear for the day.

I put on my normal makeup but just tied my hair back into a messy bun, just leaving my side fringe out and straightened it.

If he didn't want the old me back, I wouldn't bother trying to go back to who I used to be.

.....

Caitlyn walked with me to class, she was the only person I wanted to repair my relationship with at this point in time. She had been there for me, even though I had been horrible to her.

Class went by slowly and I couldn't help but cringe every time I heard someone sing a wrong note.

I was thankful when class was over; Caitlyn gave me a big hug before she left.

I got to my next class early and I had another breakdown, in the empty room.

Campers began piling in the room a few minutes later and I knew that they could tell that I had been crying.

"Sit down and just work on your Final Jam performances." I mumbled to them, grabbing my guitar to write a new song.

"Excuse me?" A girl asked me timidly an hour later.

"What?" I snapped at her.

"Class is finished; you didn't seem to hear the bell."

"Oh thanks, I guess." I mumbled.

I refused to eat lunch with everyone and sulked back to my cabin instead, refusing to eat completely.

I sat on my bed, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around myself.

I stayed like that for hours, lost in thought and emotionally trapped in the four walls of my cabin.

Caitlyn came by a bit after seven, she brought me some food, "You have to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Mitch, I know you're hurting but please eat something." She begged me.

I shook my head, "Maybe later."

"I'm not going to lie to you; the whole camp knows that something is up with you and Shane."

"I don't care." I mumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I nodded, "Caitlyn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything."

She smiled, "You're welcome."

Once again, I was alone again on my own.

I needed someone else to talk to, I need Abigail.

Even if she was a self-centred bitch, I knew she'd at least give me the decency to listen to my problems.

I got up and threw a jacket on as well as a pair of ballet flats; I grabbed my cell phone before heading outside into the night.

I had no intentions of going to the mess hall or down to the docks for reception; they held way too many memories. It was even painful just thinking about it.

I began walking absentmindedly, just staring at my phone screen, waiting for at least one bar of reception to appear.

I came to the main office where I had first been dropped off at the start of camp and miraculously had a bar of reception.

I walked up the few steps to the office and got another bar.

I tried the door handle to the office but it was locked. I looked over to see the window slightly open so went over and pushed it open.

"Suck it up, Mitchie. You can climb in a window." I mumbled to myself.

I managed to get in fairly easily and use my phone as a light to find my way over to a lamp that was in the corner of the room.

I had a look around the room; there was a desk and shelves full of folders that obviously contained written documents.

There were trophies all around the room as well as plaques hanging on the walls. There were even photographs of winners throughout the years.

One stood out in particular to me though; a sixteen year old Shane with Nate and Jason from when they had won Final Jam. Camp Rock had helped them live their dreams, just like it had originally done for me. I didn't know what I wanted anymore to be honest.

I sat down on the couch that was against the opposite wall and dialled Abigail's number.

"What's up girl?" She asked, giggling.

I bit my lip, she was the biggest gossip. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to talk to her about Shane.

"Hey, just thought I'd see what's going on." I lied.

"Nothing much, I'm in for the night actually. What are you doing?"

"Just hanging out, bored."

"So how's Nate? Is he still with that nobody?" She questioned me.

"That nobody is my friend." I informed her.

"She used to be your friend." She scoffed.

"No, her name is Caitlyn and we are friends again." I said, sternly.

"Chill Mitchie," She laughed, "Anyway, I'm pretty sure I could easily get Nate back if I wanted to."

I suddenly felt extremely defensive, "Abi, don't you dare try anything. They are happy together."

"Whatevs, it's not like Nate puts out anyway."

"Excuse me?" I asked in amazement.

"I may have told you otherwise, but the truth is...I didn't sleep with Nate. You know he has that whole purity ring thing."

I couldn't speak for a few seconds, "You are such an effing bitch." I yelled down the phone.

"Whoa, calm down. If he wants to be a pussy he can be."

"You know what, Abigail. You are nothing but a stupid slut and I wish that I never have to speak to you again." I said disgustedly.

"Watch who you are talking to, my dad owns the record label you're signed to remember. I will tell him to drop you."

"Oh yeah; asides from the fact I'm on a contract, I am making him millions. He would so drop me." I said sarcastically, "Have a nice sleep, whore." With that, I hung up, slamming it down on the coffee table in front of me.

There was a photo album on the coffee table labelled 'Camp 2008'; curiosity got the better of me so I opened it up.

There was an assortment of photographs from the very first day of camp the year before. I found myself in the background of a couple of them.

I flipped the pages and memories of last summer came back to me, there were ones of me singing back-up to Tess and even a couple of me with Caitlyn that had been taken around the camp.

The last few pages or so were dedicated to Final Jam performances.

The whole last page was of me on stage singing 'This Is Me', most of them with Shane.

The very last photograph was when we just had finished singing; we were gazing into each other's eye, our hands intertwined.

I traced over it with my fingers and began crying.

How did our love die? How did everything go so wrong?

I loved him, I really did.

I slammed the photo album shut in frustration and set it back on the table as I stood up and grabbed my phone.

I couldn't stop crying the whole way back to my cabin and ended up crying myself to sleep.

.....

Brown intercepted me on the way to my class the next morning.

"Mitchie, can we please talk?"

"You're the boss aren't you?" I quipped, sarcastically.

"Don't give me that attitude of yours." He said sternly, "I've heard rumours of what's been going on with Shane and you, is it really too hard for you and him to be at the same camp?" He asked me once we got back to his cabin, "Why didn't you go to class yesterday? I thought we were past you ditching that class."

I looked at the ground, "He told me that he still loves me...that he never stopped loving me." I confessed in a daze, "Then he left me there, he left me in the rain alone."

Brown took pity on me and brought me into a hug, "He misses the girl who he fell in love with. You've changed, love, and not for the better."

"Why does everyone keep saying that I've changed for the worse? Why do they say that when my new life is the happiest I've been in months? I don't need anyone, I don't need anyone at all; I'm perfectly fine on my own." I raised my voice at him, pushing myself away, "The last time he left me I almost killed myself, I'm sure you saw those pictures with the scars on my wrist all over the internet and in the magazines." I pushed the thick bracelet up that was covering my left wrist, "You can still see them, they are faint but they are there." I cried.

"Mitchie, I..." He didn't know what to say.

"Then when my father died, my mother thought I would try to commit suicide again so she wanted me to get help. I refused and moved out and into my own apartment and I just tried to put everything behind me. It worked until I had to come back to this place!" I yelled out, hysterically.

Brown tried to bring me into another hug and I tried to pull away, struggling against his grip. I ended up giving in though and cried into his chest.

"I had no idea, Mitchie. I'm so sorry...if you want, I'll call up your label and tell them to take you home. It's probably best if you do go home and take a break."

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded as I cried my heart out, breaking down completely.

**Poor Mitchie :(**

**Leave me a review :)**

**I shall be home soon ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

I am home! And kind of burnt lol.

Happy New Years everyone!

So I kind of didn't edit this chapter as I didn't plan on updating but my Twitter girls rock. So excuse me if there are any typos ;)

We have a new character making their debut this chapter as well and sorry but no Smitchie just yet.

Expect a HWGA update later tonight as well :)

Jade is awesome...enough said.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 17**

**Yeah, it's difficult watching us fade, knowing it's all my fault. My mistake, yeah, it's difficult letting you down. Knowing that it's all my fault, you're not around.**

**These Four Walls – Miley Cyrus**

Brown took me back to my cabin, telling me I didn't have to go to my classes for the day. I began packing my things up; finally I'd be leaving this god forsaken place and would be back in LA, where I belonged.

I angrily shoved things into my suitcases, not bothering to be careful with anything.

It was my fault that he had left; I was the reason that he ended things with me.

I was all alone again, trapped to the confines of this room again. I didn't really want to leave until I was able to go home, I didn't want to have to face anyone. I knew I'd have to though.

I collapsed to the ground and curled up into the foetal position as my tears fell onto the wooden floorboards.

I hadn't been like this in a very long time.

_"Sorry guys, I'm tired." I told the fans who were waiting out the front of the hotel for Shane and I to return._

_Shane looked at me with shock on his face and stayed back to sign some autographs as I walked into the hotel foyer._

_I had been doing interviews all day and Shane had come with me as he had some time off as he had finished his tour in Europe two weeks beforehand, I was extremely tired and just wanted to sit back and relax and possibly get a massage._

_I pressed the button for the elevator to take me up to my suite and tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for it to come down to the ground level. When the doors finally opened up I stepped in and saw Shane coming over. I held the door opened for him and pressed the button for the top level as he stepped in._

_"What the hell was that?" Shane yelled at me as soon as the elevator doors had closed._

_"That was me holding the door open for you, duh." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_"No," he shouted, "You completely blew off your fans again. Do you know how rude you were to them?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Stop being so damn over-dramatic, I told them I was tired."_

_"So am I but they have probably been out there for twelve hours just in the hope of seeing us."_

_"Well, they saw me didn't they?" I asked._

_His mouth fell open a little at this, "Mitchie, why-"_

_"It's our floor." I interrupted him as the elevator came to our floor. I stepped out and unlocked our room, walking in and throwing my bag down._

_"I really do need a massage, this hotel better offer them." I said out loud to myself._

_"Mitchie, your fans are the one who got you where you are. Don't you think you should try and give a little back to them?_

_"Whatever Shane, just drop it, I'm tired."_

_My phone began ringing and I glanced down at the screen to see who was calling._

_"Aren't you going to answer that?" Shane asked me._

_"No, it's just my mum." I told him, throwing my phone onto the couch._

_He looked at me in disbelief and he closed his eyes, as if he were in pain._

_"I can't do this Mitchie." He breathed out._

_"Can't do what?" I asked, confused, "What are you talking about?"_

_"This...you and me. I'm sorry but it's over, Mitchie." He said softly, whilst shaking his head before leaving me there in tears, "I can't be with you anymore."_

I would have usually been repulsed at the idea of being on the dirty floor like this, but I really couldn't care if I was ruining my outfit or not.

The night he broke up with me was possibly one of the worst nights of my life; I never thought we'd end up like this.

Just when I thought we were finally getting along here, he left me again; he left me on my own.

My dad died and he wasn't there because I had lost him, I was the reason that he broke up with me. I felt so alone when my dad died that the only way I could go on was by busying myself with my career.

I couldn't make any excuses anymore for how I had acted; I was the one who pushed him away. I was the one who couldn't handle fame.

If he wouldn't help me become who I used to be, I wouldn't try.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and soon fell asleep right there on the cold, hard floor.

.....

The next morning I woke up to sunlight streaming through the window.

I pulled myself up and felt so sore from lying on the floor all night.

I got in the shower and couldn't help but break down and cry because he had left me again.

Caitlyn was waiting for me when I came out of the shower fifteen minutes later, fully changed into a summer dress.

"How are you doing?" She asked me.

"I'm going home." I told her.

"You're what?"

"Brown said he'd call the label and have them send me home because I can't emotionally handle any of this. He says I need a break." I explained, sadly.

"Mitchie, you can't leave." She protested.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything here for me, you are the only one I can talk to here, Caitlyn."

"Then stay for me." She pleaded with me.

"I can't, not with Shane Gray here. Please don't tell him I'm going either." I instructed her before walking out of my cabin.

"Where are you going?" She asked, following me.

"I'm finding Brown to see if I can leave yet."

Caitlyn stopped following me at that and I made my way to Brown's cabin to see Nate waiting outside.

I folded my arms across my chest and bit my bottom lip, "Where's Brown?"

"Not here, I'm waiting to talk to him about...my voice class." He said after a moment. I knew instantly that it wasn't his voice class that he wanted to talk to Brown about.

"I'll just wait for him then." I said, sitting down next to Nate.

"You know he's upset right now." Nate confessed.

"He's upset? He has no right in being upset, he is the one who kissed me and then left me out in the pouring rain!"

"I know...Caitlyn told me that. He is upset I just don't know why, he won't talk to us about it."

"I don't care, I'm leaving anyway. Brown is sending me home to have a break." I told him.

"Mitchie, you can't leave."

"I can and I will. I don't need this place anyway; I never wanted to come back in the first place." I told him rather harshly.

"Mitchie, this is where you started. Camp Rock helped you make a name for yourself." He reminded me.

"No, I made a name for myself. This place just helped me do so." I corrected him whilst standing up, "I'll speak to Brown later." I told him before running off.

.....

I spent the day out on the docks with my guitar, simply writing new songs.

I forgot how much I really loved writing songs before I came back here; I guessed I owned Camp Rock that much.

There was a canoe out on the lake with two people in it, I recognised the girl from one of my lessons. The guy that was in it with her was laughing along with her, looking completely and utterly happy. It was easy to see that they were a couple who were so in love.

A couple in love just like Shane and I used to be.

I felt a couple of tears roll down my cheeks so I grabbed my guitar and the pages of music that I had been working on and returned to my cabin.

I decided to go and see Brown now as the last class of the day would just be finishing, so I knew he'd be either at the class still or on his way back.

I grabbed my cell phone, showed some sunnies on and made my way near the front of the camp where I knew Brown's class was.

The walk only took me five minutes and I ran into him just as he was leaving.

"Any word on when I am going?" I asked him.

He sighed, "Your label didn't seem to think it was such a good idea."

"I can't stay here like this." I admitted.

"I know...that's why I told them to reconsider it. So they told me they would try and do something else for you."

"Meaning?"

"I have no idea love, they said they'd let me know by tomorrow if what they have in mind doesn't work out."

"They are probably thinking they can organise a last minute concert to try and make me feel better." I sighed, "Thank you though." I smiled weakly at him before walking off back to my cabin. It was the only place I could feel safe now at this camp, on my own which was how it was meant to be with me.

It wasn't until a little before midnight that I went to the kitchen to get some food, I hadn't eaten practically all day and was starving.

I grabbed a tub of ice-cream from the freezer and a spoon and went and sat in the mess hall to eat it.

Admittedly, I had forgotten how good ice-cream was. I hadn't had it in so long and couldn't believe I stopped as I was worried about gaining weight. I never used to be one of those girls who were worried about their weight, being in the spotlight you are always pressured to be skinny so I cut out all junk food to keep my figure.

There was at least a half a tub when I started eating and it was all gone when I finished it twenty minutes later.

I finally looked around the darkened room; the moonlight was shining through the windows, illuminating the grand piano that I had played on a year beforehand. I later learned that it was then that Shane had heard me singing and was what inspired him to write his old stuff again.

I abandoned my empty tub of ice-cream and walked over to the piano cautiously. I sat down at it and gently ran the fingers of my left hand over the keys, not daring to make them make a sound.

I hadn't played 'This Is Me' in so long. I couldn't sing it at Beach Jam so how would I know if I could even play the music?

I closed my eyes and stood back up, not intending to throw out the empty tub of ice-cream. I left it on the table and walked back to my cabin on my own, in the darkness.

.....

I woke up the next morning with no intention of going to classes, I assumed Brown was covering them or having someone else cover them for me.

I rolled over onto my other side and considered lying there all day; I didn't want to leave the cabin but knew I had to. I had to accept the fact that Shane and I were truly over and move on with my life.

I dragged myself up from my bed and got dressed in a pair of designer jeans, a nice top and some ballet flats. I quickly did my make-up and my hair and grabbed my cell phone, I was going to call Christina and find out for myself what the hell was happening.

If I wanted to move on, I'd have to leave. I couldn't get over Shane Gray if I was still in the same camp as him.

I randomly walked around trying to find reception, there were campers hanging around all eyeing me but they didn't say anything.

I was so preoccupied with my phone that I tried to drown out the sounds of the female campers around me squealing.

When they got too loud I had to look up to see what it was all about, all the girls were squealing because a very handsome actor had just pulled into camp in his BMW convertible and was waving at all of them.

Timothy Beckett, my boyfriend who I had hardly spoken to in a month, had just arrived at Camp Rock.

**Review, review, review.**

**Love, love, love :)**

**xox**


	18. Chapter 18

So I woke up and thought, why not update?

So here is the brand new chaoter of TIM where you properly meet the character Tim lol.

I dedicate this chapter to Jade...she will know why. ;)

The song in this chapter is So What by P!nk.

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 18**

**Well, this is not your fault, but if I'm without you then I will feel so small. And if you have to go, we'll always know that you shine brighter than anyone does.**

**Brighter - Paramore**

"Mitchie." He yelled out, waving once he saw me.

I forced a smile as he walked over to me.

This was great, just great.

"If one of you scratches my car you will be getting a call from my lawyer." Tim threatened the girls who were crowding around him and his car.

I rolled my eyes but he didn't notice, he never noticed when I was annoyed at him.

He went to move into kiss me but I pulled back, "No one knows about us yet remember?" I reminded him silently. Truth was I couldn't care what anyone else thought, I didn't want to kiss him.

"I'm pretty sure the people here are going to put two and two together." He laughed, winking at one girl who was eyeing him.

I rolled my eyes (yet again) and grabbed his arm to take him away from the crowd, "You're here to take me home right?"

"No, your label thought you'd be happier here if I came."

"What?" I shouted at him.

He threw his hands back in defence, "Well I'm sorry for dropping everything to be here with you." He remarked sarcastically.

That meant I wasn't going home, I had to stay.

I'd have to stay here and be around Shane still.

"I guess I got to tell Brown, we got to find somewhere for you to stay." I informed him.

"I'll be staying in your cabin." He winked at me, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me into him.

I pushed myself out of his grasp, "Not happening." I said gruffly.

"Loosen up, babe. It's not like we aren't adults." He tried reasoning with me.

"Just drop it." I instructed him.

He mumbled something under his breath that I didn't quite catch and I showed him the way to Brown's cabin.

.....

Brown ended up letting me have the day off after learning I was staying for the rest of camp. He organised a spare cabin for Tim which wasn't too far away from mine.

He went back to his car to get his things as I went back to my room to unpack my belongings.

Maybe having him here would help a bit. It felt like there was a hole in my heart again and if Shane couldn't help fill it, someone else would have to try.

I ended up having to teach again and Tim didn't say how long he was staying for. I really hoped though that I may be able to leave a little earlier.

Although I was still miserable, Tim helped me a little. He took my mind off Shane sometimes.

Shane still hadn't spoken to me a couple days later; he would barely acknowledge me in class so I would spend my time mostly with Tim and even with Caitlyn as well.

Caitlyn helped me lose a bit of self-centredness when I was around her and for that I was grateful. She was the only one who could really do that to me, my ego was still fully intact around the others.

"Caitlyn, there is something you need to know." I told her.

"What's that, Mitchie?"

"I spoke to Abigail the other night and she told me something that has made me feel terrible."

"What's that?" She asked.

"She told me that she never slept with Nate, she told me she had lied. I am so sorry for being such a bitch about it, I'm sorry I made you doubt Nate." I apologised.

Caitlyn brought me into a hug and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, "It's okay." She assured me, "You didn't know, it wasn't your fault."

"Thank you for being so understanding, thank you for forgiving me." I whispered.

"It's what friends do." She said happily.

"Best friends?" I asked.

"It's what best friends do." She corrected herself, hugging me tighter.

.....

The following morning Tim and I were eating breakfast in the mess hall when Shane walked in.

He looked over at us and then kept on walking, grabbing a plate of food and then leaving.

I sighed and excused myself from the table but Tim stood up too.

"No, I want to know what his problem is with me."

I tried to stop him but he kept on walking, I had no choice but to follow him. I didn't want him and Shane getting in a fight; that would make things even worse than they already were.

"Oi! Gray!" He called out to Shane once we got outside. Shane wasn't too far away and turned around, glaring at Tim as soon as he saw him. "What's your problem?"

Shane simply rolled his eyes and turned around and began walking off.

"That's right, walk off. Be jealous that the girl that used to love you is with me now!" He shouted at him, amused.

Shane didn't respond at all, he just kept on walking.

Tim just laughed at this, "What a wuss? He is probably just going to go wank his sorrows away now." This made him laugh even harder.

I gave him a fake smile; he was dim-witted enough not to see through it.

He was so immature, how had I never seen it before?

"Come on; let's go finish breakfast, Hot Stuff."

I rolled my eyes at the nick name he sometimes called me; now that had always annoyed me.

.....

Tim ended up convincing Brown to let me perform a song later that afternoon even thought it wasn't a Jam. He claimed that he "hadn't seen me perform in so long and my talent should be shown off as much as possible."

Whatever that was supposed to mean.

That's how Brown told everyone they had to be at the outdoor stage by four o'clock to see me perform a song. There was no "do you mind singing, Mitchie?" it was a "be there at a quarter to four."

I didn't mind kind of though; it meant I got out of my duet class earlier.

Tim wanted me to sing a song that I hadn't released yet. It was one that the label had given to me and I had chosen it to record as I liked it a lot at the time.

I could easily relate.

I didn't have a lot of time to rehearse the song, just lunch time really. I skipped my meal and rehearsed just on my own in my cabin so I could be away from everyone for the time being.

"Thank you guys for coming to see this rather impromptu performance," I said on the stage at right on four o'clock. "I didn't really plan on doing this but here I am. This is a song hardly anyone has heard at all, it will probably be on my next album."

I was going to be singing along to the instrumental version of the song, so I waited for Brown to start the song over the sound system.

I had to get in the right place to sing this song; I had to reflect back to how I used to feel about Shane before we came back to Camp Rock. It was something as an artist I could easily do. I could easily feel what I had felt in the past when performing on stage.

I saw him appear up the back, standing next to Nate and Caitlyn as the music started.

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent_

_I got a brand new attitude  
And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
I wanna start a fight"_

I began jumping around the stage energetically, getting all the campers on their feet in the process. They already seemed to like it.

_"So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight"_

I looked at Shane who looked hurt, it didn't take a genius to figure out I was singing about him. He had hurt me, why not hurt him a little?

_"The waiter just took my table  
And gave it to Jessica Simps- shit  
I guess I'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll knows how to hit_

_What if this song's on the radio?  
Somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight_

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight"_

I looked right at Shane as I sang the next part of the song.

_"You weren't there, you never were  
You want it all but that's not fair  
I gave you life, I gave my all  
You we're there, you let me fall_

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't need you  
And guess what, I'm havin' more fun  
And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a tool  
So, so what, I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_Ba, da, da, da, da, da"_

I blew a raspberry at the end of the song and everyone cheered.

Well almost everyone anyway.

I looked at Shane directly in the eyes and knew that even though he and I weren't together anymore, I knew that he would be the only one that I would ever truly love.

Right now I doubted that I'd ever feel the same about someone else ever again.

_"Come on, I can hook you up with some one." Abigail urged me._

_"Not interested." I mumbled. It had been three weeks since Shane had left me and I was still feeling empty inside._

_This was the first time I had seen anyone, I had refused to let anyone come over and hadn't gone out. I eventually had to go into the label though, where Abigail was as she knew I'd be there._

_"I'm not saying you have to love the guy, they can be a rebound. I know a lot of hot guys."_

_"No." I said, plainly._

_"Mitchie, it's not like he is dead."_

_"He is to me." I snapped, not even looking at her._

_There was a moments silence and I looked over to see Abigail looking at her reflection in one of the windows._

_"Mitchie, I know you love him and all but you need to love him enough to let him go and move on." She said as she fixed her hair._

_"No one will ever compare with Shane; no one could ever come close."_

**So what do you think of Tim? Do you think he'll be around long?**

**Do you even want him around? :P**

**xox**


	19. Chapter 19

I want to say a Happy Birthday to NileyJemilover off Twitter, she asked me to update for her birthday so here you go. :)

I hit 50 reviews for the last chapter which really does just blow me away. Thank you all so much again.

The song in this chapter is Thinking Of You by Katy Perry.

Also, I don't think I ever really said that I haven't really based Mitchie in this story off Demi Lovato.

Anyways, here is the next chapter.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 19**

**Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start.**

**The Scientist - Coldplay**

The following morning I woke up relatively early for once, so I grabbed my guitar and headed down to the lake; making sure to bring a pen and some paper.

I didn't know what would become of Shane and me, I really didn't.

It didn't take me long to come up with a whole new song, the sun had fully risen by the time I finished; I made sure to write it down before I played the song through one last time.

_"Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one  
I still got the seed_

_You said move on  
Where do I go  
I guess second best  
Is all I will know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes_

_You're like an Indian summer  
In the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy  
With a surprise centre  
How do I get better  
Once I've had the best  
You said there's  
Tons of fish in the water  
So the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips  
I taste your mouth  
He pulled me in  
I was disgusted with myself_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into..._

_You're the best  
And yes I do regret  
How I could let myself  
Let you go  
Now the lesson's learned  
I touched it I was burned  
Oh I think you should know_

_Cause when I'm with him  
I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Looking into your eyes  
Oh won't you walk through  
And bust in the door  
And take me away  
Oh no more mistakes  
Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay"_

I didn't realise that I had been crying so I quickly wiped the tears away.

There was nothing I could do; Shane could only now remain in my mind.

.....

Later that night, Tim decided we should go and take a walk down by the lake. I really didn't want to go as it held to many memories of Shane and I being together but I relented as he seemed eager to go down there.

There was no way in hell though that I'd get in a canoe again, let alone with him.

After a good ten minutes down there I wanted to leave but Tim pulled me into a kiss and I finally gave into him and kissed him back. I deserved someone who wanted me, right? I deserved a guy that wanted to be with me.

I didn't feel safe in his arms but I knew I'd never be in the pair of arms I wanted ever again.

I pulled away from the kiss a moment later to see the person with the aforementioned arms standing right there.

"Shane?" I breathed out.

He looked pissed off and heartbroken, I knew the look in his eyes. They were the same eyes that I had gazed into the mirror at when he broke up with me. My eyes had been the same when I was heartbroken.

He closed his eyes, turned around and walked off into the distance.

"Shane." I yelled out after him, tears brimming in my eyes.

Tim grabbed my arms firmly and spun me back around to face him, "Mitchie, what the hell is going on?" He asked me furiously. He always was the jealous type.

"Nothing...him and I are over. You know that." I cried.

"And what...you want to be with him again?" He accused me.

"No." I lied, "I don't want to be with him again, I have you."

He smiled slightly at this, "Good, because that loser has nothing on me."

"I'm just going to go find Caitlyn; she wanted to talk to me about something." I lied again, going to move off in the opposite direction so it looked like I really was going to.

He let go of my arms and allowed me to leave, I rubbed them as they were a bit sore because of the grip he had on me.

It didn't take me too long to find him; he was in his own cabin; the one he had shown me after Final Jam that was his own cabin for when he came here. His uncle did own the place after all.

He was sitting there playing a grand piano, one that was similar to the one in the mess hall, that I didn't recall being here the year beforehand. His bed was made strangely; the whole time we went out he never made his bed and I would call him a slob for it.

"You can't just burst in here unannounced." Shane said boldly, standing up and stepping away from the piano.

"Why not?"

"You're with him." He spat out.

"Why the hell, are you angry at me, Shane? You made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be with me when you left me out in the rain!" I shouted at him.

"It's not that Mitchie, it's the fact that you are with that douche!"

"That douche at least came here to be there for me. He came because I needed help!"

"Well is that my problem? It's not my fault I haven't been there up until now Mitchie. I want to be there for you now but I can't when you have a boyfriend. I can't watch you kiss him; I can't watch him hold you, I don't want to see you with him. That's why I said I couldn't do this, you have a boyfriend." He said angrily.

"A boyfriend who doesn't say he loves me and then leaves me in the rain!" I yelled at him.

"A boyfriend who has most likely made your ego even bigger than it was after I broke up with you." He retorted harshly.

My mouth dropped open in shock; I never thought he would have said something like that to me.

"Who are we kidding," I managed to say a moment later, "We are fooling ourselves Shane, we are not meant to be. If we were it wouldn't be this hard, it would be easier than this!" I cried.

"Relationships aren't easy, Mitchie, it also doesn't help that we are both in the spotlight with schedules that cause us to spend less and less time together." He told me.

"Well maybe this should be it; maybe we should just end things just like this."

"Well maybe we should, I was doing fine before I came here."

"Well so was I, my life was back on track after having my heartbroken by the person I loved more than anything on the planet!" I yelled, frustrated.

"Right back at you." He replied, aggravated.

I stared at him in the eyes and didn't say anything, I could tell it wasn't what he wanted and hell, it wasn't what I wanted either. He closed his eyes to escape my gaze.

"Bye, Shane. I hope we never have to meet again then after camp is over." I whispered, wiping the tears from my eyes as I turned around and bolted from his cabin.

If we couldn't be together I'd have to just accept second best as no one could ever compare to Shane.

_"Nice to meet you." Tim smiled at me._

_"You too." I smiled weakly at him._

_The label had set me up with television star Timothy Beckett and hoped for us to go public in a few months' times as it would help both of our careers. He was around six foot tall, had blonde hair, blue eyes; he wasn't that bad to look at, at all._

_"I really like your music." He hinted at me._

_"I'm sorry; I don't actually watch your show."_

_He frowned slightly but he quickly wiped it off his face, "That's alright. Did you want to go grab a bite to eat?"_

_"Beverley Hills right?"_

_"Yeah, of course."_

_I smiled at this, "I know the back entrance to this awesome place."_

_"My car or yours?" He asked._

_"What do you drive?" I asked, flipping some hair over my shoulder._

_"A Hummer."_

_"Yours." I smiled even bigger._

The reason Tim and I had gotten on so well was because we did have matching egos. We were both so materialistic, something that I didn't want to be anymore because of Shane.

Yet, I couldn't be with Shane.

I wiped my tears away as I made my way back to my own cabin where Tim was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Why are you in my cabin?" I asked, surprised.

"Well when you said you were going to find Caitlyn, I assumed it was him you were seeing." He said coldly.

I didn't say anything; I simply closed the door behind me and kicked my shoes off.

"You were seeing him weren't you?"

I nodded slowly, not meeting his eyes.

He stood up and came over to me, "If you want to be with that fag just tell me."

"No, I don't." I lied instantly, ignoring what he had called Shane.

His face relaxed a bit at this, "Do you have any feelings left for him at all?"

I gritted my teeth and he eyed me suspiciously.

"Yes," I admitted, "but only a small part of me still cares for him because he was my first love."

He nodded, "I just don't feel like you want to be with me anymore even though I came out to this dump for you."

I don't know what exactly possessed me to do it; perhaps it was because I wanted someone to actually want to be with me or maybe it was just because I couldn't have Shane. But I kissed him.

I kissed him hungrily, wrapping my arms around his neck and pressing my body right up against his. He responded instantly by grabbing my waist to hold me against him firmly.

I un-wrapped my arms from around his neck and reached down to grab the hem of his shirt, pulling away from the kiss briefly.

He grinned as I pulled it over his head and tossed it to the side.

"Mitchie." He groaned as I pressed my lips against his neck and manoeuvred him on to the bed.

I pushed him back roughly and brought my lips to his again and he pulled me back so I was lying on top of him.

I felt his hands travel up my top and I suddenly became very aware of what was going to happen if I didn't stop. I pulled away from his mouth as Shane's face flashed in my mind.

"I can't." I breathed out.

"It's him isn't it?" He asked angrily, sitting up to be at my level.

"No." I lied.

"Then show me how much you care about me then."

I closed my eyes and nodded, allowing him to close the space between us and kiss me again.

He lowered me back so he was the one on top of me now and begun unbuttoning my top, trailing kisses down my body as he did so.

"Shane." I whispered.

I think my heart would always belong to him no matter what happened.

"What?"

"I can't, I'm sorry." I sobbed.

"I'll make you forget all about him." He said roughly before shoving his lips against my own and un-doing the rest of the button on my top.

"Tim, stop it." I urged him, trying to get out from under him.

He didn't respond, he simply tried to get my shirt off that was now unbuttoned.

"Tim!" I shouted at him frantically, trying to push him off of me; he was much stronger than me though.

"Mitchie, on some level you want this. You haven't put out the whole time that we've been together and you've been nothing but a tease." He complained sinisterly, almost ripping my top off my body.

"Stop it!" I yelled out loud, now in tears, "GET OFF ME!"

He didn't stop though and I couldn't get out from under him, no matter how much I struggled.

I could feel the tears pouring down my face.

"STOP!" I kept on screaming as loudly as I could, as he unzipped my jeans, hoping someone would hear me.

**I shouldn't laugh but Sarah twittered this just before and she doesn't even know that this was going to happen.**

**"TIM is about to be raped in reviews."**

**Funny but oh so wrong.**

**Love you guys, even though you most likely hate me right now. ;)**

**xox**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't know where to begin. I have so much I want to say...I think I'll start with how proud I am.

I seriously am so proud of what this story has become. I am so proud of each and every one of you who has read this and left me even one review. I am so sad as this story only has five chapters left after this and I have had many of you ask for a sequel. Currently I have no plans of making a sequel for this story, I think it is better to be left on its own.

I loved all your reviews for the last chapter but I want to say a big thank you to a reviewer named Kelsey who didn't leave a signed review so I couldn't respond to her. I get a lot of reviews that really make me stop and think but yours really blew me away. I'll copy the main part of her review in here:

_"I know everyone else is telling you what you should write, but I think you should just go with your creative instincts. Sometimes you have to go trough the darkness in order to find the light. I mean, the difference between the two wouldn't exist without the other, right? So write what you want to write for your readers. Just remember that everytime you write, you're telling a story, but you're also sending out a message to your readers. It all depends in how you mix and deliver the two."_

Seriously, I can't thank you enough for your review. I love how you spoke about dark and light, it just so happens that I mention it in this chapter as it ties into the next. Jade can vow for me on that one, she has read a part of this already lol. But seriously, thank you again! Thank you all, I am really so grateful.

Next I want to talk about the song I chose to represent this chapter. It's a beautiful song and here is a link to a live version (although a bit different from the studio version): http : // www . youtube . com / watch ?v=CNLGGQdekN 8& feature = related [without the spaces]. I'd love for you to give a listen to it as you read the chapter.

I have spoken enough, I know you want to find out what happens. So here you go, chapter 20 of This Is Me.

Enjoy.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 20**

**If tomorrow never comes, I want you to know right now that I, I'm gonna love you until the day I die. And if tomorrow falls asleep can you hold me first? I'm gonna love you like it's the last night on earth.**

**Last Night On Earth – Delta Goodrem**

It all happened so fast, one second Tim was trying to pull my jeans off and the next he was torn off of me and was thrown on the floor.

It took me a moment to process what was happening.

Shane had Tim on the ground and was repeatedly punching him.

All I could do was choke on my sobs; I couldn't move, I felt paralysed.

"Shane." I cried, tears streaming down my face.

He got off Tim who I couldn't see and looked at me. I had never seen him so angry before; he was out of breath and was fuming with anger.

He quickly turned his attention back to Tim and pulled him off the ground by the collar of his shirt; it was then that I saw that his nose was bleeding.

"If you ever come near her again, if you ever touch her or look at her; I will hunt you down and kill you." Shane threatened him, "Understand?"

"Take her, she's a bitch anyway." Tim spat at him, holding his nose that was most likely broken now.

Shane responded by shoving him out the cabin door, "Don't you ever fucking come back here again, get your stuff and leave before I call the cops and have them arrest you!" He warned him angrily, "It wouldn't look too good for your career now would it pretty boy?"

With that, Shane slammed my cabin door as hard as he could muster. He took a deep breath before coming over to me and cautiously sitting on the bed next to me.

He looked apprehensive and didn't reach out to touch me.

"Shane." I whimpered, letting him know I needed him.

He grabbed me gently, bringing me into his lap and cradling me in his arms as I cried.

"It's okay, I'm here now." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't leave me." I begged him.

"I won't, I'll stay with you tonight." He replied softly.

"No, don't leave me again." My voice broke, as I looked up at him.

His warm, dark eyes studied mine for a few seconds before he nodded, understanding exactly what I meant, "I'm not going anywhere." He promised me.

He leant down slightly but stopped, not knowing how I'd respond.

"I'm not afraid of you." I breathed out, honestly.

He wiped a tear away on my cheek with his thumb before leaning down to kiss me gently, as if he was afraid I would break.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling away slightly.

That's all that was needed; I believed him when he said it.

"I love you too." I whispered back, "Can we leave here?" I asked a moment later. I didn't want to be in my cabin right now.

Shane didn't say anything; he grabbed the sheet we were on and pulled it over me as my top half was practically only in a bra. He stood up effortlessly with me still in his arms and carried me out of the cabin into the warm night air.

My head was against Shane's chest and I could hear his steady heart beat. There was no one else in sight thankfully; it would have raised a lot of questions. I was grateful that Brown had a curfew for campers.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"My cabin." He replied in a comforting voice.

When we got there he set me down on the bed, I gave him a confused look as he let go off me and went over to the door.

"I'm just closing the blinds." He told me, shutting the blinds over the door and then the ones over the windows.

He came back over to me and wiped the tears off my face, "Let me get you a shirt." He said, kissing my forehead before going over to a set of drawers.

I looked down to see my shirt was still unbuttoned and slightly ripped, my black bra exposed.

He came back over with an AC/DC band shirt that would obviously be slightly too big.

"I'm sorry that it's not a designer shirt." He joked.

I let out a small laugh as he handed it over to me, grabbing the sheet that had been covering me and putting it down next to me. I wasn't embarrassed to for Shane to see me like this as he had seen me in a bra and underwear before; although we had never slept together due to his belief to stay pure before marriage.

I accepted that though, it was something that really made me respect him. While other guys were going out and scoring with whoever they could, he was upholding his beliefs.

I took my ruined shirt off and slipped his over my head. It smelt just like him, it had been a long time since I had worn some of his clothes.

"Thank you for everything. I don't just mean for tonight either, thank you for helping me these past few weeks even when I've been such a bitch to everyone including you."

"Mitchie, you don't have to apologise." He sighed, sitting down next to me.

"I do, I've turned into someone I'd never thought was possible. I mean, when you left to go on that European tour I started to get an attitude and then it just progressed and got worse and worse. Then when you left I literally just became someone else." I confessed.

"Mitchie, I will help you just like you helped me. Although I think you are already on your way." He told me.

"I guess these past few days have been a wakeup call."

"They have been." He agreed, kissing the top of my head.

"Where does that leave us?" I asked, not really knowing whether or not I wanted to hear his response.

"I'd hope together." He admitted.

I let out a small smile, "Be mine?"

"Of course." He laughed gently, "You don't mind if I have a shower quickly do you? I'll be like five minutes."

"I'll be fine." I nodded.

He kissed me gently before getting up and locking the cabin door before walking into his bathroom.

I got up of the bed and I walked back over to Shane's bed and pulled my jeans off. There was no way that I could sleep in them and there was no way I was sleeping anywhere else tonight.

I threw them aside and grabbed the sheet that Shane had dropped off me earlier and placed it on top of the other covers as an extra one.

I got into the bed and closed my eyes, processing what had happened.

Shane loved me and wanted to be with me again.

We were together again.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy even though it was only ten-thirty, according to the digital clock next to Shane's bed.

By the time Shane came out I was almost asleep.

He was wearing an old shirt and some boxer shorts and he smiled once seeing me in bed.

"You tired?"

"Yeah." I mumbled.

He chuckled at my reaction and turned the lights off.

"I hope you know this is so against the rules and not a good example for the campers." He laughed lightly, getting into the bed with me.

I rolled over onto my other side to face him and he wrapped and arm around me to bring me closer.

"I don't care." I whispered, taking in his scent, "I don't care because I love you."

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I smiled and fell into the most peaceful sleep that I had, had in a very long time.

.....

_"I'm nervous." I confessed as we pulled up out front._

_"Don't be, Mitchie. They will love you, I promise you." Shane assured me._

_It had been four months and I still had yet to meet Shane's parents._

_"As much as you love me?" I asked._

_"That isn't possible; no one could love you as much as I do."_

_I smiled at this and felt a little less nervous._

_He opened my car door and held my hand as we approached the front door to his old childhood home where his parents still lived._

_He knocked on the door to be polite before opening it up and leading me inside to the foyer._

_I had seen pictures of Shane's parents before so instantly recognised his mother when she rushed down the stairs and brought her son into a huge hug._

_"Shane, I've missed you." She told him. After pulling away she gave me a hug, "Mitchie, I have heard so much about you."_

_"It's nice to meet you Mrs Gray."_

_"Call me Amy." She instructed me, letting go._

_After meeting Shane's dad the four of us sat down for dinner._

_"Mitchie, I want to thank you." His dad told me._

_"Why?" I asked._

_"Let's just say, Shane didn't talk to us much before Camp Rock. The industry turned him into someone we didn't recognise." He replied._

_"We know you are the one who changed him back, Mitchie." Amy said gratefully, "For that, we can't thank you enough."_

_Shane reached for my hand under the table and intertwined it with his own, "He would do the same for me." I smiled widely._

I woke up slightly confused as to where I was but soon remembered when I felt Shane's arm wrapped around me.

I slipped out of his embrace as carefully as I could as to not wake him, even though I remembered he was a heavy sleeper and could practically sleep through a tornado.

I looked at the clock to see that it was three am; I got out of the bed and made my way through the dark into the bathroom, switching the light on and shutting the door behind me.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror to see that my mascara had run slightly due to my crying.

"So much for waterproof mascara." I mumbled pathetically to myself.

I found a cloth and turned the sink onto soak it before I began taking all the makeup off my face, leaving it natural. It was rare to find me without makeup on these days; when I took it off I generally ended up putting some more on again unless I was going to bed.

I quickly dried my face on a towel before leaving the bathroom, turning the light off in the process.

I didn't get straight back into the bed; I sat on the end of it; bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I watched Shane sleep; my eyes didn't take too long to adjust to the dark.

He was the only one who could heal me; he was the only one I could see a future with.

I was terrified though; what if this was the only time we had left together?

Camp would be over soon enough and then we'd go our separate ways, I'd be on tour and he'd most likely be working on a new album.

What if we couldn't last? The last time he left me to go on tour I became everything I never thought I'd be. I got so caught up that I thought I was perfectly fine and could treat people like complete and utter shit.

I managed to hold in my tears and I climbed back into the bed; I really wanted to know what would happen to us. I knew I shouldn't wake him up but I needed to for my own piece of mind.

"Shane." I whispered, shaking him gently.

I had to shake him a few more times before he actually woke up.

"Mitchie, are you alright?" He asked groggily.

"What if this will be the last night that we can have together?" I asked him, slightly teary-eyed.

"What are you talking about; we have the rest of the week." He replied, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"I am supposed to go on tour after camp, which means we will be apart and I might let my ego get the best of me again.

"Mitchie, I want you to know that I will love you forever. No matter what happens this time round, I won't leave you again. We will be in the same country so I will fly out to you when ever I can."

"I can't be without you, Shane." I admitted.

"I know and I can't be without you either. I don't want to take any of the time that I have left with you for granted."

I started into his eyes for a moment before pressing my lips against his softly.

He kissed me back lovingly as I ran my fingers through his curls, not wanting to ever let go of him.

The feeling of his skin on mine made me feel complete; I don't think that I could ever be whole without him. Deep inside I knew that all along.

Our kiss soon turned passionate; our love making it seem as if we were the only two people in the world and as if the rest of the world was asleep.

I pulled away, needing air, so that my forehead was resting on his lips, "Make love to me." I whispered, it wasn't a question and he knew that.

He didn't say anything; he reached the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head before I helped pull his own off.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied almost inaudibly, going on to express my love for him a way I never had before.

He was the light for me in a world of darkness.

**So Shane and Mitchie are finally back together again. It only took 20 chapters for it to happen lol.**

**What did you think of how they got back together?**

**And Tim is finally gone. :)**

**xox**


	21. Chapter 21

I want to clear up something straight away that a lot of you asked about.

Yes, Shane and Mitchie slept together regardless of Shane's vow to stay pure until marriage. Sometimes people need to be able to connect not only emotionally, sometimes they need to connect physically as well. It was for the best for both of them due to what was going on around them. It wasn't like Shane was sleeping with some random girl, he made love to the girl he loved more than anything on the planet. ;)

To JonasGirl (sorry you don't have an account to reply to), do not apologise for telling me your opinion on something. If it is how you are feeling, please don't hesitate in telling me. :)

I want to dedicate this chapter to lovelovelove-TS and lilythesilly. Both are awesome girls!

Also, there will be no more flashbacks for the story as Shane and Mitchie are together again. ;)

I will leave you with something one my my new favourite reviewers left me about not doing a sequel to this story (I know quite a number of you want one):

_"Sometimes things are better left unsaid. Many don't realize that silence is a sound."_

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 21**

**I've found a reason for me, to change who I used to be. A reason to start over new and the reason is you.**

**The Reason – Hoobastank**

I woke up in Shane's arms the next morning, our naked bodies pressed up against each other with the sheets the only things covering us.

There was some light creeping through the cracks of the blinds, lighting up the room slightly.

I felt so happy and content lying with Shane that I really didn't want to get up.

I watched him sleeping and had a feeling come through me, one I hadn't really had in a while.

I felt inspired, something that had been lacking in my life over the past few months.

I kissed Shane gently on the cheek, as to not wake him, and craftily got out of his arms without making a sound.

I grabbed the top sheet on the bed, the one from my cabin, and wrapped it around my bare body as I stood up.

I went over to the piano and sat down at it, being so grateful that there was a pen and some paper there to write what I had in my head down.

I put my foot on the soft pedal, so the piano playing wouldn't be loud enough to wake Shane up, and began playing a melody as it came to me.

Satisfied, I wrote down the notes before I began writing down lyrics and making sure it fit with the melody I had come up with.

When I was lost, I could find comfort in him. Just by looking at him I found inspiration.

It was no more than twenty minutes later when Shane started to stir.

I kept on playing, singing the now finished song under my breath as he got up and wrapped the other sheet around his waist.

"Morning." I smiled at him as he approached me.

"Morning." He replied warmly, sitting down on the piano stool next to me.

"What are you playing?"

"A song I just wrote." I answered as he kissed my bare shoulder and trailed kisses up to my neck, eventually kissing me sweetly on the lips.

"Will you play it for me?" He asked, kissing my shoulder again.

I nodded and began to play the song from the beginning.

_"Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a song  
A beautiful melody  
When the nights are long_

_Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_When I look at you I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me  
Just like kaleidoscope colours that  
Cover me, all I need every  
Breath that I breathe don't you know  
You're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_When the waves  
Are flooding the shore and I can't  
Find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I...  
I look at you  
I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And you appear Just like a dream  
To me."_

Shane leant over and kissed me tenderly when I finished and I was suddenly very aware that we were both simply wrapped in sheets. I pulled away not wanting things to get too heated.

"I love it, it's beautiful."

"I haven't really written anything like that in so long, I have been lacking inspiration." I admitted.

He kissed my forehead, "Not to ruin this or anything, but we both have class in like half an hour."

"You don't mind if I wear your shirt today?"

"Not at all, it's yours." He replied, kissing me softly once more.

I stood up and found my clothes that were sprawled out across the room.

"I'm just going to go get changed in the bathroom, I'll be out in a minute." I informed him.

After getting changed I came out to find him completely dressed and sitting on his bed waiting.

"Shall we go get something to eat quickly?"

"Yeah, but I need shoes." I pointed out.

"I think mine might be a little bit big for you." He chuckled.

"I'll just go back to my cabin and get some."

"I'll come with you." He offered.

"It might be a bit obvious that we spent the night together," I pointed out, "How about we just meet in ten minutes. Save me a spot at a table?"

"Of course."

I kissed him swiftly before unlocking the door of his cabin and creeping out, I didn't want some camper to spot me and spread it around the camp.

As I stepped around the corner I bumped into Nate and Caitlyn.

"Mitchie, were you just with Shane?" Nate asked me, a little surprised.

"Yeah, we were just talking about some class stuff." I fibbed, hoping that Nate would believe me.

"Okay, that must be why he didn't show up at breakfast. We usually all eat together."

"Sorry, if I held him up. I got to go anyway; I need to go eat myself." I smiled before walking off in the direction of my cabin.

"Mitchie, I'll come with you!" Caitlyn yelled out to me.

I turned around to see her kiss Nate on the cheek, he headed up to Shane's cabin and she jogged over to me.

"You are busted."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as innocently as possible.

"For one; you aren't wearing any shoes." She pointed out, looking down at my feet, "And two; that would be Shane's shirt wouldn't it?"

I bit my bottom lip, "Maybe."

She grabbed my arm and practically dragged me to her cabin which wasn't that far away.

"Explain." She demanded me.

"Tim almost raped me last night." I said softly.

Caitlyn looked at me in disbelief, "Where is he? I'm going to pummel his ass!" She shouted angrily.

"Caitlyn calm down, he's gone. Shane heard my screams and saved me. He beat the crap out of Tim." I explained.

"How did he hear you?" She asked.

"Well we just had a fight so I'm guessing maybe he came back to apologise or something." I shrugged my shoulders.

"So what happened after the douche was beaten?"

"Shane took me back to his cabin as I didn't want to be there and I didn't want to be alone. He told me he loved me and wanted to be with me again." I smiled at the memory.

"That's so sweet, so then he comforted you the rest of the night?"

"Yeah." I replied, my voice going slightly higher.

"Mitchie, I may just have recently begun talking with you again but I know that, that meant you're keeping something from me." She said, referring to my voice going higher.

"Well...Shane and I may have...slept together."

"You did what?" She asked, totally shocked.

"We-" I begun but was interrupted.

"I don't need to hear you say it again. What were you two thinking?" She asked, completely furious, "I don't know about you but Shane was still a virgin, he still has his ring."

"I am still and I know, it just felt right and I think we both needed it."

"So, you were almost raped and then you went and slept with someone else?" She asked, sarcastically.

"It wasn't like that, it was like over four hours later and it had nothing to do with that." I defended myself.

Caitlyn rubbed her forehead as if she was getting a headache, "Please tell me that you are on the pill or something Mitchie."

I think I almost lost my breath; my face must have completely fallen as she looked disappointed.

"Mitchie, what if you become pregnant?" She asked, sitting down on the bed that I presumed was hers.

I gasped, "I can't be pregnant." I replied a little hysterical.

"Mitchie, you had unprotected sex. There is a good chance that you are."

"My career will be gone." I realised.

Caitlyn got up and grabbed my arms, "You should be worrying about Shane, not your career."

She was right, I didn't want to be such a diva anymore so I needed to try and think like the old Mitchie would.

"You're right...and I'll tell him depending on whether or not a baby pops out of my vagina in nine months."I said as is it was a completely reasonable option. Why bother him if I wasn't pregnant?

Caitlyn gave me a look and pushed me gently onto the bed that I was standing in front of.

"Here's what's going to happen, you are going to tell Shane today. Shane doesn't keep secrets from Nate so I'm guessing he has told him what really happened or will by at least lunch time."

I gulped; I knew from past experience that an angry Nate wasn't pleasant at all.

"Shane is dead." I said seriously.

"Look, you two can go to that town that's close by and find a pharmacy and get the morning after pill after your last class today. It's more expensive to but it off the shelf but that should be no problem for you."

"What if we are spotted?" I pointed out.

"I don't know, use a disguise or something. You know I'm not allowed out of the grounds because I'm a camper."

"Caitlyn, as soon as I place it on the counter the cashier will have out their phone and be reporting it to every tabloid in the country."

Caitlyn got up and went over to a bag in the corner of the room and pulled out a pair of simple black high-top Converse shoes and handed them to me. We were the same size and used to always borrow each other's shoes.

"I'll do it then but if I get caught, you and Shane are explaining to Brown."

"Deal." I agreed, quickly threw on the shoes before telling her I was meeting up with Shane for breakfast.

"If Shane told Nate, Nate would have already reminded Shane as to where babies come from. Be prepared, he might act weird."

"Thank you Caitlyn." I gave her a bug hug before leaving and jogging off to the mess hall.

Shane wasn't there when I arrived, so I grabbed some food for the both of us and sat down.

The remaining campers were giving me funny looks, obviously due to what I was wearing and because I had no makeup on. "Why don't you take a picture?" I mumbled to myself.

I only had to wait a few minutes for Shane to arrive, completely out of breath.

As soon as he spotted me he sprinted over, "Mitchie, Nate knows."

"So does Caitlyn."

He took a few quick breaths and sat down, "Nate pointed out that you could be pregnant if you aren't on birth control." He said in a hushed whisper, "Are you?"

"I'm not, but Caitlyn has worked everything out. We are going to go into town and get the morning after pill." I whispered.

"We as in her as well?"

"Yup." I answered him, taking a bite of my toast.

"She can't though, it's against camp rules."

"Let's see; baby or breaking a little silly camp rule?" I asked him rudely; using my hands as scales, indicating that a baby was a much bigger concern.

"Point made. Just watch the attitude." He told me, grabbing a piece of toast himself.

"I'm sorry; it's just all a bit overwhelming."

He reached out for my hand over the table and held it in his own.

"Don't worry; I will be there for you no matter what happens."

"After everything that happened, is it wrong that I don't regret last night?" I questioned him, concerned.

"No, it's not wrong because I feel the same way. I don't regret any of it."

I smiled at him.

"By the way you look good in casual clothes; you are on your way to recovery." He joked.

.....

After lunch Shane grabbed my hand and took me down to the lake, down to our spot.

"Mitchie, maybe we should think about this, maybe we should let whatever happens happen."

"What are you talking about?" I asked him confused.

"Mitchie if you do end up becoming pregnant, maybe we should consider keeping the baby."

"What are you talking about?" I asked, struggling to speak slightly.

"Consider it, I mean taking the morning after pill isn't killing a baby but it's taking away the possibility of having one." He explained, "It's not as bad as abortion though."

"Shane, I'm eighteen and you are barely twenty. We aren't ready for a kid."

"You're right." He sighed, bringing me into a hug, "We better go to class anyway."

"Shane?"

"Yeah."

"One day I'd like to have a baby with you." I admitted.

He smiled and kissed my forehead before grabbing my hand and whisking me off to class.

.....

Caitlyn wasn't that hard to smuggle out of camp, we sent Nate off to distract Brown just in case he saw that she was leaving with us.

"You guys owe me." She mumbled as we pulled out of camp, she was crouched down low so no one could see her in the truck.

We parked at the deserted end of the town and Shane and I decided to stay in the truck, "I'll be back." Caitlyn told us, slipping some giant sunglasses on.

I shoved some money into her hand and she walked off.

"I'm sorry I freaked out a bit before." I apologised.

"Don't be, I was suggesting something completely stupid anyway."

"Shane...you broke your promise." I pointed out, not meeting his eyes.

"I know." He responded plainly.

"That's it? I know?" I asked him.

"Mitchie, I'm not going to yell at you or anything because it was both of us who agreed to it.'

"But, it was something you promised to god that you'd wait for." I reminded him.

"I know, but I don't care. I think we needed it." He told me, placing a hand on my thigh.

I didn't say anything after that, I was upset that I was the reason that be broke his promise and he didn't seem to care about it.

When Caitlyn returned she jumped back in and handed me the plastic bag and my change, "I got you some condoms as well." She laughed lightly, putting her seatbelt on.

I gave her a look.

"Just in case." She defended herself.

I rolled my eyes and she responded my hitting me.

"Ouch, what was that for?"

"That was for rolling your eyes, it's rude." She reprimanded me.

**So Mitchie, although she doesn't regret it, feels bad for being the reason why Shane broke his purity promise.**

**And Caitlyn decided to buy them condoms lol.**

**I hope this chapter met your expectations, I know most of you have been heavily anticipating it. ;)**

**xox**


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry that this chapter took a while to get out; I have been dealing with friends, boys and I also had a job interview and got a new job! :)

So excited!

So many of you loved Caitlyn buying condoms lol.

I'd like to dedicate this to Sarah. I kind of love her a lot. ;)

Review of the day: ;)

"You're a very talented writer. When I read your stories, I feel like I'm there, I can imagine the scene in my head perfectly, it's as if I'm a part of the story. Very few people can do that, so keep sharing your talent." - eatityatches1234

Thank you so much, I have just finished my college course actually. I am considering doing a writing course soonish actually though, I have really rediscovered my love for writing again. :)

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 22**

**And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am.**

**Iris – The Goo Goo Dolls**

It was a few hours later that night when I found Shane sitting out by the canoes, writing a song.

I sat down and kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What are you writing?"

"A song." He replied.

"I can see that, but a song about what exactly?"

"You, of course."

I smiled at him, "I know I said I'd never get in a canoe again but do you want to?"

"Actually I think your exact words were 'stupid, effing canoe'." He smirked at me.

"I didn't say that, I asked 'who falls into a lake twice within a minute', actually." I defended myself.

Five minutes later we were in the centre of the lake, I hadn't been on a canoe with him in a year.

"I missed this," I admitted, "I think deep down I've missed a lot of stuff."

He reached out and took my hand in his, "I'm sorry, I really should have worked through things with you instead of just breaking up with you."

I exhaled heavily, "It just made everything worse and when my dad died, I just got completely worse."

"Caitlyn told me about your dad, I'm sorry. I should have been there."

I smiled weakly at him, "I just became so bitter and self-absorbed. I still haven't gone to his grave since the funeral."

"I didn't want to bring this up but I think I need to know for my own piece of mind."

He swallowed loudly and let go of my hand and pushed the bracelet that was on my wrist up my arm.

"Mitchie." He said sadly, rubbing his thumb over the faint scars.

I closed my eyes ashamed, "I was depressed." I admitted.

"I'm sorry I caused you so much pain." He apologised, holding onto my hand again.

I gave him a sad smile, "I was a mess and I couldn't handle anything."

He leant forward to kiss my forehead, "I will never leave you like that again; if I have to I'll quit the band and come on tour with you."

"Shane, you can't quit the band." I objected.

"I could or I could tell the guys I want a break, they'd understand that."

"The label won't though." I pointed out.

"I don't care; you are the one I care about."

"Can I ask you something now?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Shoot."

"Why don't you seem to care that you broke your purity promise?"

"Mitchie, the ring is supposed to be for the girl I'd marry and that girl is you. We may not be married yet but I know that someday I do want to marry you, even after all that's happened between us."

"So you truly don't regret it at all?" I asked.

"No, not at all." He guaranteed me.

He let go of my hand and took his purity ring off his finger, "This belongs to you now." He said, placing it in my hand.

"Shane, I can't take your ring." I protested, trying to give it back to him.

"Yes you can."

"Shane, do you know how much that will affect your career? I've been nothing but career-orientated these past few months and I know the outcome won't be good."

"Mitchie, I couldn't care less of what anyone thinks. Look, if it makes it better wear it on my necklace." He told me, taking the silver chain off his neck and grabbing the ring off me to string it on.

I nodded and turned around slightly (being careful so I wouldn't fall in the water) so he could put it around my neck.

I tucked it inside my shirt so no one would be able to see it, "I love you...you do know that right?"

"Of course I do." He responded placing a hand on my cheek and bringing me in for a soft kiss, "And I love you too."

"You won't leave me tonight will you?" I asked fearfully.

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear affectionately, "No, you can stay with me again if you like."

"I'd like that." I smiled.

We went back to my cabin first and I grabbed some clothes, a hairbrush and a toothbrush.

A few campers gave us some odd looks seeing us so close after witnessing us arguing the entire summer. I didn't care what they thought now to be honest; I was finally starting to feel like myself again.

I felt loved and genuinely happy.

He intertwined his hand with mine as we made our way back to his cabin and I set my stuff down once we got there.

"That's the lightest I've travelled like ever." I joked.

He laughed at me and sat down on his bed and indicated for me to sit next to him.

I sat down and leant my head on his shoulder.

"Can you do something for me?" He asked.

"Of course."

"Well it's more for you but you need to reconcile with your mum."

I stood up at this and walked over to the piano and sat down, beginning to play the song I had written that morning.

"Mitchie, you can't avoid her forever. I've been here all summer and I know you've barely spoken to her." He sighed getting up and sitting next to me.

"It's complicated."

"Mitchie, you've already lost your father, you don't want to lose her too do you?"

I felt my eyes sting but wouldn't cry, "Shane, I've realised now how horrible I've been lately and how I've treated everyone. I don't deserve a mother as good as her." I argued.

"Make things right," He urged me; "You don't want to lose her and be on bad terms."

I closed my eyes and felt him wipe some tears away, "She isn't the only one you need to make up with, Mitchie. There's the girls as well and I'm assuming you haven't spoken to Sierra recently either."

"You really know me too well." I mumbled.

He kissed me on the top of my head and handed me my cell phone, "Call Sierra, there's good reception if you stand on my bed."

"Thank you." I sniffled.

I went and stood up on his bed and found Sierra's number in my phone and pressed the call button.

I held my breath as the phone started ringing.

"Mitchie?" An unrecognisable voice answered. Had it really been that long?

"Yeah, it's me." I said softly.

"Why are you calling?" She asked a bit irritated as I was the one who failed to keep in contact.

"I just want to say that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for our friendship dying, I'm sorry for ignoring your calls and messages." She stayed silent so I went on, "I've been given a wakeup call recently and I want to know whether or not you can forgive me because I want to see you when I get home."

She was quiet for a moment and I thought she was going to hang up so I closed my eyes; Shane came over instantly and hugged me from where he was standing in the ground.

"I'd like that." Sierra responded making me smile through my tears.

"I really am sorry."

"Don't apologise again, Mitchie. I forgive you; just don't be a stranger anymore."

"I won't, I promise." I cried happily.

.....

Later that night, Shane went to go find Nate and Jason as he had something he wanted to talk to them about.

So I stayed in his cabin and ended up writing a brand new song, one about myself and what I had learnt in the past few days.

Shane came back and heard me singing it, "That's good; you should play it for Final Jam?"

"I'm not a camper though."

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sure Uncle Brown will let you play if you ask him."

I kept playing for a moment before I spoke again.

"I've decided that I will go talk to my mum before Final Jam tomorrow."

He nodded, "She will be happy."

"I hope so."

He kissed me as if to vanquish my worries, holding me closely to him as if I'd disappear if he let go.

"I love you, you know?" He murmured.

I nodded my head, "I don't want to leave you after tomorrow." I confessed.

"I know, I'm trying to work it out." He assured me.

"What if you can't work things out? I know you said you don't care about the label but face it, they control us Shane. I don't know how they've been putting up with me."

"You're incredibly talented, that's why."

"I'm just scared that as soon as we're separated I'm going to start being a bitch again." I admitted, fearfully.

"I won't let that happen."

I leant up on my tip-toes to kiss him, knotting my fingers in his curls.

His hands were wrapped around my waist as he deepened the kiss, manoeuvring me over to the bed.

He lightly pushed me back, not breaking the kiss, and rested himself on top of me as I laid down.

"Can we just forget about everything and make tonight about us?" I asked in a whisper, pulling away, "We might not have time to say goodbye tomorrow because of Final Jam."

He placed a hand on my cheek and caressed it with his thumb, "Meaning?"

"Meaning the condoms that Caitlyn bought are just next to the bed." I blushed slightly.

He held in a small chuckle, "Who would have thought that Caitlyn's attempt at being funny would be useful?"

I let out a small grin before reattaching my lips to his.

.....

I woke up just before the sunrise and decided that I would take it as an opportunity to go watch it as it would be my last morning at Camp Rock as the following morning camp would technically be over.

I watched Shane sleeping for a little bit first though; he looked so calm and so peaceful. He really was gorgeous and amazing; he had put up with so much from me and yet stood by my side.

I smiled and got up, throwing on Shane's boxer shorts and one of his t-shirts before sitting outside his cabin to watch the sun rise over the lake.

It soothed me and I didn't quite understand why. It was just so calming and relaxing to watch.

"Morning."

I turned around to see Shane clad in only a pair of sweat pants.

"Morning." I smiled at him.

He came and sat behind me so I could lean back against his chest.

We watched the sun rise together and I felt that somehow things would turn out right.

I didn't know how and I certainly didn't know why, but I felt as if I'd be fine.

"Can you do me a favour?" Shane asked once the sun had risen. We were still sitting out together, perfectly comfortable together.

"Of course."

"Well there are two things; the first thing I want to know is whether or not you cannot get those fake looking spray tans anymore?" He asked, tracing his fingers on my currently pale skin.

"But I am pale." I pouted.

"I like you pale."

"Fine." I groaned, "What's the second thing?"

"Get your straight fringe back."

"What?"

"I loved your fringe, it is you."

I relaxed into him more, "Peggy can cut hair, why don't I get her to do it today?"

"Wow, I thought it would have taken some convincing." Shane laughed.

I looked up at him and pretended to be mad.

He saw right through it and leant down to kiss me.

"Can one of you please explain what is going on?"

Shane quickly pulled away and we saw Brown standing there with a confused expression on his face.

I suddenly became aware that neither Shane nor I were dressed too appropriately and Brown was taking in what we were wearing.

He pointed at the two of us and then pointed for the both of us to get in the cabin. I quickly got up and walked in there first, hurriedly kicking some strewn clothing under the bed.

Shane was in next followed by Brown who shut the door, "Explain." He instructed us.

"Mitchie and I are back together." Shane said plainly.

"What happened to Tim? I only noticed that he wasn't here this morning because I have been so busy preparing for Final Jam. That's why I came here, to find you."

I swallowed hard, "Him and I are over...he..." I closed my eyes not being able to finish my sentence.

"He tried to rape her." Shane said painfully.

"He what?" Brown asked in disbelief.

"Shane saved me." I said quietly.

"Mitchie." Brown sighed, coming over to give me a hug.

"It's fine, really." I assured him, "This is the happiest I've been in months."

"May I ask then what you are doing in my nephew's boxer shorts and t-shirt?" He questioned me, letting go.

I bit my bottom lip and looked at Shane who was running his hand through his hair.

Brown took notice of this and his jaw dropped open, "Shane, where's your ring?" He asked hesitantly.

Shane looked at me and I looked at my feet whilst pulling the ring out from under the shirt I was wearing, on the necklace.

Brown let out a huge breath, "I'm assuming then that you two..." He trailed off.

"Yeah." Shane replied softly.

He sat down on the bed, "Normally I'd say as instructors that you are setting a bad example but camp is practically over...just be careful around the campers. This was just a bit of a shock but I am happy for the two of you, I really am."

"Thank you Uncle Brown."

"Thank you."

"I hope you know both of you are performing tonight as well."

Shane nodded, "We assumed."

He gave us a look, "Just be careful okay, I'm really rooting for you two."

With that he left us on our own and I grabbed some of my clothes to put on.

"You look better in my underwear though." Shane objected.

"I'd think walking out like this wouldn't be setting a good example to the campers."

"You're right, go get changed."

I came out of the bathroom a couple minutes later and Shane began laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, slightly irritated.

"You are wearing the same clothes as yesterday."

I looked down and realised he was right.

**Mitchie is becoming herself again ;)**

**You guys sad that this is almost over?**

**What did you think of the chapter? I feel like you guys didn't really like the last chapter as Shane and Mitchie are together again which makes it boring :P**

**Love you all though!**

**xox**


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry that I have kept disappearing this past week or so.

I started a new job today and have had boy issues with one leaving me and had more just tonight with one telling me he liked me. How is there a nice way to reject someone? There isn't. So now I feel a bit like crap but I haven't updated this in ages lol. So enough of my life story :P

Just to let you know, my internet is already slow for the month so I apologise if I don't always respong to your messages/tweets etc. I hate my brother for exceeding our downloads haha. As a result of my slow internet there will be no review of the day, or what ever I called it last chapter lol.

This chapter brings us to Final Jam, I really can't believe this is almost over.

I don't know what to write now, except enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

Oh, and you should listen to this song while reading (thank god for saving links haha): http : // www . youtube . com / watch ?v=uOtv1pYpW20 - just remove the spaces in the link ;)

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 23**

**Even the best fall down sometimes, even the wrong words seem to rhyme. Out of the doubt that fills my mind, I somehow find you and I collide.**

**Collide – Howie Day**

"Peggy!" I yelled out, running over to her with Shane at my heels.

"Mitchie, I haven't really spoken to you in a while." She said, a tad hurt.

"That's why I want to talk to you."

"Well go on." She said folding her arms across her chest.

"Can we go to your cabin?"

She studied me for a moment before nodding, "Come on."

"I'll see you later." Shane told me.

"You aren't coming?"

"No, this is something you need to do on your own." He told me.

I pecked him on the lips and then Peggy and I were on our way.

"So it is true that you two are back together."

I nodded, "Yeah."

"We all thought so; Caitlyn wouldn't confirm it for us because she said it wasn't something for her to share."

I didn't say anything as we got into Peggy's cabin, I went and sat down on Caitlyn's bed as Peggy sat down on the bed opposite me.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Being here was something I thought I'd never want to do again, fame changed me. It changed me big time."

"We all knew that." Peggy said sadly.

"Shane helped me realise that I changed into someone completely different and he is helping me try to get back to who I used to be. I want to say I'm sorry for everything I've done this summer and want your help."

"Of course I'll help you, Mitchie." She breathed out after a few seconds.

I smiled, "Can you cut my fringe for me? I want my straight one back."

She laughed, "Of course, let me go get my scissors."

.....

It was a little later after my fringe was cut that Tess and Ella walked into the cabin.

"Mitchie?" Ella asked in surprise.

"It's me."

"You look...more like you used to." Tess pointed out.

"That's what I was aiming for."

"Why?" Ella asked.

"I know how I have been acting as been wrong and I want to be me again, Shane is helping me and I hope you guys can forgive me and help me too."

Ella straight away wrapped her arms around me in a hug, "I've missed you." She squealed.

"No more of Abigail's parties?" Tess asked me as Ella let go.

"No, I don't want to be caught up in her drama anymore."

Tess smiled and hugged me tightly, "Welcome back, Mitchie."

"I really feel like my old self again, there's just one more person I really need to apologise too." I admitted, letting go of Tess.

"Who?" Ella asked.

"My mum." I said softly, "I've treated her so badly, yet I owe her so much." I admitted.

.....

"Are you sure you want me with you?" Shane asked me as we stood outside my mum's cabin after lunch.

I nodded fearfully, "Yes, I need you with me. I can't do it without you."

"I'll be there then." He replied, squeezing my hand reassuringly with his own, "I love your fringe by the way."

This made me grin, "I kind of really missed it to be honest."

"I missed it too, now come on." He urged me, leading me up to the door of my mum's cabin that I had shared with her for a while the year before.

I bit my bottom lip and knocked on the door with my free hand, I really didn't know how my mum was going to react. I guess I was about to find out.

My mum opened the door and she had an angered, yet pained look on her face.

"Mitchie, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you at all in five days!"

"Can we talk?" I asked her softly, pleading slightly.

She stared me in the eyes before noticing my fringe, "Don't tell me you went to that town just so you could get your hair cut."

"No," I shook my head, "Peggy did it."

She held the door open wider, indicating for Shane and me to come in.

"So why did you decide to finally come see me and with Shane?" She asked me, shutting the door, and giving Shane a glare. She blamed him for me trying to commit suicide.

"Mrs Torres, Mitchie and-"

"Shane, you can still call me Connie." My mum interrupted him, sighing.

"Connie," he corrected himself, "Mitchie and I are together again and we plan to make it work no matter what it takes."

"Shane you know I like you but you didn't know what Mitchie was like when you two ended badly last time. She cried herself to sleep every night, she barely ate anything. You can't imagine what it's like to find your child with a razor in their hand as they almost bleed to death." She said painfully, obviously recalling the image.

"Mum, don't." I whispered.

She returned her focus to me, "Mitchie, I'm your mother but there is only so much I can take. I thought being here would help our relationship but you've barely come to see me this whole time."

I felt my eyes become slightly watery, "I'm sorry." I breathed out.

"What?" She asked amazed.

"I'm sorry for being so horrible," I cried, "I just got worse and worse and I realise that now. I realise that I am a bad daughter who doesn't deserve someone as great as you. I got a dose of reality recently and I know that you really shouldn't forgive me because of how I treated you but I'm hoping you will." I finished in hysterics.

"Mitchie..." She trailed of, a tear falling down her cheek.

For a second I thought she was going to ask me to leave but the next she had me safely in her arms, resulting in Shane letting go of me.

"Of course I can forgive you mija." She wept, stroking my hair. She hadn't called me 'mija' in at least five months; I was stupid and told her it was stupid to call me that. How I regretted it now.

It wasn't until a while later when my mum and I stopped crying that we noticed that Shane had left, obviously to give us some privacy.

"I really am sorry, mum."

"I know sweetie."

"I'm thinking that I should move back home."

She smiled, "I'd like that."

"Shane?" My mum called out.

The cabin door opened a few seconds later and Shane walked in, he must have been close by.

He saw me, my eyes red from crying, and came over and wrapped me in his strong, muscular arms. He kissed me on the top of my head as my mother studied the two of us.

"You two really still do love each other, don't you?"

"I love your daughter more than anything on the planet, Connie."

"Thank you, Shane. Thank you for reminding her who she used to be; thank you for bringing her back to us."

"She did the same for me last year." He replied, letting go of me gently as my mum moved over to give him a hug.

"I actually have something that I brought with me Mitchie. I didn't really plan on giving them to you but now I feel like I need to."

I was confused as what she was talking about; she went over to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of shoes that I had completely forgotten about.

My knee-high brown, fringed boots with the beaded tassels that I had practically lived in last summer were now right in front of me.

"Mum...I completely forgot about these." I admitted, as she handed them over to me.

"I brought them because they remind me of the old you."

"I'm trying to be her again; I'll even drive home with you in the catering truck." I offered.

She grinned, "I think the old you has definitely returned."

.....

I ended up rehearsing the song I had written, after dinner, and let Caitlyn and Nate come listen.

"That was amazing." Nate complimented me.

I stood up from the piano and gave him a hug, "Thank you."

"You still have what it takes." Caitlyn said proudly.

I gave her a hug also, "Thanks."

"So what are you singing tonight anyway?" I asked Nate, letting go of Caitlyn and sitting down on the bed with them.

"I'd tell you but Shane said he'd kill me." He said quite seriously.

"Natey-poo." I pouted. I used to always call him that when I wanted something.

He covered his eyes with his hand, "No, that will not work."

"Nate." I whined.

"Fine," He gave in, removing his hand from his eyes, "All I will say though is Shane wrote it the other day and he is singing the whole thing, I'm just doing back-up vocals. I'm leaving before you can get anything else out of me." He teased me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then Caitlyn a peck on the lips before leaving Shane's cabin.

"Do you know?" I asked her.

"Nope, otherwise I would have left with him." She laughed, "Let's get ready anyway."

I ended up dressing in the outfit I bought that day in town with Shane; I loved it still, even if it was quite flashy. I was still a girl after all.

When it was time, I nervously made my way to the Camp Rock Theatre with Caitlyn. She didn't seem nervous at all, she was performing on her own tonight. She had produced some music and was dancing to it.

I was backstage with everyone else when Shane came up to me before the show, kissing me sweetly on the lips, "Can you watch the first part of the show from the audience?"

"Why?" I asked, intrigued.

"I want you to watch me perform from the audience." He answered simply.

He grabbed my hand and led me out into the audience and into an empty seat in the front row next to my mum.

She didn't say anything to me; she smiled and rested her hand on my knee.

Brown soon appeared on the stage and welcomed everyone, "Also, give a big welcome to our judges for the night, Connect 3. They will also start us off the night with our first performance."

Everyone clapped as Connect 3 appeared on the stage. Shane walked up to the microphone stand, placing his microphone in it as Nate, Jason and their band got into position.

"As my Uncle mentioned, we are your judges and are opening the show tonight." Shane began, "This song is about a girl who lost herself completely, just like I had lost myself a while back. Oddly enough, she was the one who helped me and showed me who I was again. I was more than glad to help do the same for her."

I knew he was talking about me, most people probably did but I didn't care.

"She is troubled and complicated and for that, I'm partly to blame. No matter how confused she gets and no matter how much she questions our love, I promise to be there for her and stand by her side. No matter what other obstacles come our way, I will be there regardless because in the end...she's worth it."

I held my hand to my mouth so I couldn't let out a sob.

"I wrote this a couple days ago so it's not perfect just like we're not. The girl it's about may not be perfect...but she's perfect for me." He whispered the last part, his eyes meeting mine.

The music began and Shane closed his eyes before he began to sing.

_"Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else"_

I took my hand off my mouth and clutched it to my chest instead; Shane was so immersed in the song.

_"I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved"_

I smiled weakly at him, a couple of tears falling down my cheek.

_"Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful"_

I was bawling at this point, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. Shane grabbed the microphone out of the stand and moved over to the side of the stage where I was standing. He sang as if I was the only one in the audience.

I could feel his love for me radiating off the stage.

_"I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Yeah_

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Try so hard to say goodbye"_

I was blubbering like a baby at the end.

Neither of us was perfect, but we were perfect together.

Shane mouthed an 'I love you' to me over the roaring crowd and I mouthed one back.

He was my true love and nothing on the planet could change that.

No matter what happened in our lives, we would always find our way back to each other.

**A while back I couldn't stop tweeting about the song that I had Shane sing. It's called She Will Be Loved and is sung by Maroon 5. **

**It really is an amazing song and I loved incorporating it into the story as I think it fits Shane and Mitchie's situation.**

**What did you think?**

**xox**


	24. Chapter 24

I am sorry that I haven't updated this in a while, I wasn't in a TIM mood that much so I was kind of focussing on TIOS (my other story which had just been posted) and a Channy story I have been working on.

This is the second last chapter of this story, it is coming to an end. :(

The song in this chapter is Believe In Me by Demi Lovato and the other song I'm not going to say so I don't ruin it. It's pretty much a guarentee that you all know it anyway ;)

I have really slow internet at the moment so I apologise if it takes me a while to reply to your messages (such as replying to like 50 reviews earlier today lol) and if I miss your tweets on Twitter.

Anyways, I want to thank you all so much. I hope this meets your expectations ;)

**

* * *

**

**This Is Me: Chapter 24**

**Here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see. I don't know where, confused about how as well, just know that these things will never change for us at all. If I lay here, if I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

It took me a while to compose myself after Shane's song for me.

Before the end of the first half of the show, I was scheduled to sing my song that I had written in Shane's cabin that Nate and Caitlyn really liked.

I was nervous, I really was.

I could barely hear Brown announcing me on stage, Caitlyn gave me a small shove on as I was lost in my thoughts.

I made my way to the grand piano that had been brought onto the stage for me and sat down at it, adjusting the microphone stand so the microphone was right in front of my mouth.

"This song really means a lot to me," I began, "A lot has happened to me over the past year or so and I thought I had found myself. I lost myself and I have hurt so many people along the way. I became someone that I never dreamt of becoming; I lost so many people that were dear to me." I said, scanning the crowd and locking eyes with Shane, "Being back here at Camp Rock has made me change back to who I used to be, with some help I have been shown that who I became was not who I really was at all. This is extremely new and I think a lot of people will be able to relate to it. This is called 'Believe In Me'." I told the crowd as I began to play the piano.

_"I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being wear_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me"_

Shane was smiling proudly at me as I played and I actually felt proud of myself as well.

_"La la la la  
La la la la_

_The mirror can lie  
It doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you  
You're full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

_I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, I just wanna believe in me_

_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down  
Not today_

_I guess I always knew  
That I had all the strength  
To make it through  
Not gonna be afraid  
I'm gonna wake up feeling beautiful today  
And know that I'm okay  
'Cause everyone's perfect in unusual ways  
You see, now  
Now I believe in me  
Now I believe in me"_

I got a standing ovation.

I had never felt more emotion before when getting one. This one actually meant something to me, a lot of the ones I had gotten in the past meant little.

I said a 'thank you' to the crowd and really meant it. I couldn't thank them enough.

A few seconds after I got off stage, Shane grabbed me and led me outside.

"Where are we going? Intermission will be over in like fifteen minutes." I told him as we walked away from the theatre.

"I know, they can manage without me if we're a little late getting back." He told me as we came down to the lake.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Just come lay down with me." He said as we approached where he had first sung to me the year before.

He laid down first and looked up at me.

I smiled and proceeded to lie down next to him.

"Forget the world." He murmured, pulling me into his side.

I felt so comfortable as we simply gazed up at the stars in the sky. I really wanted to stay like this forever but I knew reality would interrupt us soon enough.

"I love you." He whispered, his eyes meeting mine.

"I know it took me a while to realise it, but I do love you Shane. I never stopped loving you either."

All too soon we had to head back, Shane kissed be intensely before we walked back into the theatre.

I watched from backstage as he snuck into the audience and took his place at the judges table.

I really did need him in my life, I just hadn't realised how much exactly.

.....

Tess was the last performer for the night and I knew she would be on stage for four minutes at least and then Connect 3 would have around three minutes at the most to judge.

I finally found Caitlyn backstage just as Tess went on.

"Caitlyn, you need to help me." I begged her.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"I need to do it."

"Do what?" She asked me, clearly confused.

"I need to sing 'This Is Me', just like last year."

"You haven't sung it the whole time you've been here; you haven't sung it since you toured pretty much."

"I know, but it feels right. Please help me."

"Of course I will." She told me giving me a hug, "I think you are completely back, Mitch."

"It feels good to be back, thank you for everything, Caitlyn."

She pulled away, "The music is on my laptop, I'll go set it up quickly now side-stage. Just tell the stage crew what you are doing." She instructed me.

"Okay, I just need to get changed first."

"You don't have time for that." She protested.

"I will be quick, I promise."

She nodded, "Be quick."

I ran faster than I ever had done I my life, I sprinted back to my cabin at top speed as if the earth would end if I didn't get there as soon as possible.

I quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and an old baby-doll top that I had left in my suitcase all summer.

They were the kind of clothes that I used to wear, simple and not extravagant at all.

My brown boots my mum had given me earlier were sitting on my bed; I grabbed them and slipped them on quickly. I seriously had forgotten how comfortable they were.

I knew Tess would be finished with her performance by now so I bolted back to the Camp Rock Theatre at lightning speed.

I didn't even feel out of breath as I was on adrenaline; plus, working out did have its benefits.

I made my way back in backstage as I heard Brown announce that the judges would now go off to judge.

I made my way side-stage quickly to see Caitlyn on the other side. As soon as we made eye contact she connected her laptop into the sound system.

"I need to go on." I told the stage manager.

He went to object but I cut him off.

"Please, I need to do this."

"Do you have any music or anything?" He asked.

"Yeah, Caitlyn's just plugged her laptop in." I informed him.

He nodded and handed me a microphone, "Just give me a minute; I'll let the lighting guys know."

Brown came off the stage a couple seconds later to see me standing there with a microphone in my hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going to sing, just like last year."

"Are you singing 'This Is Me'?"

"Yes, I feel like I can actually do it even though I haven't sung the song in over six months."

He smiled widely at me, "We've all missed you, love. You are finally the old you again."

"I'm sorry how I treated you, you helped me more than I could have ever imagined. I'd love to come back here next year if you'd let me."

"Of course, I'd love to have you back here, especially if it's willingly this time." He laughed.

I moved forward and hugged him, "Thank you." I whispered.

"We're ready for you." The stage-manager informed me.

I let go of Brown and took a deep breath.

"Rock it, poppet." He winked at me. He brought his own microphone up to his mouth and walked back onto the stage, "We have one last special performance for you all tonight. I know you'll enjoy it." He announced.

I swallowed hard and stepped onto the stage as the music began to play.

There was only a few seconds before I had to start singing but I felt like time had slowed down.

I don't think I had ever been this nervous to sing before in my life, I could see everyone out there in the crowd.

I looked down the catwalk to see Shane with Nate, Jason and Brown. Shane turned around hearing the music, our eyes met and he smiled that beautiful smile of his.

That was all that I needed, he gave me the confidence that I needed.

_"I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say_

_But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know"_

The words just seem to flow all of a sudden; I didn't need to think about them at all. They just came naturally.

_"This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

Shane had the hugest smile on his face and I could feel myself smiling back at him as I waited for the verse to come back around.

_"Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way"_

The crowd were singing along with me, they all knew the song; it had been huge when it was first released.

_"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

I took my microphone down at the instrumental part of the music to see Brown handing Shane his microphone.

_"You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin'  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

Shane began singing to me, walking down the catwalk just like the year before. I began walking towards him, tears prickling in my eyes.

_"You're the missin' piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you"_

The crowd were on their feet and as soon as Shane grabbed my hand in his, I truly felt like myself again. I felt healed, I felt complete.

_"This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

We sang together like we were the only two people in the world, nothing else mattered as I knew things would definitely be okay.

_"You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
You're the voice I hear  
Inside my head  
The reason that I'm singin"_

Shane began singing his lyrics to me again whilst I harmonised, he let go of my hand to hold me closer to him. I placed my free hand on his chest; I could feel myself crying whilst he sung his heart out to me and I sung my heart out to him.

_"Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me"_

We finished the song together and unlike the year before, we kissed right there on the stage in front of everyone.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, microphone still in hand, and blocked out the deafening screams.

All that mattered right now was Shane and I.

I felt his eyelashes flutter against my cheek a moment later; I pulled out of the kiss slightly and opened my eyes to see his gazing into mine.

"I love you, Princess." He whispered so only I could hear him.

I smiled at the old nickname for me; he really was the only one for me. There would be no other in my life.

"I love you too, more than you could ever imagine." I told him, before connecting our lips together once more.

**Mitchie finally sang This Is Me. **

**Awwwwwwwwwwww :)**

**So there is only one more chapter of this story left.**

**How have you liked the story so far? What memories stand out the most?**

**And finally, what did you like about this chapter? ;)**

**xox**


	25. Chapter 25

So this is the end.

This is the very last chapter of This Is Me.

It has come a long way and I'm really so proud of it.

A lot of you keep telling me to do a sequel but I have no plans to currently. Maybe on day but I doubt it.

I am so thankful for you guys as this story is at almost 1,000 reviews. I did not think it would be that big as this was just a side-project (of sorts) that I was writing as well as my main story.

I am sorry that this wasn't up earlier, Fanfiction hasn't been letting me upload for the past three days which was irritating (as you probably saw on my twitter if you were following me). ;)

I am now sitting here listening to the acoustic version of This Is Me (I mention Mitchie playing it in this chapter actually) and it makes me happy for her as a character as she has come so far in this story.

This was different for me to write as I hadn't written a constantly angry Shane and Mitchie before who were always arguing so I'm glad I was able to increase my writing range. ;)

This is sad for me to see this end and I hope it is a suitable ending.

Here is the last chapter of This Is Me.

* * *

**This Is Me: Chapter 25**

**This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now, gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found, who I am, there's no way to hold it in. No more hiding who I want to be, this is me.**

**This Is Me – Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas**

Shane woke me up early the morning following Final Jam.

It felt like a new beginning for me; I had learnt a lot over the summer.

I had found myself again with the help of my loved ones.

We quickly threw on some clothes before making our way down to the lake as the sun rose.

"I'm proud of you, Mitchie." Shane told me once we were on the centre of the lake.

I smiled at him; I truly didn't deserve him after all this time.

I was messed up, I knew that.

I had issues and knew that my past would always haunt me. I knew that I'd be able to get through it all with Shane by my side.

"Thank you so much for everything this summer."

"Mitchie, you did the same thing for me last summer. I love you and I'd do it all over again."

"Where do we go from here?" I asked a moment later.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"I go on tour soon...you know what happened the last time when one of us went on tour without the other." I reflected back.

"I have a month off before I am supposed to start working on a new album...I'm guessing your tour goes for two months. I can ask Nate and Jason to push back writing for a month to be with you."

"Shane, I can't let you do that." I objected, although deep inside I wanted him to.

"You mean more to me then my music, Mitchie." He told me firmly.

He had never told me that before, I had suspected in the past but had never really believed it.

"Shane..." I whispered, my eyes getting watery, I was at a loss of words. I didn't know what to say.

He came towards me, keeping the canoe balanced, and took me in his arms.

"I love you, Princess. We have gone through so much and I know we can get past it, just know that no matter what happens I will be there for you. I will never let you not be my Mitchie again."

"Shane, I hope you know how much I really do love you too. I am so sorry for putting you through so much this summer."

He laughed lightly at this, "We got on each other's nerves a lot didn't we?"

I had to let out a laugh too, "You can say that again. I don't think we ever stopped fighting until last week."

He pulled away from the hug and looked me in the eyes, "I'm serious though, Mitchie. Music I can live without, you however...I can't. I simply would not be able to go on without you in my life."

"I can quit the industry, that's a sure way to not let the fame get to my head again. I'd quit for you."

"No, you are too talented."

"And you aren't?" I asked him, "Everyone loves Connect 3, Shane."

"We can make this work okay? We love music and we love each other."

I smiled at this, "We do." I agreed.

"This is the real you, Mitchie. You've found yourself again."

"You helped me do that." I admitted, "Thank you so much."

"You don't have to thank me; you are missing piece of me, remember?" He quoted his own song, smirking.

I grinned at this; I hadn't heard the song he had written for me in so long.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Princess."

Our lips collided together and time stood still.

...

It was over three months later when my tour had well and completely finished and I had been working on my next album. An album that would have every song written by myself, I would not sing songs that were handed to me by the label anymore.

As soon as I got back from Camp Rock I shifted back in at home with my mother as promised. She was so happy that I kept to my word and welcomed me back with open arms.

It wasn't hard for Shane to persuade Nate and Jason to take some more time off, he hardly had to at all. It was the label he had to convince; he somehow managed to do this. He was Shane Gray after all.

He came on tour with me and things weren't perfect by any means, but they were great. We made things work even though we fought regularly over the two months on tour. It was never over anything major though; somehow it made us stronger.

We had received mixed reactions from the media; us being back together again was made known before we even left Camp Rock. Most were negative reactions, criticising out decision and doubting we would last this time. A few were positive reactions and I felt happy knowing someone else could have faith in us being together.

It was when I had an interview in early December that I decided that I would answer anything at all about my life. It was going to be live on television and Christina had told the interviewer that no question was off limits per request of me. Don't worry, I asked Christina nicely to do this of course.

Shane, Caitlyn, Nate, Jason and my mum were all there for me, watching from the first row of the audience to support me. I was nervous and was shaking as I was announced on stage.

The interviewer, the legendary Aimee Walters, shook my hand as I sat down on the couch opposite her.

"You look great, Mitchie." She complemented me. I was underdressed compared to what I used to wear. It worked for me though, it was me.

"Thank you and thank you for letting me be here tonight."

"No problem. So let us get down to business anyway," She began, "Tell us about your trip to Camp Rock earlier this year."

For once I hadn't rehearsed any answers; Christina had not prepared me on what to say. I would speak from my heart.

"I'd have to go back to before Camp Rock actually; I was forced to go back. I changed from who I was the year before, I admit that. I let fame go to my head and became someone my loved ones didn't recognise and as a result my boyfriend broke up me, although I didn't know that was why at the time."

"You are referring to Shane Gray of Connect 3 am I correct?"

"Yes, I am. We met last year at Camp Rock and made an instant connection. After our relationship ended we didn't speak at all until we got back to Camp Rock this year in fact."

"What was that like? Were things easy when you met again?"

"No," I replied honestly, "It was hard, extremely hard. We rarely got along at first; we couldn't stand each other and fought all the time. Eventually we began getting along and fought less as the time went on."

"So tell me about Timothy Beckett, it was reported that he turned up during camp to see you. It was reported that the two of you were dating, what happened there?"

"Tim and I were going out, we were never right together. My label set the two of us hoping I could move past what happened with Shane and I as I was still upset for quite a while."

"Which brings me onto the apparent scars that were photographed on your wrists; your representation has refused to comment whenever asked about them."

I closed my eyes for a few seconds before answering, "They are scars; I was in a real bad place when Shane and my relationship ended and...I tried to kill myself. I never thought I would be the type of girl to do something like that at all. I really had changed."

"Which is why Shane broke up with you?"

I nodded, "Yes, my attitude was spiralling out of control and when my father died not long later, my attitude got a hundred times worse."

"So back to Timothy Beckett then, you two started dating after your father's death."

I nodded.

"Which brings us back to him, you two ended things so you could be with Shane, right?"

I shook my head, "No, that's not why we ended. My heart was still with Shane, I only realised that as the summer went on. Tim and I were never the happiest couple together, feelings change and I realised that he wasn't what I wanted at all. I couldn't give him what he wanted." I answered simply. I didn't want to tarnish his name by admitting that he had almost raped me.

"When we come back, we'll discuss more with Mitchie Torres and divulge into her rekindled romance with Shane Gray." Aimee said looking at the main camera. It meant we would be cutting to a commercial break.

As soon as we were off camera, I walked over to Shane in the audience.

"You know what she is going to ask me about." I said, wiggling my ring finger.

"Tell her." He replied, knowing I was talking about his purity ring. We had been asked a lot about where his purity ring had gone but had refused to comment so far. It was still safely on the chain around my neck.

"It will reflect badly on you and the band though." I reminded him even though we had, had this conversation already.

"Don't make me get up on that stage." He teased me, "Just answer whatever you are asked honestly."

He kissed me sweetly before I took my place back on the couch as we came back from the commercial break.

"Here we return with Mitchie Torres where no question is off limits. We'll get right back into it." She said, turning to face me, "How did you and Shane reconnect whilst at camp?"

"It was near the end of camp when we got back together, it kind of just happened. I was in a very bad state for a while, I didn't want to be back there at all and that was because he was there."

"How easy was it for you two to be together again after all your history?"

"As soon as we were officially back together it was easy, it felt natural and I finally really began to feel like myself again."

"So he helped you change?"

"He helped change me back to who I used to be," I corrected her, "Also with the help of old friends. He helped me find who I used to be like I had done for him the summer before."

"Yes, Shane Gray was known as the bad boy in the entertainment world for a while. These past few months he has been called a bad boy by some once more due to him not being seen with his purity ring. The last shots of him wearing it appeared when you were spotted shopping at a town near and during the duration of Camp Rock. Care to shed some light on this for us?"

Aimee wasn't expecting me to do what I did next. I don't think anyone did, hell I didn't even expect it.

I unclipped the necklace that hung around my neck and pulled it out from under my shirt, pulling Shane's purity ring off it and placing it on my left ring finger.

There were several gasps from the audience as they realised whose ring it was and what it had symbolised to him.

"Shane gave me his ring."

"Was it to show how committed the two of you are or..." She trailed off.

I considered lying, I really did. I looked over at Shane though and he gave me an assuring look, it was then that I knew I couldn't possibly lie.

"Shane broke his promise." As soon as the words left my mouth everyone was awestruck. They may have had their suspicions but I had just confirmed them.

"So you and he, slept together whilst at camp?" She asked, putting the pieces together.

"I know Shane will get a lot of scrutiny for this but the honest answer is, yes. I know that it was wrong to do it because of his beliefs but I know neither of us would take it back. Ideally the ring represented him staying pure until marriage so he could express his love in that way to one person for the rest of his life...he told me that I am that person and we are making this work."

"How do you know you will be that one person, are you going to get married now?"

"No we won't get married, we are too young for that I think. We know what it is like being without each other and we never want to go through that again. We really do love each other; we never stopped loving each other." I confessed, "We are meant to be, despite everything that has happened in the past."

...

It was a little over a week later when I got out of Shane's car with a beautiful assortment of flowers in my arms.

Shane grabbed one of my hands after locking his car and we began to walk together, making our way to where we wanted to go.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked me concerned, noticing the frown on my face, "You haven't changed your mind have you?"

"No, I'm just kind of upset. I never really came to grip with what happened and have been here only once, I refused to come back since."

Shane stopped walking and let go of my hand so he could place his hands on either side of my face, "We can come back another time if you're not ready to make peace with it yet."

I started into his eyes, they were so full of love; I really didn't know how I had survived without them.

"I am; it's been too long. I need to do it now."

He smiled proudly at me and he kissed me gently, "I love you and I will be here for you the whole time. I promise."

We continued on walking until we came to the west side of the cemetery and finally were standing in front of my father's grave.

"Stephen Torres – loving husband and father." Shane read the tombstone out loud as I bent down to place the flowers on the grave.

I stood back up and wrapped my arms around his chest and could feel the tears begin to appear. Shane held me up and held me close to comfort me.

"I miss you, daddy." I whimpered, "I miss you so much, I miss you more and more every day. I am sorry I haven't visited you since the funeral, I was stupid...I let the fame get to my head, dad. You were my biggest supporter in my music, you were the one who got me my first guitar and heard my very first song. You were the one cheering me on throughout my entire life, even when I didn't think I had what it took to make it. I hope you know how grateful I am for everything you did for me." I cried.

Shane slowly sat on the ground and brought me down with him and pulled me into his lap so he could hold me properly as I cried.

"I'm sorry." I apologised to him, weeping into his shirt.

"Don't be," He murmured into my ear, "This is what I'm here for."

I closed my eyes, "I love you dad...I hope you know that."

I had finally gotten proper closure.

Shane held me as I cried; I don't know how much time passed but he stayed there holding me closely, singing 'Gotta Find You' softly in my ear.

I was lucky to have him, I really was.

Without him I wouldn't have ever found myself again. I would have still been that diva who thought the world ran around her. I would never turn back into her again.

When the sun began to set; I told Shane I was ready to leave. I said goodbye to my father and we made our way back to the car and drove back to my home.

Mum greeted us at the door and I gave her a big hug; we had been getting along just like we used to.

She had made us dinner and soon afterwards Shane and I went upstairs to my bedroom. I sat down at my keyboard straight away and began to play the slow version of 'This Is Me'. It was the version Shane had heard me singing the year before at Camp Rock, before we had even met.

He sat across from me on my bed as I played; he listened to me with a huge grin on his face as I sang the song.

I was the real me again; I could sing 'This Is Me' proudly and feel assured that I was the same girl who spent her first summer at Camp Rock the year before.

I knew exactly who I was and knew that no matter what happened that Shane would be there for me.

He was the one I knew I would spend the rest of my life with; he was the one I would love until the end of time.

When I finished playing I stood up and went over to him, sitting next to him on my bed.

"I love you." He told me warmly, placing a hand on the side of my face and stroking my cheek gently with his thumb. Those few words alone had so much life and meaning in them.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek but I knew it was a happy one.

Shane leant down and closed the gap between us, our lips fitting perfectly together in a tender kiss.

He was my life; he really was my reason for everything.

A love like ours could never be lost.

"I love you." I whispered as I pulled away, smiling.

"You are a shining star and you're the song inside of me." He whispered back_._

I smiled, those were the exact words he had said to me after Final Jam the year before, right when we first got together.

Looking right into his eyes I knew that he would be there for me forever; I knew that I would love him until the day that I died.

Shane Gray was the music in my life; he was the song that my passion for would never fade.

**So what did you think? How do you feel that it is all over?**

**I am sad lol.**

**I actually will be posting a Channy fic tonight so if you are interested put me on you author alert list.**

**Add me on Twitter too (****MoliverFanFic****).  
**

**Thank you so much for reading this story though and for sticking by it. **

**You guys are the best and I hope you keep on reading my work. :)**

**xox**


End file.
